Num bar onde quase tudo acontece
by Ego Cat
Summary: Numa única noite...Num bar de um amplo salão de festas...Com Sasuke e Naruto tentando superar um ao outro...Uma flor aparece desabrochando para os dois rapazes de diferentes formas...
1. O começo de tudo!

**Num bar onde quase tudo acontece **

Numa única noite...

Num bar de um amplo salão de festas...

Com Sasuke e Naruto tentando superar um ao outro...

Uma flor aparece desabrochando para os dois rapazes de diferentes formas...

* * *

Uhul! fic nova XDDD è isso ai mano, dessa fic eu sei que vcs vão gostar pq ateh eu gosto XDD

Minha fic chodó xDD

**IMPORTANTE:** O que estiver em italico é flashback !

**

* * *

****SAKURA's POV**

Puxa, 25 anos de casados! Cara, isso é muito!

Meus pais estão casados a tanto tempo...Às vezes eu me pergunto se um dia vou me casar e se vou conseguir permanecer tanto tempo assim casada com meu marido!Imagina, eu Haruno Sakura fazendo bodas de prata, e com sorte bodas de ouro também.

Bom, por enquanto eu tenho que me preocupar com outras coisas, como, por exemplo, ajudar minha mãe a escolher o salão pra festa das bodas dela. Mas sinceramente isso é tão chato!E ela analisa todos os cantos de todos os salões que agente visita.

-Sakura minha filha, vem cá!-Ela me chama de outro cômodo do salão.

Levanto-me.

Estava sentada na escadaria que levava ao segundo andar do salão, passo por um bar onde dois garotos de aparentemente da mesma idade que eu estavam, provavelmente se preparando pra alguma festa que ocorreria esta noite, já que o salão estava todo arrumado.

-Que foi mãe? – Pergunto assim que chego onde ela estava.

-Ah minha filha, mostre mais entusiasmo, por favor! – Sinceramente, como ela quer que eu fique mais entusiasmada do que eu já estou? Tudo bem que agora, nesse exato momento eu devo estar parecendo uma daquelas meninas arrogantes mimadas e chatas já que estou de cara feia pra todo mundo, e minutos atrás admito que não parava de reclamar, mas eu merecia um descanso né?

Desde que minha mãe começou a procurar um salão pra festa, o que hoje faz uma semana, eu estou sendo arrastada pra tudo quanto é lugar, sem poder reclamar! Ta bom, reclamar eu reclamo às vezes, não que eu não esteja feliz pela minha mãe, pelo contrario, eu estou, e muito!

-Ai mãe que saco!Que diabos você quer agora? – Respondi, emburrada.

-Ah minha filha, só quero saber...O que você achou desse lugar? – Ela me disse, com um sorriso na cara.

Suspirei.

Acho que eu devia ser mais compreensiva com ela né?

-Eu gostei, mãe. É grande...Vai caber todo mundo sem ter que espremer as coisas e pessoas! Por mim você deveria fazer aqui mesmo.–Respondi, um pouco, mas só um pouco impaciente.

-Ótimo! - Ela disse, ai se virou para o que aparentemente era o organizador da festa – Se minha filha também aprova, então vai ser aqui mesmo! – Ela disse para o homem ao seu lado, que sorriu com a resposta.

-Maravilhoso!Vou reservar agora mesmo então! – Ele disse, perdoem-me, bem aviadadamente. Parando pra pensar, eu acho que mamãe descobriu esseorganizador numa das festinhas que uma amiga dela, a Marta, vive dando, o que tem de viado nessas festinhas é inacreditável!

Eu acho que vai ser numa delas que eu vou encontrar meu sonho de consumo, um amigo gay.

Fala sério, toda mulher precisa de um desses.

Enquanto eu viajava sobre ter um amigo gay no meu pequeno mundinho particular, nem reparei que acabei ficando sozinha na salinha, e o que me trouxe para o cruel mundo real foi um barulho alto de coisas caindo no chão e vidro se quebrando.

Saio da sala e volto para a ala principal do salão, fui à única curiosa em saber o que havia acontecido, visto que só eu fui correndo até o local do barulho.

Quando cheguei me deparei com um dos dois garotos por quem eu havia passado antes, com a mão direita na nuca, a coçando acho eu, um pouco vermelho, e com um sorriso bem amarelo no rosto pedindo desculpa para o segundo deles, esse já estava com cara de bravo, resmungando algo como "cale a boca e vamos catar isso logo".

Tenho que admitir esses dois não são de se jogar fora não, o atrapalhado que derrubou tudo é loiro de grandes olhos azuis.

Nossa como os olhos dele são bonitos! Bom ele tem os cabelos espetados para cima.

Deve usar gel, tem um ar de criança no rosto, parece ser bem alegre e obviamente atrapalhado.

É alto e forte, bom pelo menos pelo que da pra ver da parte de cima dele já que o resto esta atrás do balcão.

Já o outro pelo contrario, passa a impressão de ser um chato que só reclama deve ser um daqueles tipos caladão, na sua e nervosinho.

Ser ele for frio já ganhou meu coração, é só não ser muito arrogante, por que o que ele tem de beleza eu tenho de testa, e acredite é muito.

Esse chega a ser um pouco mais alto que o outro tem cabelos negros, bom negro não por que se você reparar direito eles são de um azul muito intenso e forte, a franja divida em duas partes fazendo parecer que não tem franja já que esta é muito longa pra ser denominada franja, bom anyway, à parte da frente do cabelo dele vai até o queixo, já à parte de trás é toda... Pra cima, na verdade é um cabelo bem incomum, eu gostei, à parte de trás é arrepiada, difícil de se explicar, é toda revolto.

Bom os olhos tem a mesma cor do cabelo ele, tem um rosto muito bonito esse ar de sério dele lhe cai muito bem, parece ser igualmente forte.

-Hei tudo bem com você? – O garoto desajeitado loiro perguntou.

Meu deus eu devo estar encarando os dois a um bom tempo, por que ele está me olhando de forma bem estranha e o outro simplesmente sumiu.

É mais uma vez eu estava viajando no meu mundinho, odeio essa minha mania de ficar encarando uma pessoa sem perceber!

-Hã? Ah, sim ta tudo bem sim – Respondo e depois dou uma daquelas risadinhas de momentos inconfortáveis.

Ele ri também e se apresenta, o nome do desajeitado? Uzumaki Naruto.

-Haruno Sakura – Me apresento também por educação na verdade, e nesse exato momento o emburrado aparece saindo detrás do balcão, ele deve ter se abaixado pra limpar as coisas que Naruto derrubou.

-Hei teme, veja só essa aqui é a Sakura – Naruto diz ao outro. Ele, vulgo o outro, só passa o olho em mim rapidamente e depois volta a olhar Naruto.

-Que seja, Naruto para de jogar conversa fora e me ajuda a limpar a bagunça que VOCÊ fez – Ele responde enfatizando o você.

Mas que mal educado, nem para se apresentar também?Por um acaso ele não sabe que quando alguém se apresenta a ele o educado é se apresentar também?

-A falta de educação é clara em você hein! – Digo

Ele me olha e não diz nada, fica assim por um minuto. Cara como isso me tira do raiva e sem ter o que dizer a única coisa que sai da minha boca é:

-Oras ainda por cima é ignorante, odeio gente como você, e Naruto tente não derrubar mais coisas viu? Afinal isso tudo ai é caro e nem é você quem paga!Como barman você devia saber trabalhar SEM quebrar as coisas do estabelecimento que você usa como local de trabalho! Seu irresponsável! – Dito isso sai de lá bufando e batendo o pé.

Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é quando eu quero que alguém preste atenção em mim e essa pessoa simplesmente me ignora!

Pobre Naruto acabei descontando nele.

* * *

**SASUKE's POV**

Aqui estou eu mais uma vez dividindo um bar com Naruto, o que a falta de dinheiro não faz!Já não basta agüentar esse...Esse...Naruto na sala de aula por meio dia ainda tenho que agüentá-lo mais o começo da noite e a noite quase toda no trabalho!

Mas se dividir o trabalho já não fosse o suficiente eu tenho que catar tudo o que esse desgraçado derruba barra quebra barra destrói, ele não sabe fazer nada sozinho não? Oras, mas o que estou dizendo se deixá-lo sozinho aqui, ele não teria apenas derrubado panelas, quebrados copos e pratos, mas teria é provavelmente dado um jeito de colocar fogo no lugar todo.

E pensar que ao invés de estar limpando esse bar eu podia estar... Fazendo outra coisa.

Como ele quebrou as coisas dessa vez?

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_Naruto e eu estávamos quietos trabalhando, sim eu disse QUIETOS, por incrível que pareça o dobe se calou por uns instantes! Até, ele resolver ligar a tv portátil que ganhou de uma admiradora secreta. _

_Agora vejam isso, eu que tenho o maior fã club já visto no planeta, não ganho nada que preste alem de olhares admirados, suspiros, bochechas rosadas, cartas de amor, elogios, e etc... E ele que tem apenas uma fã, ganha um presente útil?_

_Bom acho que é como dizem, quantidade não é qualidade._

_Ele liga a tv e coloca no único canal que estava pegando, a inútil da globo, pra falar a verdade eu não gosto de qualquer canal que não passe esporte vinte e quatro horas por dia, por que sinceramente, isso é a única coisa útil que se tem pra ver na tv, isso e é claro os noticiários._

_Passava um jogo de vôlei da seleção masculina, uma final, Brasil x França, do jeito que é, Naruto começou a torcer bem animadamente para nossa seleção brasileira, às vezes eu acho que ele realmente acha que se berrar pra tv quem esta do outro lado vai escutá-lo. No meio dessa euforia toda que ele ficou pra torcer pelo Brasil, acabou, mas é claro desviando sua atenção do trabalho para o jogo._

_Ele estava de frente pra tv, olhando atentamente cada paço que qualquer um que a câmera filmasse fizesse, e ao perceber que agora era uma hora boa pra se virar e trabalhar um pouco, visto que Bernardinho, técnico da seleção brasileira pediu tempo, pois o time francês começava a encostar o placar,resolveu se virar pra trabalhar um pouco, provavelmente ia passar um pano úmido nos copos que estavam pendurados atrás dele._

_Mas ao se virar o maldito do dobe TINHA que esbarrar com os braços nos copos, pratos e panelas que estavam em cima do balcão fazendo todos irem parar no chão, e lógico os copos e pratos se quebraram, poucos ficaram inteiros._

_Como se não bastasse isso, ele TINHA que derrubar vinagre no balcão todo._

_Eu não sei por que agente tem que arrumar as coisas do bar da parte da tarde, afinal, vinagre não se usa num bar que trabalha com festas noturnas, o nosso turno basicamente só lida com bebidas e poucos aperitivos. Se dividissem a coisa melhor, Naruto quebraria menos coisas._

_-Ótimo dobe! Conseguiu quebrar mais coisas, será que você nunca aprende? PRESTA ATENÇÂO NO QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO! – Eu disse, num tom de ordem, sinceramente, ele diz que quer me superar, mas ele nunca vai chegar aos meus pés._

_Ta bom admito que eu e ele competimos por algo que na verdade não sei o que é, na verdade competimos pra ver quem é o melhor em tudo. Falando isso em alto e bom tom nos meus pensamentos, vejo como é ridículo, mas ele começou, eu não podia deixá-lo ganhar de mim, e o meu orgulho onde fica?_

_-Ah foi mal teme, eu não vi o que estava fazendo! – Ele disse colocando a mão direita na nuca e a coçando como ele sempre faz quando esta com vergonha do que fez. – Desculpa! – Ele disse de novo._

_Bufei como resposta, às vezes essas trapalhadas dele me tiram do sério, como agora._

_Normalmente eu ignoraria e daria uma bronca um pouco mais suave._

_-Cela a boca e vamos arrumar isso logo! – Disse mais uma vez no meu típico tom frio e de ordem._

_Abaixei-me pra catar os cacos do chão e as panelas, só pra descobrir que Naruto continuava em pé, oras que folgado ele faz a bagunça e EU que cato?_

_Escuto ele falando com alguém, "Hei, tudo bem com você?" Ele diz, "Hã? Ah, sim ta tudo bem sim!" Uma menina responde, agora ele resolveu ficar de papo na hora do trabalho!? "Uzumaki Naruto" Ele se apresenta "Haruno Sakura"_

_Então o nome da nova distração era Sakura._

_Levanto-me bem na hora em que ela diz seu nome._

_-Hei teme, veja só essa aqui é a Sakura! – Ele me diz assim que vê que eu levanto, que foi bem na hora que me levantei._

_Passo o olho rapidamente nela, por que ao contrario dele não estou interessado em distrações._

_-Que seja. Naruto para de jogar conversa fora e me ajuda a limpar a bagunça que VOCÊ fez! – Ordeno._

_Mas pra minha surpresa a proxima fala não foi uma reclamação do dobe e sim uma frase de uma intrometida._

_-A falta de educação é clara em você hein! – A intrometida, Sakura diz. E quem quer saber a opinião dela?_

_Passo meu olhar que estava virado pra Naruto pra ela, mas não digo nada._

_Ficamos nos fitando por uns segundos, quase um minuto até ela estourar._

_-Oras ainda por cima é ignorante, odeio gente como você, e Naruto tente não derrubar mais coisas viu? Afinal isso tudo ai é caro e nem é você quem paga!Como barman você devia saber trabalhar SEM quebrar as coisas do estabelecimento que você usa como local de trabalho! Seu irresponsável!_

_Descontrolada, além de intrometida, é descontrolada, descontou toda a raiva que aparentemente era pra mim em Naruto que não tem nada a ver, agora da onde surgiu essa raiva toda eu não sei... _

_Bom ta ele tem sim, mas não com o motivo desconhecido dela ter ficado com raiva. _

_Odeio essas meninas mimadas que acham que a vida é falar mal dos outros e humilhar os menos afortunados. _

_Pensando bem, eu acho que a escutei antes reclamar que estava cansada de ficar procurando salões pra festa da mãe!_

_Criança._

_Ridícula._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

**_

* * *

_**

**NARUTO's POV**

Mais um dia de trabalho...Chato, se não fosse a falta de dinheiro eu juro que não trabalhava! Mas pelo menos meu trabalho não é tão chaaaato assim, fala sério, tem gente pior que eu, imagina se eu fosse caixa de banco? Ai ia ser dose!

Mas graças a deus minha admiradora secreta, que eu não sei quem é, me deu uma tv portátil. Tiro a tv de dentro da mochila enquanto Sasuke meu colega de trabalho, melhor amigo, e colega de classe, afinal estamos no terceiro ano do colegial, e ainda temos que ir pra droga de escola!Bom enquanto Sasuke esta de costas.

Ele odeia quando eu trago a tv portátil pro trabalho, ele diz que me distrai e por causa disso eu acabo fazendo mais burradas do que o normal. Apenas delírios dele.

Ligo a tv depois de colocar a tomada em um...Em um daqueles trequinhos brancos de se colocar a tomada que pra mim, se chamam tomada também.

A final de vôlei masculino passava na globo, único canal que pegava nessa tv, era França contra Brasil, não tinha como eu não torcer pelo meu país em uma final de mundial seja lá qual fosse o esporte. Bom e era vôlei, um de meus favoritos.

E como bom torcedor eu sei que se tem que berrar pelo time, mesmo sabendo que ninguém alem do teme vá escutar. Às vezes eu acho que ele realmente acha que eu acho que as pessoas que estão sendo filmadas escutam, oras eu sei que só o pessoal da novela escuta!

Brincadeirinha eu sei muito bem que ninguém escuta, não sou tão burro!

Prestava atenção em cada paço que qualquer um que a aparecesse na frente da câmera desse e ao mesmo tempo trabalhava, ta eu só via tv. Bernardinho técnico da seleção brasileira pediu tempo, e em boa hora! Galvão Bueno já tinha começado seu festival de comentário idiotas que ele sempre faz quando algum time começa a igualar o placar com o Brasil ou esta ganhando.

Viro-me para trabalhar um pouco no meio do tempo, mas ao virar-me, acidentalmente, eu repito, acidentalmente, esbarrei meus braços, em algumas coisas que estavam no balcão próximos a tv, ta bom várias coisas, mais precisamente, cinco pratos um em cima do outro, quatro copos, e duas panelas voaram para o chão, e um vidro de vinagre se esparramou no balcão todo. Ainda bem que a tv tem proteção!

A culpa não é minha, essas panelas, copos, pratos e vinagre são todos do turno dos bar-men da parte da tarde, por que não separam logo as coisas? Agente da parte da noite tem que retirar tudo da parte do dia pra arrumar as coisas da noite.

Por isso acidentes acontecem! E depois reclama comigo como se a culpa fosse minha!

-Ótimo dobe! Conseguiu quebrar mais coisas, será que você nunca aprende? PRESTA ATENÇÂO NO QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO! – E começou com a encheção de saco do dobe, parece que dessa vez ele fico bravo.

Às vezes ele me trata como um retardado!

-Ah foi mal teme, eu não vi o que estava fazendo! – Disse a verdade, como sempre passando a mão direita na nuca, descobri que acabo fazendo isso inconscientemente pra aliviar minha culpa de mim mesmo. Sorri, um sorriso bem amarelo já que eu sei que ele vai ficar bravo por causa disso por um tempinho. – Desculpa – Melhor pedir desculpas de novo.

Em resposta recebi um... Carinhoso e amoroso "bufo".

-Cela a boca e vamos arrumar isso logo! – Ele completa depois do "bufo".Sabia que não ia ficar só nisso.

Ele se abaixa pra catar as coisas do chão, e eu já ia fazer o mesmo, quando reparo numa garota nos olhando.

Nossa como ela é bonita, tem longos cabelos rosados, olhos grandes e bonitos, verdes combinando com os cabelos, a sobrancelha também é rosa. Altura mediana, um pouco sem peita mas com algumas curvinhas, reparando bem, ela tem uma testa bem grande, mas mesmo assim, nossaaaa, ela é muito bonita, acho que foi amor a primeira vista!

O teme vai concordar comigo, aposto que ele também vai achá-la linda, mas eu que vou ganhar o coração dela! Engole essa teme!

-Hei, tudo bem com você? – Pergunto já que ela não parava de nos encarar, bom me encarar já que agora só eu estava lá, deve ter se apaixonado por mim!

-Hã? Ah, sim ta tudo bem sim! – Parece que ela parou de nos imaginar juntos.

-Uzumaki Naruto – Acho que a melhor coisa a fazer, é dizer-lhe o nome de seu futuro marido né?

-Haruno Sakura – Ela respondeu, Sakura!? Assim como a flor japonesa! Combina com a minha namorada.

Deixa só o teme fica sabendo que eu tenho namorada e ele não!Assim que ela disse seu nome ele levantou, deve ter ficado interessado.

-Hei teme, veja só essa aqui é a Sakura! – Apresento Sakura a Sasuke, essa já é minha, bobão!

Ele a olha rapidamente.

-Que seja, Naruto para de jogar conversa fora e me ajuda a limpar a bagunça que VOCÊ fez! – Ele a ignora e novamente vem me dar uma ordem. Às vezes isso cansa!

-A falta de educação é clara em você hein! – Pra minha surpresa, e a de Sasuke também, Sakura diz.

Dá-lhe Sakura, poucas meninas peitam o teme, por que ou, sinceramente não sei por que, se apaixonam por ele, ou se sentem intimidadas com a pose de dono do mundo que ele tem.

Sasuke que olhava pra mim, agora olha pra Sakura, mas não diz nada, novamente a ignorando. Ele não sabe como essa mania de ignorar os outros incomoda.

Ficam se olhando por uns segundos, talvez um minuto ou dois. Enquanto isso eu olhava atentamente para os dois.

-Oras ainda por cima é ignorante, odeio gente como você, e naruto tente não derrubar mais coisas viu? Afinal isso tudo ai é caro e nem é você quem paga!Como barman você devia saber trabalhar SEM quebrar as coisas do estabelecimento que você usa como local de trabalho! Seu irresponsável! – Sakura diz, pronto o teme já conseguiu fazer a Sakura ficar com raiva de mim, aposto que se interessou!

Agora ela saiu daqui toda brava, batendo o pé e bufando.

-Dobe, acorda pra vida, e me ajuda a limpar a porra da sua bagunça! – Cara Ele só sabe da ordem?

-Que saco! Já to limpando o vinagre! – Respondo, pronto agora eu também fiquei bravo, quem ele pensa que é?

Comecei a limpar o vinagre do balcão, e voltei a assistir o jogo, a Brasil tinha começado a jogar de verdade outra vez, a França já tava afastada no placar.

A bronca do Bernardinho deve ter sido boa!

* * *

**UHUUUUUULLLL**

Bom gente essa é minha fic nova, espero que vcs amem ela XDD

e mandem reviews, bjos na bunda :


	2. Ninguém!

uhul gente XDDD que bom que vcs gostaram, da fic XDDD espero que continuem gostando que mais de vcs apareçam XD

queria saber uma coisa, vc preferem que eu responda as reviews no fim da fic ou em mensagem particular?

* * *

**NARUTO's POV**

Abro os olhos vagarosamente e espiou por de baixo do cobertor as horas no radio-relógio que o teme me deu pra não me atrasar mais.

6:20, cacete to atrasado!

Mas a culpa não é minha se eu sem querer desliguei o despertador duas vezes antes de resolver espiar as horas!

Levantei num pulo da cama, tomei banho o mais rápido que podia, me vesti, peguei a mochila, fui pra cozinha preparar uma fatia de pão de forma com manteiga e sai correndo com ele na boca.

Comi todo o pão na escada, já que não dava pra esperar o elevador chegar, sai do prédio ainda correndo.

Enquanto corria passei por uma velhinha que parecia ser a pessoa mais cega que já na minha vida, parei de correr e fiquei a observando.

Devia estar gaga por que estava falando com o poste, parecia querer que ele lhe ajudasse a atravessar a rua. Achando que o poste a seguia foi andando na direção da calçada oposta a que estava, parou no meio da rua e disse "Vamos meu filho, ajude essa velha mulher a atravessar a rua!".

Meu deus, velho tem cada uma!

A velha ficou tanto tempo esperando o poste lhe ajudar, que nem reparou um carro que vinha em alta velocidade na sua direção.

Não pensei duas vezes e sai correndo atrás dela, puxei-lhe pela bolsa e a salvei.

Fui o herói dessa velha!

Olhei pro relógio da rua e nem esperei ela agradecer, sai correndo de novo.

Cheguei no ponto de ônibus e esperei por uns 5 minutos, quando estava preste a sair correndo de novo ele chega.

Cheguei na escola bem na hora, sai correndo em direção à classe, atropelei umas três pessoas no caminho, mas isso é só detalhe, ninguém mandou ela serem lerdas e não desviarem!

Cheguei na sala ofegante de tanto correr, o teme já estava lá.

Sentado na última carteira da fileira do lado da janela, com aquela pose de galã que ele ACHA que tem.

Sentei-me na carteira a sua frente e o sinal tocou, mas mesmo assim comecei a contar a história de como eu fui o herói daquela velha.

As primeiras aulas passaram vagarosamente, e depois de um milhão de anos o intervalo chegou.

-Sasuke vamos descer pra comer? To morto de fome! – Eu disse assim que bateu o sinal. Aquele pão com manteiga não foi o suficiente pra me alimentar!

-Ta – Ele respondeu.

A cantina tava lotada, só pra variar! Mas como o teme tem um fã club maior que a torcida do Corinthians, a garota da cantina que fazia parte dele nos deixou furar a fila!

Aquela Karin tosca aparece do nada e exigi que a mina da cantina lhe de um pão de queijo grátis, só por que a idiota acha que é namorada do teme.

Se um dia eles namorarem nossa amizade acaba!

Sasuke desmente o que Karin disse a tomoyo, a garota da cantina, que diz pro idiota entrar na fila.

Pra variar não satisfeita Karin choraminga mais um pouco.

Nossa, eu não suporto essa garota!

-Se toca garota, não ta vendo que ele não te quer por perto, sua baranga – Eu digo.

Como sempre ela começa ater um ataque de raiva e tenta me bater.

Aaaahhhhh se ela não fosse mulher...

O desgraçado do teme foge sem eu perceber, e quando karin se toca vai embora.

Bom, eu fui comer no meu lugar de sempre, num banco debaixo de uma árvore no pátio externo da escola.

Chegando lá, um idiota estava sentado no meu banco!

Deixei passar já que banco é propriedade publica, e sentei-me ao seu lado. Embora preferisse ficar sozinho.

-Ei, da pra você sentar em outro lugar? – O garoto do meu lado diz.

Como é que é? Ele senta no MEU banco e ainda quer que eu vá pro outro lugar?

-Não! – Respondo

-Mas eu cheguei primeiro e quero ficar sozinho! – Idai!?

-Mas eu sento aqui todo o santo dia, e não saio daqui idiota! – Agora eu fiquei bravo!

-Sai logo idiota!

-Sai você babaca!

-To vendo que você quer apanhar hoje! – Ele disse e me deu um soco.

Esse ai perde a calma mais rápido do que eu! Mas tudo bem por que ninguém me bate sem levar o troco, NINGUÉM!

Começamos a brigar ali mesmo, sai soco chute pra todo lado. O povo da escola não demorou nem meio segundo pra nos cercar e começar a gritar "Briga, briga, briga".

Depois de um tempo, um dos inspetores chegou e nos levou a diretoria.

Fomos suspensos por um dia.

Voltei pra casa e fiquei vendo tv pra matar o tempo. Quando me dei conta já estava na hora de ir pro treino de Tain Kon Dô, fui pro treino e voltei, não houve novidade nenhuma hoje.

Quando cheguei em casa me joguei na cama e comecei a pensar na vida. Lembrei daquela garota do outro dia, Sakura.

Espero revê-la logo, ela realmente era bonita, mesmo com aquela testa grande, na verdade a testa dela pra mim é o seu charme.

Acabei dormindo e quando acordei já era hora de estar chegando no trabalho.

Já até previa bronca que ia levar.

Sai correndo de casa, de novo, e fui direto pro ponto de ônibus.

Por incrível que pareça passei pela velha maluca outra vez, só que dessa vez ela tinha um homem ao seu lado lhe dando bronca e dizendo que o poste era um poste e não uma pessoa.

Depois de vinte minutos cheguei no trabalho, como previa levei uma p bronca, depois de ser liberado pelo meu carinhoso chefe fui trabalhar.

Sasuke já estava arrumando o balcão, me olhou feio e continuou fazendo o que fazia.

Como o ambiente estava muito monótono comecei a falar algo que agora não me lembro pro teme enquanto trabalhávamos.

Assim que o bar ficou pronto fomos colocar aqueles uniformes engomadinhos que éramos obrigados a usar em dia de uso do salão.

Mal voltamos pro bar e os donos da festa já estavam lá.

Era uma filha pequena, de três pessoas, um homem com cara de mau e cabelo de metaleiro até pouco abaixo dos ombros.

Um garoto de acho minha idade com um cabelo mais metaleiro que o velho, esse deixou o cabelo crescer até a bunda, de costas é facilmente confundido com uma mulher, bom...Se você ignorar o corpo de homem, ele é sim.

E uma garota de cabelo longo também, só que ao invés de ter o cabelo castanho como o dos outros dois, ela tinha cabelo bem preto azul.

Os três possuíam os olhos mais estranhos que já vi, puro branco!

-Ei teme, isso é que é ser pontual né? Eles marcam as 20:00 e chegam as 20:00. – Disse ao teme que estava ao meu lado.

-Claro Naruto, por que nem todos são como você que só chega mil anos depois da hora marcada! – Ele pra variar foi bem agradável. As vezes parece que ele vive pra me tirar do sério.

-Cala a boca teme! – Ficamos nos olhando como se travássemos um batalha só com os olhares.

-Co-com licença! – A garota do olho estranho disse, até que ela é bonitinha. Eu tava tão distraído com o teme que nem vi ela chegando.

-Sim? – O teme perguntou friamente pra variar.

-É que nós gostaríamos de beber algo se possível! – A garota disse, eu acho que ela ta com febre. Ta toda vermelha e não para de olhar pro chão, e também ta batendo os dedos uns contra os outro.

-Claro, e o que vão querer? –Pergunto sorridente ao contrario do teme.

-Um guaraná, por favor! – Ela respondeu ainda vermelhinha.

-Certo, e você? – Eu perguntei pro garoto de olhos estranhos também ao seu lado.

Acho que esse ai e o teme deviam entrar numa competição pra ver quem faz a melhor cara de "eu odeio todo mundo".

-Nada – Ele respondeu a lá Sasuke.

-Ta bom, então vou pegar seu guaraná... Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – Na verdade eu já estava com o guaraná em mãos e agora pegava o copo.

-Hyuuga Hinata! – Hinata disse.

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, e esse aqui, – Aponto pro Sasuke – É o teme vulgo Uchiha sasuke – Hehe não agüentei e precisei tira uma com a cara dele.

-Eu sei, nós estudamos na mesma escola! – Ela disse. Nossa que estranho, eu nunca a notei lá.

-Este é Hyuuga Neji, meu primo! – Ela disse apontando pro sasuke wanna be.

-Prazer! – Eu digo a Neji, mas esse ai nem respondeu.

Quem esse Hyuuga pensa que é? Que folgado!

Como a Sakura diria "A falta de educação é clara nele!".

Se não fosse a prima dele aqui e bem, meu emprego eu falava umas poucas e boas pra ele! Quem sabe esse daí não mereça uns socos também?

Hinata olha envergonhada para o primo e depois diz:

- Eu na-não sabia que você trabalhava aqui Naruto, ne-nem você Sasuke. – Por que ela ta gaguejando? Acho que ela consegue ser mais tímida que a mina da cantina, a que gosta do teme.

-Trabalhamos aqui pra poder pagar as contas né! – Respondo terminando a frase com uma boa risada pra descontrair.

* * *

**SASUKE's POV**

Ah como eu odeio o som desse maldito despertador!

Esmurrei essa porcaria e logo ela parou de tocar. P Q O P, ta muito frio! Mas fazer o que? Tenho que sair debaixo das cobertas e ir praquela maldita escola.

Levanto-me e vou direto pro chuveiro acordar. Depois de um bom banho quente, visto a blusa do uniforme e uma calça jeans qualquer, pego meu casaco e vou para cozinha onde o meu café da manha me aguarda.

Depois de comer meu pão com manteiga e meu copo de café visto o casaco pego a mochila e vou pra escola, de ônibus já que o frio é demais pra ir andando.

Depois de quatro pontos aquela garota oferecida me aparece no ônibus, assim que me ver corre pra sentar-se ao meu lado, infelizmente ela consegue.

-Sasuke querido, estou com tanto frio, me abrace e esquente-me! – Karin, a garota mais oferecida que já vi diz já me agarrando.

Essa garota é a presidente do meu fã club, eu sei por que ela vive berrando isso aos quatro ventos!

-Sasuke, vamos me abrace! – Ela reclama por que eu simplesmente estou ignorando os braços dela que me apertão o mais forte o possível. Eu juro que só não saio e empurro essa menina pro lado por que caso fizesse isso ela faria um escândalo.

-Karin...Largue-me – Digo olhando pela janela.

Ela não me larga.

-Agora! – Ordeno olhando direto em seus olhos.

Ela me larga com cara de assustada.

Ninguém ousa desafiar uma ordem minha, NINGUÉM!

Finalmente chegamos na escola.

Juugo e Suigetsu, dois garotos que insistem em andar comigo chegam, Suigetsu começa a provocar Karin que acaba me esquecendo e fica discutindo com ele, ainda acho que os dois um dia se casam.

Com os dois brigando a deixa perfeita pra mim fugir daquela louca desvaraida e da dupla de encostadosé criada, e assim fiz, fugi de lá sem ser percebido.

Chegando na classe sentei-me no primeiro lugar que vi, o ultimo da fileira do lado da janela. Depois de dez minutos, ou seja, na hora do sinal tocar, Naruto chega todo ofegante.

O retardado deve ter se atrasado de novo e pra chegar na hora deve ter corrido mais que um trem bala.

Sentou-se na minha frente e começou a falar de como uma velha quase foi atropelada se não fosse por ele puxá-la bem na hora.

As primeiras aulas passaram rapidamente e logo o intervalo chegou.

-Sasuke vamos descer pra comer? To morto de fome! – Novidade! Naruto está sempre com fome!

-Ta! – Na verdade, eu também to com fome.

Pra variar a cantina ta cheia de gente, mas como a garota da cantina também é minha fã, eu e Naruto passamos a frente de todo mundo.

-Garotaaaaa, eu sou namorada do Sasuke, me dá um pão de queijo de graça! – Karin, que surge do nada, diz pra garota da cantina, Tomoyo que é uma das meninas menos chatas que já conheci, deve ser por que ela é tímida e não fica me enchendo dizendo como me acha lindo e etc.

Namorada? Eu escutei direito? A oferecida disse namorada?

E mesmo se ela fosse, coisa que nunca vai acontecer, por que diabos ela ganharia um pão de queijo grátis?

-Karin, não diga loucuras, você não é minha namorada, agora me largue! – Ela estava montada em cima de mim.

-Entre na fila e terá seu pão de queijo! – Tomoyo, a garota da cantina disse.

-Sasukeeeee, essa garota não quer dar um pão de queijo pra sua namorada! – Se ela fosse homem já tinha levado uns três socos na cara!

-Se toca garota, não ta vendo que ele não te quer por perto, sua baranga! – Naruto, pela primeira vez na vida se mostra útil!

Karin fica tão irritada, pra variar, com Naruto que começa a tentar estapeá-lo, agradeço Tomoyo pego meu café e pão de queijo, e vou embora deixando Naruto e Karin discutindo.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo, Karin não me perturbou, Naruto não apareceu mais nas aulas desse dia e nenhum garota veio se declarar.

Depois da escola fui pro treino de karatê e Naruto foi pro treino de Tain Kon Dô. Até nisso competimos, ele diz que pode me bater e que Tain Kon Dô é melhor que karatê... É um idiota mesmo.

Após o treino tomei banho e me troquei na academia mesmo.

Chegando em casa larguei a mochila da escola lá, e fui pro trabalho! Era sexta feira e hoje no salão ia ter festa.

Naruto chegou vinte minutos atrasado, levou uma bronca do chefe e começou a trabalhar, mas é claro, tagarelando ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca vi alguém falar tanta merda de uma vez só!

Depois de organizamos o bar, fomos vestir o uniforme e quando voltamos os donos da festa já haviam chegado.

Um senhor de acho quarenta ou cinqüenta anos, um garoto de uns 18 anos, e uma menina de uns 17, 16.

Todos os três de olhos claros, nunca vi alguém com olhos daquela cor, na verdade nem cor parecia ter de tão claro que era, muito esquisito pro meu gosto. Alem de olhos iguais, os três possuíam cabelos longos, o da garota e do garoto do mesmo comprimento, quase na bunda, o do homem mais velho já era mais curto chegando apenas pouco abaixo dos ombros. O cabelo do velho e do garoto eram castanho e o da garota negros azuis, ela na verdade é bem peituda.

Acho que já vi esses dois na escola antes, se não me engano essa garota é a admiradora secreta de Naruto. Isso...É essa mesmo!

Um dia ela veio me perguntar qual era o armário do dobe. Estava mais vermelha que a mão do idiota quando é queimada na panela quente de água fervente.

-Ei teme, isso é que é ser pontual né? – Naruto disse ao meu lado – Eles marcam as 20:00 e chegam as 20:00.

-Claro Naruto, por que nem todos são como você que só chega mil anos depois da hora marcada! – Respondo, esse ai é mais folgado que não sei o que, só não ganha de meu tutor, aquele lesado!

-Cala a boca teme! – Ele fica me olhando como se fosse me atacar nesse instante. Eu faço o mesmo.

-Co-com licença! – Aquela fã de naruto diz. Estávamos tão ocupados nos encarando que nem vimos ela e o irmão chegarem.

-Sim? – Pergunto friamente como sempre.

-É que nós gostaríamos de beber algo se possível! – Olhava de Naruto para o chão e do chão a Naruto, estava com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas e batia os dois dedos indicadores um contra o outro.

-Claro, e o que vão querer? – Naruto perguntou sorridente.

-Um guaraná, por favor! – Ela respondeu envergonhada.

Só podia ser essa a admiradora de Naruto. Mas o dobe é sortudo mesmo ein! Alem de ela lhe dar presentes úteis não é uma pentelha chata oferecida que não sai do seu pé.

-Certo, e você? – Ele perguntou pro garoto de cara emburrada sentado no banquinho do lado da garota.

-Nada – Ele respondeu o mais frio possível.

-Ta bom, então vou pegar seu guaraná... Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – o Dobe já havia pegado o guaraná da garota e agora pegava o copo.

-Hyuuga Hinata! – Novamente ele respondeu envergonhada. Ele já havia aberto a lata de guaraná e colocado um pouco no copo.

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, e esse aqui, – Apontou pra mim – É o teme vulgo Uchiha sasuke – Idiota tentado me ridicularizar na frente de desconhecidos.

-Eu sei, nós estudamos na mesma escola! – Ela disse, então era realmente ela a garota do armário.

-Este é Hyuuga Neji, meu primo! – Ela apontava para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Prazer! – O dobe disse olhando pro Hyuuga, mas esse nem ao menos respondeu, hun, bem feito dobe.

* * *

**SAKURA's POV**

-Sakura para de ser fresca menina, esse vestido é lindo! – Minha mãe dizia.

Estamos a mais ou menos duas horas procurando um vestido pra mim usar na festa de bodas dela e de meu pai.

Ela estava segurando o vestido mais feio que eu já vi em toda a história da minha existência!

Pelo amor de deus, realmente velhos são tão antiquados!

-Mamãe, essa coisa horrível não é lindo nem aqui nem na china! – Eu disse em tom baixo, mas forte. – Ele até podia ser bonito na sua época, mas certamente na minha não é! Essa...Essa coisa anos 60!

-Haruno Sakura, eu não admito que você ouse dizer que eu estou velha! Você sabe muito bem que a mamãe é da década de 70,SE-TEN-TA, não sessenta! E este vestido é muito bonito sim, sua mimadinha!

Bonita? Hã? Faz me rir mamãe, eu pensei.

-Eu não te chamei de velha mãe, só errei as contas! – Mentira, eu fiz de propósito, sei muito bem que ela odeia quando eu aumento a sua idade, quando faço isso pelas entre linhas então...Ela fica puta!

Mas francamente, o pedaço de pano de chão que ela segurava justificava tudo.

O vestido era de oncinha, ONCINHA, quem ainda usa oncinha a não ser é claro, as peruas? Era super apertado, tão apertado que seja lá quem usasse estaria deixando tudo pra fora, e veja bem, eu não sô muito peituda, mas até meus peitos pareciam querer deixar o corpo, minha bunda então, que admito, não é das maiores aumentou uns três números.

Ela suspirou admitindo derrota, sabia que nada que ela falasse me faria usar aquela coisa.

-Então use este aqui! – Ela me disse segurando agora, outro trapo.

Ela não tem senso de moda não!? Ou melhor, de ridículo!?

-Mamãe, credo, olha bem pras porcarias que você ta querendo que eu use! – Eu falava baixo já que não queria que a vendedora que nos atendia escutasse.

Mesmo não gostando das roupas de qualquer que seja a loja em que eu esteja eu nunca consigo dizer na cara da vendedora que não gostei, ta posso ate falar "ah não, desse aqui eu não gostei muito" e achar um detalhezinho que de sentindo a minha desculpa, mas nunca consigo dizer em auto e bom tom para ela que detestei. Fico com pena dela!

Mas voltando ao assunto, mamãe agora segurava um vestido lilás com, no lugar das mangas duas bolas de algodão doce lilás. Ele tinha um senhor decote num corpete bem apertado, e a saia era estilo princesa, pode-se dizer que parecia a da "bela" de a "A bela e fera" cheia de camadas, só que nesse vestido esse efeito estava horrendo.

-Ai mãe, NÃO! Ecaaa! – Eu disse. – Vamos embora, eu não gostei dessa loja! – Peguei seu pulso e comecei a puxá-la para fora, ela só suspirou e soltou-se pegando na minha mão, então agora nós saímos de mãos dadas da loja. Virei para vendedora sorri e disse que não encontramos o que procurávamos. Assim que sai de lá virei para trás pra ver o nome do antiquário.

-Retro fashion! Por que eu não adivinhei? – Disse ironicamente, virei o rosto para mamãe que sorria de um jeito sapeca, confirmando minha suspeita de ela ter me arrastado pra lá de propósito.

-Aposto que você queria ver em mim a sua imagem quando jovem né sua velhota!? – Provoquei, meus pais e eu sempre tivemos uma relação muito boa, que nos permite nos... "zuarmos" ou melhor, nos provocarmos.

-iiiiii pirralha, acho melhor você fica quietinha viu, por que na sua idade eu pelo menos era bonita, sua testuda!

Testuda? Testuda? Ela sabe que odeio quando falam da minha testa! Ta eu admito ela é maior que o normal, mas precisa jogar na cara?

-Velha! – Fiquei sem resposta, só me sobrou repetir o insulto.

-Testuda! – Bom acho que é como dizem, tal mãe tal filha!

Nós continuamos a andar, rodamos um bocado o shopping até resolvermos trocar de shopping.

-Mãe! Vamos pro Iguatemi vai! – Já estávamos no carro e eu usava minha voz de criancinha pedindo doce.

-Sakura, aquele shopping é um absurdo de caro!

"Idai!?"

– Vamos para outro.

-Ah não mãe! Lá é que tem as lojas boas!

-Não!

-Mas mãe, eu quero achar algo lindo pra ficar linda pra sua festa!...É tudo por você! E as melhores lojas estão lá! – Usei a carinha de cachorro pidão.

Ela me olhou, voltou a olhar pro transito e suspirou.

-Ta bom, mas só por que é por mim viu! – Sabia que nessa ela caia!

Chegamos no shopping, e fomos direto para a Kopenhagen! Eu amo o mexicano de lá! Nós temos esse ritual de que se há uma kopenhagen no lugar onde estamos, é pra lá que vamos 1º.

Depois de um maravilhosa xícara pequena de mexicano fomos bater pé.

Estávamos andando quando de repente eu bato o olho em uma vitrine da D&G, exposto lá estava um vestido MARAVILHOSO!

-Mãe! Eu quero aquele! – Exclamei quase berrando enquanto apontava pro vestido.

-Aquele? – Ela perguntou olhando pro vestindo e fazendo cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

-É, aquele!

-Ta bom minha filha, vamos ver!

Entrei e logo pedi pra experimentar o vestido da vitrine.

Elas só tinham mais aquela peça que estava exposta, a vendedora disse que vieram apenas uma peça de cada número, e a ultima era a p.

-Antes de você ir buscá-lo – Minha mãe disse para a vendedora – Eu quero saber o preço! – Ela tinha que me fazer passar vergonha né?

-Mããããeeeeeee! – Exclamei de novo como se dissesse "Não me faça passar vergonha"

-Que é Sakura? Você acha que se isso for um absurdo de caro eu vou comprar? – Usava sua cara de inconformada.

-Um minuto que eu vou ver o preço! – A vendedora, Michele segundo seu crachá disse.

Uns trinta segundos depois ela volta – 530 reais senhora!

Meu deus! QUINHENTOS E TRINTA? Que absurdoooooooooo, tudo isso por um pedaço de pano?...Um pedaço de pano bem bonito, mas mesmo assim, vestido é só pano! Já até imagino o que minha mãe vai dizer, ai que vergonha, eu até fico sem graça pelo preço!

Minha mãe levantou as duas sobrancelhas e disse.

-Ma cherrie, eu acho bom você fica extremamente magnifique nele! – Quando ela começa a usar o francês no meio da frase só se pode traduzir para "Eu não vou comprar!".

Comecei a fazer cara de neném chorão, forcei meus olhos a produzirem a famosas lagrimas falsas, aquelas que todo mundo aprende a fazer desde bebe, mas poucos conseguem manter a técnica, encurvei as sobrancelhas e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, fiz beicinho.

Ela me olhou e fez cara de derrota.

-Pode buscar! – Ninguém resisti a minha cara de neném chorão, NINGUÉM!

A vendedora voltou com o vestido e me entregou, o peguei e fui experimentar.

Dentro do provador encarava o vestido, era a hora da verdade, agora é que eu ia saber se minha dieta e a academia estavam fazendo efeito.

Coloquei o vestido.

"Eu não acredito" Pensei.

* * *

Gente capitulo dois ai pra vcs xDDDD, não sei se o capitulo três vai ser atualizado em uma semana que nem esse cap xDDDd pq, ateh agora soh fiz o pov da sakura xDD mas depois de posta isso aqui vo começar a escrever mais das minhas três fics ò.ó

Pra quem quiser saber como o vestido da sakura é, agarde só um poco pq creio que capitulo que vem ou que vem que vem (cap 4) alguém vai discreve-lo, eeeee eu vou colocar um link pra foto dele xDDDD

Amo vcs, bjos :

**REVIEWS:**

Mariah-chan17: Que bom que gostou do jeito que eu decidi fazer a fic

Achei importante colocar o ponto de vista dos três personagens principais XDDDD

Smile Angel: Hahahhahahahahaha é da natureza dele né? xDD fazer o que XDDDD

Mas coitado, creio que não vou fazer ele se ferrar tento XDD

Uzumaki Mari: Sinto muito mas não vai ser yaoi, eu não gosto do casal sasunaru XDDD vai ser sasusaku, mas a fic vai tratar muito alem desse casal, no trio de amigos, sasuke naruto e sakura, ela vai ter dois pontos, a amizade e o amor (se bem que amizade tb é amor...pelo menos pra mim XD)

Uzumaki Hiroki: Hahahahahaha desculpa, mas não vai ser sasunaru não / (eu não suporto ver os dois juntos como casal XD) essa fic vai ser sasusaku, maasssss, não vai ser só centrada no casal, ela vai ser centrada nos dois sim, mas tb na amizade do naruto com o sasuke, e dele com a sakura, por tanto o naruto mesmo não fazendo parte do casal protagonista aparece muito, tanto é que ele tem o seu próprio pov neh? XDDD

Brigada por retribuir meu bjo na bunda

Bjo na barriga pra vc :

Rai-sama: Meeeeuuuuuu deeeeuuusssss, não acredito que finalemnte achei agluem (pela net) que me entende!!

aaiii, um amigo gay pe tudo neh!? .

vc ta procurando um, ou já achou?

Eu ainda to que nem a Sakura...atras de um u.u

Claro que vai ser sasusaku XDD eu amo esse casal, mas a fic na realidade vai ser centrada em dois pontos, amor e amizade (que na minha opinião é mais importante que o amor xDD) vai ser o amor entre o sasuke e sakura, e a amizade entre os dois e o naruto, a Ino tb vai ser parte dessa onde de amizade XDDDD (naum sei pq me lembrei do movimento hippie agora XD)

Capitulo três talvez demore mais XDD


	3. Senhor general!

Genteee, demorei um pouco mais pra postar esse cap, mas é que eu tive uma semana ocupada XD Provavelmente o proximo cap vai demorar um pouco mais viu... Não praparei nada dela ainda /

Po gente, o nº de revies caiu legal! Mas... eu naum me abalo com isso ò.ó Eu sei que essa fic ta boa ò.ó

E bem gente, as coisas ainda não estão muito quente, por que be, eu naum posso fazer o sasuke e o naruto virarem bests da sakura assim do nada neh? xDDD quando a festa da mãe da sakura chegar tudo muda XDDD e acho que eh cap que vem mesmo que a festa acontece XDDD então aguardem

* * *

**Senhor general!

* * *

**

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Eu não acredito" Pensei assim que coloquei o vestido.

Ele coube, ele coube, ele coubeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

Sim eu berro em pensamentos, mas afinal quem não fica conversando com sigo mesmo na cabeça? As vezes até me pego falando comigo com se eu fosse outra pessoa que esta a minha frente.

Louca? Por que não? Mas anyway, voltando ao vestido...

Ele coube, me olho no espelho e não é surpresa meu reflexo estar tão maravilhosamente lindo junto aquele vestido!

Ai fomos feitos um para o outro!

Se eu fosse um anime com certeza rios de lagrimas estariam saindo de meu olhos agora!

Eu não acredito que fiquei tão bem nesse vestido!!!!

Saio do provador pra ouvir a opinião de minha mãe a da vendedora, que lógico, vai dizer que adorou!

Mas quem a culpa? Ela precisa vender!

-Minha filha! – Minha mãe exclama assim que saio do provador.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, pois sou incapacitada de levantar só uma de cada vez, e a olhei com meu melhor olhar de quem diz "Eu não disse".

-Nossa, ficou muito bem em você – Michele a vendedora disse. – Imagina com a maquiagem certa! – Ela sorria.

Sorri de volta para ela e depois voltei meu olhar pra minha mãe.

-iai o que achou? – Falei dando voltinhas para exibir melhor o vestido fazendo com que ela pudesse analisá-lo de todos os ângulos.

-Ficou lindo em você minha filha! Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele continua sendo caro. – Eu não acredito que ela mesmo assim não vai comprar! Pelo amor de deus, eu me apaixonei por ele, e ele por mim, é fácil de dizer, olha como agente fica bem junto po!

-Ai ta, eu vou me trocar! – Disse obviamente com raiva, eu sei eu sei eu pareço uma filhinha de papai que quer tudo, mas eu não faço compras a um bom tempo, não pedi nada pra ela por mais de um mês, UM MÊS, e é evidente que eu realmente gostei do vestido.

Troquei-me e sai do provador com o vestido esticado nos braços, digamos que se eu fosse um garçom, ele seria meu guardanapo estirado no braço!

Enquanto me trocava havia me decidido a convencê-la de levar o vestido custe o que custar.

-Então mãe, você vai levá-lo? – Perguntei meio receosa, temia ter que realmente entrar numa briga por ele.

-Aaahhhh não sei não! – Ok, isso foi o sinal para a guerra de argumentos.

A partir de agora será ela tentando me convencer de desistir do vestido e eu tentando convença-la de levá-lo.

-Mãããeeee, por favor vai! Você viu como ele ficou bem em mim! – O seu primeiro passo: Seja educada, e envergue suas sobrancelhas o Maximo possível, assim você fica com cara de coitada!

-Eu sei minha filha, mas eu não sou banco! – O primeiro passo dela: Lhe falar da falta de dinheiro, mesmo ela não existindo! Semana passada mesmo ela comprou uns sapatos novos, que era exatamente igual a um velho que ela tinha, com exesão das cores.

-Ai mãe, ele nem é tão caro! E realmente ficou bem em mim! – O seu segundo passo: Continue dizendo como a roupa em questão fica bem em você, e comece a achar falhas no que ela diz. – E eu sei que você comprou um par de sapatos novinhos outro dia, que são iguaizinhos a uns que você já tinha!

-Mas isso é diferente, e não troque de assunto! O fato é, o vestido é caro e eu não posso ficar gastando dinheiro assim! – O segundo passo dela: Normalmente ela continua com a mesma estratégia do primeiro, mas com algumas modificações como a alteração da voz.

-Diferente como? – A esse ponto já estávamos as duas alterando a voz!

-Mãe o papai sabe dos sapatos? – Chantageá-la é um passo extra, sempre faça quando puder.

-Não, por que? – Ela perguntou como se já soubesse o que vinha.

-Então caso você não compre o vestido...Eu conto pra ele! – Há, toma essa mãe! Guerra é guerra e eu sempre amei uma boa chantagem!

-Conte, e eu conto que o arranhão no carro dele não foi um marginal qualquer e sim a filha com a bicicleta! – Eu não acredito que ele ta me chatageando! Que tipo de mãe é ela? Usando chantagem na própria filha!?

Michele já havia ido atender outras cliente enquanto eu e minha mãe nos olhávamos com raiva no olhar.

-Mãe! – Disse brava – Você quer que eu vá como na sua festa?

-O que? – Certamente essa pergunte a pegou de surpresa.

-Sim, por que você não quer comprar a porcaria do meu vestido, por um acaso quer que eu vá pelada? Desse jeito vou chamar mais atenção que qualquer um naquela festa! Incluindo você! – O seu terceiro passo: Esbraveja e seja lá o que disser diga como se fosse algo obvio e certo. Use o tom que de ironia a vontade, e fale como se fosse a dona da verdade.

- Sakura não exagere, agente acha outro vestido em outra loja, acha que eu não te conheço, você o quer por que ele estava exposto bem no meio da vitrine da D&G, uma loja de marca renomada! Marca não é tudo minha filha, você acha vestidos bons e baratos por ai, é só procurar! – O terceiro passo dela: Esfregar na sua cara que o único motivo de você querer a roupa é por que é de marca, e depois indiretamente lhe dizer que você não sabe escolher roupas.

-Mãe, você sabe muito bem que não é tem nada a ver! E quer saber, não compra o vestido então, eu uso qualquer porcaria que você escolher! Mas não me peça pra experimentar mais nenhuma roupa, por que eu não experimento! - O seu quarto passo: Fingir que desistiu, faça cara emburrada e finja que não quer mais saber do vestido, lógico deixe claro que você desisti a protestos e que a partir de agora não facilitará a vida de sua mãe.

- Sakura! Não seja mimada, olha esse vestido aqui - Ela pega outro vestido que estava na arara ao nosso lado. - Ele é bonito e... – Ela olha a etiqueta – Não é tão caro!- O quarto passo dela: Dependendo do dia ela vai ou sair da loja e te arrastar para a outra, mas calma não se aflija as coisas ainda não acabaram, ou ela te empurra outra coisa da loja em que você esta mesmo, que foi o meu caso.

-Esse tipo de vestido me engorda e essa cor não fica bem em mim! – O seu quinto passo: Emburradamente responda o mais friamente que puder e sempre ache defeitos da roupa que ela tenta lhe empurrar.

-Então que tal esse? – Ela pega outro vestido da arara.

-Não, credo que coisa horrível! – Minta, não se sinta culpada em dizer que um vestido bonito como o que minha mãe segura é feio!

-Com licença, vocês já resolveram se vão levar o vestido ou não? – Michele educadamente pergunta. – Bom é que tem mais uma pessoa querendo comprá-lo! – O que? Não mesmo, o vestido é meu! Meu!

O seu ultimo passo: A cara de cachorro pidão!

Isso mesmo o velho truque que usei para trazê-la a este shopping.

Olhei pra ela com aquela cara e esperei ela dizer alguma coisa

Mas sendo minha mãe ela suspirou, como sempre faz quando perde uma discussão, abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Eu vou levar! – Ela disse olhando para Michele que apenas sorriu e foi em direção ao caixa com o vestido em mãos!

Escutei ela dar a triste noticia a uma menina que estava apoiada no balcão do caixa, ela exclamou um longo "ah" e saiu triste com uma mulher que aparentemente era sua mãe ai seu lado.

Enquanto isso eu e a minha mãe ocupávamos o lugar que antes a perdedora, digo a garota que ficou sem o vestido e sua mãe estavam.

Minha mãe um pouco antes de pagar perguntou-me se eu tinha sapatão pra usar com o vestido, eu é claro menti dizendo que sim, se falasse que não com certeza ela voltava atrás e quem sabe não ia atrás da outra garota que queria o vestido pra avisá-la que mais uma vez ele estava disponível.

Ao sairmos da loja me mãe me diz – Então, em que loja a dondoca quer passar pra compra o sapato? Como ela sabe que eu não tenho sapato?

-Mas mãe eu disse que tenho um par!

-Sakura, relaxa eu já paguei e não pretendo devolvê-lo – Agora ela parecia uma daquelas tias que são sempre mais amadas que as próprias mães das crianças por que deixam elas fazerem simplesmente tudo que os pais não deixam.

- A sei lá mãe, o que que se acha da gente da gente dar uma olhada na Arezzo?

-Já que é pra gastar dinheiro, por que não? – Ai eu amo quando minha mãe resolve do nada gastar dinheiro!

-Mas mãe como você sabia que eu tava mentindo? – Isso eu queria saber, eu sei que ela não tem noção de todos os sapatos que eu tenho, nem são muitos, ela vive trabalhando!

-Ih Sakura pode não parecer mas eu já tive a sua idade sabia? – Não jura que ela já teve a minha idade? Dessa eu não sabia! Mas isso só quer dizer que ela provavelmente gastava tanto quanto eu!

-Sério? Você jura que você já teve a minha idade? Jura que não foi sempre que essa ruguinha esteve no seu rosto? - Aponto pra uma parte do rosto dela, que por sinal não tinha ruga nenhuma!

-A não enche piveta! Olha que eu não te compro mais porcaria de sapato nenhum! – Acho melhor parar!

Assim que agente passa pela primeira vitrine espelhada ela se olha no espelho e logo em seguida me pergunta:

-Tem uma ruga aqui mesmo?

Rio, "como é boba!".

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

Essa menina Hinata é bem estranha!

Disse a Naruto que não sabia que ele trabalhava aqui no bar, sim até ai nada de incomum, graças a deus poucas são as pessoas que sabem onde trabalhamos.

Mas o estranho foi que ela disse isso gaguejando e toda vermelha, veja bem se tratando de Naruto, não tem como alguém se sentir envergonhado perto do mesmo.

Estamos falando de Naruto, um loiro que passa mais vergonha que qualquer outra pessoa que você possa imaginar!

-Trabalhamos aqui pra poder pagar as contas né! – Ele disse e logo após riu.

Com isso acho que Hinata deve ter se sentido um pouco mais à-vontade.

Pobre garota se gosta mesmo de Naruto deve deixar de ser tão tímida, o dobe nunca a notara caso contrario.

O garoto Hyuuga ficou olhando feio pra Naruto desde que a prima começou a falar com ele, sinceramente acho isso bizarro.

Ou ele é um primo muito do super protetor ou ele esta a fim da prima, e isso... Pra mim é nojento!

-Vamos Hinata! Seu pai esta nos chamando! – Neji disse, parecia mais que estava a dar uma ordem a prima. Essa então, encolheu-se um pouco quando escutou a voz severa do primo, assentiu com a cabeça e despediu-se de Naruto e eu com um aceno de mão e um breve "Até logo".

Essa garota parece ser muito submissa pro meu gosto, bem mais em fim nem a conheço pra dizer algo a seu respeito e não tenho interesse nenhum em conhecê-la.

-Teme seu mal educado! A menina disse tchau e você nem respondeu! – Naruto me disse logo que o casal de Hyuugas estava longe o bastante para não nos ouvir.

É verdade que quando ela saiu apenas a fitei, provavelmente estava com a mesma expressão severa e sem emoção de seu primo. Aparentemente eu costumo ficar com cara de bravo.

Palavras de Naruto!

-Idai dobe? – Perguntei, afinal de que me importa a opinião daquela garota sobre mim?

-Provavelmente agora, ela é mais uma das pessoas que tem medo de você teme! – Mais uma vez esse papo.

-As pessoas ao seu redor se dividem em três grupos: Os que te conhecem a tempo o suficiente pra te conhecer de verdade, ou seja eu, kakashi, e bem Jiraya.- Esses seriam segundo o dobe as únicas pessoas que me conhecem mesmo? Estou perdido então, tenho como pessoas mais próximas os três patetas.

Um é um velho tarado que não para de escrever romances pornôs e vive sumido, que por sinal é o tutor legal de Naruto, o outro é seu fiel discípulo, mas que ao invés de escrever esses livros retardados, os lê, vive atrasado e sempre que pode resolve sumir também. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, um loiro abobado que só fala besteira e não percebe nada que ocorre ao seu redor.

Agora se eu preciso de ajuda, a quem vou recorrer? Ao três patetas certamente que não, prefiro deixar tudo nas mãos de deus!

-Depois tem as garotas que te amam sem nem te conhecer, não sei o que você tem pra só de elas lhe olharem nos olhos se apaixonarem, e por fim os que te temem já que você vive intimidando os outros! – Idai? Que culpa tenho se a superioridade é exalante? É difícil de conter o que é obvio.

-Naruto, aonde quer chegar com esse papo outra vez? – Pergunto secamente, na verdade ate canto um pouco a frase demonstrando que não estava disposto a escutar aquele velho sermão de eu ter que mudar minhas atitudes perante os outros.

Francamente ele parece uma mãe que não consegue para de tentar controlar o filho!

Já sei tudo que esse ai vai falar...

-Eu quero dizer teme, que você espanta todas as minhas futuras namoradas! – Ok, por essa eu não previa! Normalmente ele diz algo do tipo "Você devia ser uma pessoa melhor, assim como eu" fazendo pose de superior com um bico no rosto.

-Naruto...De que diabos esta falando? – Pergunto meio impaciente.

-Não se faça de desentendido! – Estaria ele falando especificamente da Hyuuga? – Você fala da Hyuuga?

-Quem, a Hinata? A de agora? – Como resposta aceno com a cabeça – Nããããooooo, falo de outra pessoa! – Ele disse me explicando.

Bela explicação por sinal.

-Quem então dobe?... Vê se acorda pra vida e repara que ninguém gosta de você!

Talvez tenha pegado um pouco pesado de mais, dizer que ninguém gosta dele seria mentira, ele tem sua família. Bem não é de sangue, mas somos sua família! Assim como eles são a minha!

Falo de Kakashi e Jiraya.

Por um instante vejo seu olhar se entristecer, mas rapidamente volta a ser o de constante inquietação de sempre.

-Porra Sasuke, se liga! To falando da Sakura! – Sakura? Que Sakura?

-Quem? – Pergunto levantando um das sobrancelhas.

-A garota que tava aqui no dia que eu quebrei aquela pá de coisas! –

-Qual dos? – Realmente Naruto devia ser mais especifico afinal ele mais quebra coisas do que trabalha

-O dia da final de vôlei, uma garota de cabelo rosa! – Parei pra pensar um instante, e naturalmente fiquei olhando para o nada.

-Porra Sasuke, ela é a única garota de cabelo rosa que você já viu! – Ele percebeu o pequeno esforço que fazia pra lembrar da dito cuja e então me resolve berrar isso.

Nesse exato momento Neji passava pelo bar, ele parou de andar, olhou para Naruto e disse:

-Seria bom que os funcionários não ficassem batendo papo durante o expediente. Vocês não são pagos pra ficar de fofocas e sim para servir os convidados, agora por que não começam a fazer algo de útil e arrumem esse bar! – Hum, folgado! Ele fala isso por que não sabe o que é trabalhar. Tem tudo de mãe beijada.

Mesmo com razão ele fala como se mandasse totalmente na gente.

Tenho certeza que o teme ficou irritadíssimo com o comentário desse ai.

-Senhor sim senhor general! – O dobe disse tirando uma com a cara do Hyuuga enquanto batia continência.

-Acho melhor guardar suas piadinhas para você Uzumaki Naruto, essa festa tem que ser perfeita!

Ele voltou a andar, mas antes tivemos um pouco de contato visual, trocamos olhares frios como se fosse uma guerra.

- Tisc, que filho da p! – Naruto disse assim que Neji saiu.

Sakura... A mimada lembrei-me da garota.

-A garota... Lembrei dela! – Digo a Naruto tentando fazê-lo esquecer o tal Hyuuga.

Ele irritado com patrão não é uma boa idéia. Uma vez quase fomos despedidos por conta de uma história parecida.

-Pois bem, comece a tratá-la melhor, pois ela vai ser minha namorada! – Tinha tanta confiança na voz que ate me surpreendeu um pouco.

- E o que te faz pensar que, um, eu vou tratá-la bem como você diz, só por que ela hipoteticamente fosse sua namorada e dois, o que te faz pensar que um dia ela chegue a ser sua namorada, ou a querer ser? – Esse ai viaja mais que o Lula.

-Teme, pode acreditar, a Sakura vai querer ficar comigo! – Aff se é o que quer Naruto... Que seja.

Balanço a cabeça em sinal de negação enquanto mantenho os olhos fechados.

Começo a fazer como o senhor general pediu a pouco, vou limpando o balcão e colocando tudo em seu devido lugar.

Querer ficar com aquela criança mimada... Naruto só pode estar mais louco do que já é!

A noite seguiu calma, Hinata às vezes lançava olhares envergonhados a Naruto achando que ninguém reparava.

Bom o dobe que pra ela era quem importava não notou, mas eu e o senhor general notamos.

A festa parecia ser de negócios.

Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando como barman Naruto e eu já escutamos varias estórias, e logicamente acabamos criando um vasto conhecimento sobre múltiplas coisas.

Bom pelo menos eu sim.

E lembro que em uma das primeiras festas em que trabalhei um senhor sentou-se no bar e ficou a falar de sua vida inteira para mim.

Disse-me também que em festas assim, em que as pessoas não falam muito alto, e você não vê tantos sorrisos espalhados pelo salão e muito menos escuta mais de uma ou duas risadas, só pode significar que é um festa de negócios.

Bem essa conclusão é bem obvia, mas eu tinha que escutar tudo o que o bêbado chato dizia.

Ele disse também que festas assim normalmente são feitas com propósitos do tipo atrair sócios, fechar negócios ou disfarças alguma coisa que na maioria das vezes era errada e por que não ilegal?

Bem, não sei se devo levar tudo o que ele dizia em conta, afinal sua empresa havia falido e a festa em que ele estava era justamente da empresa rival que lhe roubou tudo.

E essa festa dos Hyuugas era exatamente igual a uma típica festa de negócios, calma, discreta e fria. Assim como o senhor general.

Que agora estava com cara de entediado enquanto um senhor falava com ele.

Naruto ao meu lado estava animado conversando com duas mulheres que lhe contavam como o namorado de uma a trocou pela mãe da amiga.

Pelo amor de deus, é cada uma que me aparece. Por que o dobe não as corta logo?

Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo quando noto que toda vez que estou a escutar barbaridades o dobe tem algo haver com isso.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Acho que ela ficou mais a vontade mesmo! Nossa tava até ficando assustado!

Como pode alguém corar tanto só de falar com as pessoas?

Será que ela é autista? E estão a forçando a se socializar?

Meu deus, que horror! Pobre garota peituda!

-Vamos Hinata! Seu pai esta nos chamando! – O primo pomposo dela disse. Cara, ele me irrita acha que manda em tudo e todos né?

Folgado. Essa menina deve ser traumatizada por causa dele!

Só pode!

-Tchau... – Hinata disse tão baixinho acenando com a mão direita, eu mal a escutei.

Respondi com um aceno de mão também, sorrindo.

Já o teme, mal educado como sempre ignorou completamente Hinata.

-Teme seu mal educado! A menina disse tchau e você nem respondeu! – Repreendi-o, ele tem que para com essa mania de ignorar as pessoas.

-Idai dobe? – Ele me respondeu.

Como idai? Ele sabe muito bem que ele vive dividindo todas as pessoas que conhece em grupos com atos desse tipo, de falta de simpatia.

Custava se despedir da menina ou ao menos olhá-la?

-Provavelmente agora, ela é mais uma das pessoas que tem medo de você teme!:

As pessoas ao seu redor se dividem em três grupos: Os que te conhecem a tempo o suficiente pra te conhecer de verdade, ou seja eu, kakashi, e bem Jiraya.

Depois tem as garotas que te amam sem nem te conhecer, não sei o que você tem pra só de elas lhe olharem nos olhos se apaixonarem, e por fim os que te temem já que você vive intimidando os outros!

Eu realmente não sei por que ele gosta tanto de afastar as pessoas.

Provavelmente ele é a pessoa mais fria que já vi na vida. Talvez tenha acabado de ganhar um rival pro lugar no pódio, por que esse Hyuuga é pura simpatia também!

-Naruto, aonde quer chegar com esse papo outra vez? – Ótimo agora ele usa esse tom de voz de quando você já esta cansado de ouvir o que o outro tem pra falar.

Tudo bem que eu vivo repetindo isso, mas ele não aprende cacete! Isso me irrita!

E quando ele fala assim parece que sou sua mãe! Ela faz de propósito, só pode!

Mas o que esse idiota não percebe é que por culpa dele todas as meninas se afastam de mim.

Ou por que se apaixonam por ele, ou por que se intimidam...

As poucas meninas que se interessam ele tem que afastar?

Pqp viu!

-Eu quero dizer teme, que você espanta todas as minhas futuras namoradas! – Pronto agora ele sabe a verdade!

-Naruto...De que diabos esta falando? – Ele diz todo impaciente... Deve estar de tpm!

-Não se faça de desentendido! – Agora ele vai fingir que isso não era obvio.

Que a culpa de eu estar solteiro é toda dele.

-Você fala da Hyuuga? – Ele pergunta com cara de quem não esta entendo nada, tem uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

-Quem, a Hinata? A de agora? – Por um instante esqueci da menina.

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Mas é claro que não falava dela!

-Nããããooooo, falo de outra pessoa! – Que mal entendido que o outro me faz... Da onde ele tirou essa de eu ter algo com a Hyuuga?

Nada a ver!

-Quem então dobe?... Vê se acorda pra vida e repara que ninguém gosta de você! – Ninguém gosta de mim?

Na hora que escutei isso meu coração apertou. Tive um pequeno flash back de momentos de solidão da minha infância.

Mas logo mandei esses pensamentos longe e lembrei da pergunta que ele fez.

-Porra Sasuke, se liga! To falando da Sakura! – Como ele podia não saber que era dela que eu falava?

-Quem? – Ta, impossível ele não lembrar dela.

-A garota que tava aqui no dia que eu quebrei aquela pá de coisas! – Será que ele é tão burro que eu tenho que explicar com todos os detalhes?

-Qual dos? – É aparentemente tenho...

E até parece que eu quebro tanta coisa assim.

-O dia da final de vôlei, uma garota de cabelo rosa! – Meu deus, que desmemoriado.

Ele não lembra dela! Ta na cara, ele ta olhando pro nada com cara de quem esta a pensar... Como ele pode não se lembrar da menina mais bonita que já vimos?

-Porra Sasuke, ela é a única garota de cabelo rosa que você já viu! – Mas o pior é ele não lembrar da única garota de cabelos rosas que já vimos...

Nesse mesmo momento o "jovem senhor Hyuuga" passava pelo bar, e infelizmente me escutou conversando com Sasuke.

-Seria bom que os funcionários não ficassem batendo papo durante o expediente. Vocês não são pagos pra ficar de fofocas e sim para servir os convidados, agora por que não começam a fazer algo de útil e arrumem esse bar! – Se não fosse patrão eu juro que já tinha voado pra cima desse folgado!

Não é nem ele que esta nos pagando! É o tio!

Não é ele, o pai ou irmão, porra é o tio dele!

Quem ele pensa que é pra sair dando ordens?

-Senhor sim senhor general! – Mas é claro que eu sou obrigado a obedece-lo sem reclamar.

Da ultima vez que deixei o impulso se soltar, Sasuke e eu quase fomos despedidos. O teme queria me matar...

Isso me traumatizou...

Maaaaaas... Uma piadinha boba e sem graça não mata né?

-Acho melhor guardar suas piadinhas para você Uzumaki Naruto, essa festa tem que ser perfeita! – Uuuiiiii, bichinha arretada!

Porra, hoje o povo todo resolveu ficar de tpm?

Antes que eu sequer pudesse pensar em respondê-lo, ele saiu andando.

- Tisc, que filho da p! – Assim que ele estava longe o suficiente eu disse ao teme.

-A garota... Lembrei dela! – Do nada ele Sasuke me tira dos pensamentos de como matar alguém de cabelos longos.

Finalmente lembrou-se dela... Foi meio do nada mas ok...

-Pois bem, comece a tratá-la melhor, pois ela vai ser minha namorada! – É bom já deixar algumas coisas claras como essa ai.

Minha namorada não pode ser maltratada por ninguém!

- E o que te faz pensar que, um, eu vou tratá-la bem como você diz, só por que ela hipoteticamente fosse sua namorada e dois, o que te faz pensar que um dia ela chegue a ser sua namorada, ou a querer ser? – Como assim ele não vai tratar ele bem?

E que estória é essa de achar que ele não quer ser minha namorada? É claro que já á ela vai estar de quatro por mim!

-Teme, pode acreditar, a Sakura vai querer ficar comigo! – Digo isso com toda a certeza do mundo!

Eu e ela juntos é inevitável!

Foi amor à primeira vista!

Ele faz sinal de negação com a cabeça e permanecemos em silencio.

Depois disso mal trocamos palavras.

Digo nos falamos, mas não deu pra iniciar uma conversa já que hora alguém aparecia pedindo algo ou o general dava uma de suas rondas.

Eu já disse que nesse exato momento acabei de criar um preconceito de caras de cabelos longos?

Bom a festa em si não era muito animada não?

Odeio festa assim...

Normalmente não vem ninguém conversar com agente.

Se bem que o teme odeia ficar escutando os outros, já eu por outro lado gosto muito!

E nesse exato momento estou a escutar duas mulheres.

-Mas loirinho você não vai acreditar no pior! – Uma delas me diz.

Uma ruiva, de pele bem clara, cabelos curtos acima do ombro e lisos.

- E o que ouve então? – Perguntei, a história delas era meio maluca mas me interessava.

-O cachorro a trocou por uma qualquer... Uma sem vergonha que se dizia mãe de uma amiga nossa!

-Mas ela não é mãe da amiga de vocês então? – perguntei meio confuso.

-É sim, isso é só jeito de falar! – A outra da me disse.

Loira de cabelos até a metade das costas, olhos verdes, e lábios carnudos.

Trocá-la por uma velha é loucura, ela é linda!

* * *

**Reviews:**

Smile Angel: Ah tambem acho que ele é muito mal educado! XDD Mas fazer o que se é o charme dele? Ela quando der vai dar uns toques nele XDD o naruto já da mais naum adianta de nada XDD

Mariah-chan17: Ai mais da fic xDD Demorei um pouco mais foi, as coias como eu disse ainda estão meio de vagar, mas quando a convivencia do trio parada dura começar elas esquentam xDD


	4. Finalmente a festa de bodas!

Aaaaaeeee, consegui fazer o cap em apenas dois dias! Sendo que no segundo só foi metade do pov do naruto!!!! Sorte de vocês que hj faltei no ingles e ontem no frances xDDD

O link pro vestido da sakura ta no meu perfil, bem, vcs não podem confiar no sasuke e muito menos no naruto pra discrever roupas de meninas e só imaginar que a melrose(modelo , essa foto é de um dos disafios do amrecias next top model, da temporada que ta passando aqui no Brasil) ao invez de cabelo loira e olhos azuis tem cabelo rosa e olhos verdes! (EU AMEI ESSA FOTO!! Na verdade soh comecei essa fic por causa da idia da sakura com esse vestido falando pro naruto contar-lhe historias XD)

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! XDDD já ouvi frase parecida em algum lugar? Bem o Naruto certamente que sim!

Gente só pra deixar claro a fiz se passa em sampa minha cidade natal que amo demais xDD mas eu uso o jeito de falar o nome inteiro japones xD pq naum consigo escrever sasuke uchiha xDD minha religião não permiti!

aaahh e só pra reforçar caso alguem se pergunte depois dessa cap, **_A FIC NÃO É ,REPITO NÃO É NARUXSAKU, É SASUXSAKU!_**

* * *

**Finalmente a festa de bodas!**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII SUA VACAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Lógico que berrei isso só em pensamentos, fora de meu mundinho estava com um sorriso sem graça no rosto a mentir para a cabeleira que fazia questão de puxar meu cabelo e enfiar aquele maldito secador na minha cabeça... Afinal ela acha que vai fazer o que com o couro cabeludo da minha linda cabeça testuda?

- Ai meu deus, perdão lhe machuquei? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não não, imagina! Você só encostou o secador um pouco perto demais da minha cabeça... E bem sem querer ser chata, você ta puxando meu cabelo um pouco forte demais! – Certo certo, ela tem sorte que eu gostei dela por que se fosse outra eu faria um barraco... Ok não faria mas...Ah deixa pra lá!

- Desculpe-me! – Ooohhh que gracinha, ela ta vermelha! Eu não consigo brigar com alguém tão boazinha assim!

-Ai que isso, esquece! Eu também sou muito fiteira! – Começamos a rir. Acho que deu pra entender que estou no cabeleireiro.

Pra que você pergunta? Oras, para a tão aguardada festa de bodas de meus pais.

Ai eu to tão animada! É hoje à noite! Eu vou usar aquele vestido lindo!

Vou me exibir pra todos! Vai fica todo mundo comentando de como eu estou linda!!!!

Huummm, acho que comecei a viajar demais! A cabeleireira estar a me olhar com uma cara estranha... Devo ter feito caras e boca e nem percebi!

-Alguns convidados já estão aqui! – O organizador da festa...Aquele viado!... Nos informa assim que pisamos na calçada do prédio do salão de festas!

-Sakura, viu o que você fez! Agora tem gente esperando nos esperando! Que falta de educação o anfitrião chegar depois dos convidados! – Oras e por que diabos minha mãe tem que reclamar comigo? Não fui eu que atrasei a todos!

-Ei ei ei, perai a culpa do atraso de meia hora não é minha! – Estou realmente chateada com essa acusação de mamãe!

-Como não? Foi você que de ultima hora achou que o vestido te engordava! – Ai meu deus do céu! Ela não disse isso alto e na frente de todos!

-Mããeee!!! – Fico emburrada! -Não acredito que você disse isso alto! – Ta ta bom, eu achei que o vestido tava me engordando, mas pow...

Ele realmente parecia me engordar!

-Chega chega, vamos subindo a não ser que você queira fazer os convidados esperarem mais querida! – Meu pai para a sorte de minha mãe interfere a quase futura briga!

-Ai é verdade amor! Vamos indo então! – Num estalo a cara de brava de minha mãe se desfaz e ela vai nos empurrando para dentro do salão!

Mais ou menos quarenta minutos depois o salão já estava lotado! Todos os convidados presentes!

Graças a deus, só faltava a festa miar! Se bem que acho difícil, uma festa na sexta à noite em um dos melhores salões de festas de São Paulo miar!

Depois de perambular pela festa, cumprimentando os convidados de minha mãe lembrei-me que tinha algo importante a fazer nessa festa!

Vou andando em direção ao bar, onde aqueles dois meninos de um mês atrás trabalhavam, sorria queria muito falar com o loirinho... Naruto se não me engano.

Tinha que me desculpar com ele, fui muito grossa no dia em que nos conhecemos!

-Ola! – Eu disse assim que cheguei no bar. Fiquei de frente para Naruto, em pé mesmo!

-Sakura! – Não acredito que ele lembra meu nome!

-Naruto...Né? – Perguntei pausadamente já que tinha medo de ter lhe chamado pelo nome errado!

-Isso mesmo Sakura! – Ele me disse sorrindo.

Ai como fui injusta com ele no outro dia, nem o conhecia e descontei toda a raiva e stress que senti durante o dia nele! Culpa também daquele amigo dele, que por sinal eu percebi que olhava para nós meio desconfiado acho eu!

Percebi que ele prestava atenção na nossa recente conversa já que vez ou outra o olhava discretamente e ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

Ou estou realmente maravilhosa ou ele realmente me odeia.

-Bem Naruto... – Eu sorria envergonhada, e acho que um pouquinho vermelha – Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo o outro dia – Mantinha o olhar de arrependida, que por sinal não era falso! E mantinha contato visual – Não foi justo o que eu lhe fiz, lhe dei uma bronca desnecessária, nem te conhecia e já fui me metendo na sua vida! É que aquele dia minha mãe estava me importunando muito e bem eu fiquei stressada e acabei descontando tudo em você! Peço mil desculpas por isso! – Termino de falar e imediatamente ele abre um lindo e largo sorriso.

-Que isso Sakura! Nem precisava pedir desculpas! Eu já to acostumado em levar bronca! O teme então vive a me xingar e repreender! – Ele me diz apontando para o outro, que estava a nos olhar por que provavelmente escutou seu apelido ser pronunciado. "Teme" que diabos é isso?

Mas deixando o apelido de lado, meu deeeeuuusss, que fofinho que Naruto ta com essa roupa de barman e esse sorriso bobo no rosto! Ooohhh da vontade de agarrar e não soltar mais!!!

-Me desculpe assim mesmo! – Digo agora sorrindo sem as bochechas rosadas.

-Claro! – Ele responde.

-Ai que bom! – Digo agora sentando em um dos banquinhos grudados ao chão que estavam ao meu lado.

-Hum, com licença Sakura preciso roubar esse simpático barman de você por um minuto! – Uma tia minha diz ao lado de mais algumas mulheres que não me recordo.

-À-vontade tia! – Digo, e então Naruto começa a atendê-las. Do outro lado do balcão, que é bem grandinho acho que do comprimento de dois carros e meio juntos o outro garoto me olhava.

Sorri pra ele em resposta. Às vezes um sorriso é o melhor cumprimento! E bem resolvi deixar o que aconteceu com ele para trás também.

Ele levantou de leve as duas sobrancelhas em surpresa, devia achar que eu realmente sou uma mimada! Mas não o culpo eu passo essa imagem pra todo mundo, de garota mimada e metida, mas eu não sou assim.

Ele veio em minha direção e parou na minha frente, já que Naruto estava pegando as bebidas da minha tia e amigas.

-Vai querer beber algo? – Ele pergunta secamente.

Ta bom, foi um pouquinho grosso já que me olhava com cara de desgosto mas tudo bem.

-Não obrigada! Mas eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo dia que nos conhecemos também, pra falar a verdade não lhe tratei tão mal mas bem, acho melhor pedir desculpas a você também e não só a Naruto.

Ele novamente levanta as sobrancelhas e não disse nada.

-Pronto Sakura! Voltei! – Naruto disse sorrindo e parando ao lado do outro garoto.

- Ah Naruto eu estava aqui pedindo desculpas para o ... – Só agora reparei que esqueci o nome do amigo de Naruto.

E falando nisso só agora reparei em como ele esta bonito com essa roupinha de barman. Meu deus, bonito é pouco reparando bem ele é maravilhoso! De barman então nossa...

Os dois na verdade estavam bem bonitos.

Naruto estava com o cabelo penteado mas ainda assim um pouco arrepiado, diferente da primeira vez que o vi que seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado e despenteado, dessa vez o cabelo estava num arrepiado proposital dava pra perceber, uma graça, a roupa bem posta sem uma dobra se quer.

O outro estava sem querer chamar Naruto de feio, mas estava mil vezes mais bonito, o ar de frio combinava com a roupa preta e branca, ambos usavam gravatas borboleta preta com uma camisa branca por baixo de um colete preto, um típico uniforme de garçons e barmen. O cabelo escuro fazia contraste com a roupa assim como seus olhos eram realçados pela mesma. Ele tinha também o cabelo levemente despenteado.

Em fim, um deus!

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! – Bem Sasuke diz se identificando!

-Pois bem , eu estava aqui me desculpando com o Sasuke! – Disse a Naruto.

-Por que? – Naruto pergunta.

-Por que bem, não fui educada com ele também! – Respondi.

-Ah Sakura, o teme não liga! – De novo esse apelido estranho!

Quando reparei Sasuke já tinha se afastado sem dizer nada. Estava do outro lado do bar novamente.

Oras e eu lhe pedi desculpas e ele não diz nada? Sai andando como se meu pedido fosse uma coisa insignificante?... Realmente mal educado ele é!

Nisso eu acertei!

-Sakura venha aqui! – Minha mãe que apareceu do nada disse me puxando.

-Calma mãe! – Eu disse, mas acho que ela não me escutou. – Naruto eu já volto! – Eu disse sendo puxando a Naruto que só ficou a nos olhar.

-Ta bom – Ele disse um pouco alto para eu poder escutar.

Minha mãe me arrostou pro outro lado do salão só pra me apresentar a um velho que eu não faço idéia de quem seja! E aparentemente eu o adorava quando pequena.

Livrei-me do velho logo e voltei ao bar.

-Naruto! – Disse chamando Naruto. – Voltei! – Sorri.

-Ah Sakura! Era sua mãe? – Ele perguntou se referindo a mulher maluca que me puxou do nada.

-Era sim! – Fechei os olhos e respondi rindo um pouquinho.

Abri meus olhos de novo, na verdade acho que só os fechei por meros um segundo.

-Ah ela se parece muito com você! – Mais um que me fala isso!

Ri um pouco e disse:

-Ai todo mundo fala isso!

-É por que vocês são mesmo!

-Se você diz... – Na verdade não tenho nada contra ser parecida com a minha mãe, ela é linda! Se eu ficar assim com a idade dela fico satisfeitíssima. Eu queria mesmo era trocar de assunto.

-Mas então Naruto você como barman deve escutar muitas histórias, por que dessa vez você ao invés de escutar não conta as que já escutou? – Acho que ele deve ter várias boas historias pra contar!

Ele abriu os olhos e um sorriso de tal forma que iluminaram sua face.

E então ele começou a contar-me de duas amigas que lhe contaram a história de como uma delas foi trocada pela mãe da amiga pelo namorado.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Hoje me levantei assustadoramente antes daquela merda de despertados tocar.

Rapidamente fui tomar banho e me trocar indo logo após tomar café.

-Bom dia Sasuke! – Caralho que susto! Kakashi meu tutor tem essa mania de fazer sua presença imprescindível notável.

-Assustei-o? – O cara de pau perguntou.

-Você sabe que sim! – Afinal eu mostrei minha surpresa no pequeno ato de levantar rapidamente a cabeça um centímetro mais ou menos.

-Deixei seu café pronto! – Parei e o olhei.

-Como é que é? – Perguntei desconfiado.

-Lhe fiz essa gentileza! – Ele disse bem calmo.

-Em troca de... ?

-Quero que passe num lugar pra mim na volta da escola.

-Onde?

-Na levaria d... – Nem o deixei terminar , eu sei bem o que ele quer.

-Não vou pegar livrinho pornô nenhum seu!

-Sasuke, vamos faça-me esse favor!

-Se você o quer vá pegá-lo você mesmo! – Disse saindo da cozinha com o pão e a caneca de café nas mãos.

Ele que fique a falar sozinho.

Acabei saindo mais cedo de casa, portanto graças aos céus não tive que aturar a chata da Karin no meu pé no ônibus.

O resto do dia, mais uma vez correu normalmente.

Na volta de casa encontrei-me com Karin, na verdade tenho certeza que essa loca seguiu-me mais uma vez, em uma parte do caminho pegou outra direção que no fim a fazia se encontrar comigo, e bem foi o que aconteceu.

Esbarrei nela quando dobrava uma esquina, e propositalmente ela derrubou todos os livros que carregava no chão.

A mas é claro, ela tinha que cair também.

-Ah Sasuke que feliz coincidência, desculpe-me pelo esbarrão! – Ela falsamente disse.

Tenho quase certeza que de dez coisas que essa menina diz nove são mentiras.

Olhei-a sem expressão nenhuma o que a irritou a fazendo dizer com um pouco de irritação mal contida na voz:

Por que não me ajuda a levantar e catar meus livros? – Perguntou ajeitando os óculos.

Estava com o corpo sentado em cima das pernas. Essas estavam à mostra pra quem quer que seja as olha-se já que Karin usa uns shorts que de tão curtos parecem mais cintos. Além disso ela rasgou todas as blusas da escola que é nosso único uniforme, fez rasgos tanto na parte de trás como na da frente da blusa, os rasgos vão até a altura da cintura então seu umbigo e parte das costas ficam a mostra. Em compensação a blusa dela é do tipo com gola com mangas compridas, de inverno.

Eu realmente não entendo essa menina, parece que só tem calor naquela parte do corpo.

-Sasuke? – Ela me tirou de meus devaneios.

Olhei-a novamente reparando que seu joelho direito tinha ido parar no meio de um generoso pedaço de merda, mas achei melhor não avisá-la.

Ela que fosse pra casa com merda de cachorro no joelho.

Estiquei o braço dando minha mão a ela, assim poderia puxá-la, mas a assanhada fogosa agarrou-se no meu braço e levantou-se sozinha num impulso.

-Largue meu abraço assim poderei pegar seus livros! – Foi à única desculpa que arranjei pra poder fazê-la me largar logo.

Dito e feito, ela me largou eu catei os livros dela e fui-me embora o mais rápido o possível, dessa vez tendo certeza de que ela não me seguia já que quando estava no fim da rua pude escutá-la berrar.

Aparentemente ela descobriu sobre o coco no joelho mais rápido do que pensava.

Fui pro treino mas acabei descobrindo que haviam o cancelado hoje então voltei pra casa e assim que cheguei fui dormir um pouco.

Assim que acordei fui direto pro trabalho, hoje teríamos uma festa do tipo comemoração.

Arrumei-me impecavelmente assim como faço todos os dias em que trabalho e peguei carona com kakashi que por incrível que pareça estava em casa lendo o favor que pediu a mim mais cedo, mas é claro ele estava de saída.

Cheguei no salão e dei de cara com Naruto no bar arrumando as coisas.

-Naruto você chegou mais cedo que eu? – Perguntei o obvio assustado.

Naruto não ser o último a chegar é sempre uma coisa rara.

-Ah! Sim, lembrei que hoje é a festa da Sakura e quis chegar mais cedo pra não correr o risco de atrasar-me e passar vergonha na sua frente de novo! – Sakura... Essa menina de novo, ela fala dessa garota de cabelos rosas pelo menos três vezes por semana.

-Então deve ter sido por isso que acordei mais cedo... Livrei-me de uma chata pra me encontrar com outra! – Disse não esperando que ele entendesse que quis dizer que me livrei de Karin no ônibus pra me encontrar com Sakura na festa.

-Que? – Claro que ele ia perguntar.

-Nada naruto, nada! – Disse indo para o bar.

Reparei que dessa vez eu não era o único arrumado adequadamente para o trabalho, Naruto também estava bem arrumado.

Pouco tempo se passou e a festa começou.

Após mais ou menos duas horas desde o começo da festa vejo uma figura de inteiro rosa aparecer no balcão do bar.

Ela para e chama Naruto, prendendo minha atenção, o que Sakura queria com ele agora? E por deus a menina estava realmente muito linda essa noite.

Vestia um vestido rosa claro meio solto sem mangas. A saia do vestido era longa mas era, digamos desfiada, assim sendo às vezes no andar da garota era possível ver suas pernas que eram protegidas por bem na verdade nada, por que reparando bem acabei de ver o que claramente é um pedaço de sua calcinha fio dental, na parte de cima como uma gola dobrada havia um pedaço do mesmo tecido do vestido fazendo uma segunda camada na região dos seios, que por sinal eram pequenos.

Nos pés um sapato normal marrom, e no rosto uma maquiagem de um forte lápis preto nos olhos acompanhando de uma sombra também preta, nos lábios um batom não muito forte e o cabelo solto porem com ondas claramente feitas em algum salão.

Acabei fitando a garota por tempo demais pois ela já estava a conversar com Naruto, quando me dei conta ela estava a pedir-lhe desculpas pelo o que houve mês passado quando nós a vimos pela primeira vez.

Ela se desculpou e o dobe aceitou suas desculpas.

Humf, esse ai deve estar nas alturas agora.

Então a tia dela chegou pedindo umas bebidas a Naruto e foi ai que ela me olhou e só agora percebi que sequei ela e Naruto desde que a menina chegou.

Com sorte ela deve achar que é por que naquele dia em que nos conhecemos acabamos discutindo e então provavelmente eu ainda nutro uma certa raiva por ela, prepotência mas prefiro isso a ela achar que a sequei pelos motivos certos.

Ela sorriu o que me surpreendeu, fazendo-me levantar ambas as sobrancelhas. Pra uma garotinha mimada até que ela esta sendo suportável!

Bom como fiquei tempo demais a olhando achei melhor fingir que só queria a servir.

Uma desculpa esfarrapada mas melhor do que nada.

Fui até ela parando no lugar onde antes estava Naruto, ou seja bem a sua frente.

-Vai querer beber algo? – Perguntei com o Maximo de desinteresse o possível.

-Não obrigada! Mas eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo dia que nos conhecemos também, pra falar a verdade não lhe tratei tão mal mas bem, acho melhor pedir desculpas a você também e não só a Naruto.

E pela segunda vez essa menina me surpreende na noite. E mais uma vez minhas sobrancelhas elevaram-se.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa naruto chegou.

Sakura explicou-lhe que estava me pedindo desculpas e então parou na hora em que ia falar meu nome, na verdade não me lembro se um dia ela ficou sabendo que me chamo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – Lhe deixei a par do necessário.

Na verdade me irritei um pouco, como ela pode saber quem Naruto é e a mim não?

Os dois acabaram começando uma nova conversa, e como um homem chamava um de nós dois, Naruto e eu , retirei-me.

Creio que nem isso eles notaram.

Quando dei por mim ela era arrastada por uma mulher muito parecida com ela e alguns minutos depois ela voltara.

E então o mesmo homem de antes, agora um pouco mais bêbado chamou-me mais uma vez.

Depois que o homem se foi escutei Sakura falando:

-Mas então Naruto você como barman deve escutar muitas histórias, por que dessa vez você ao invés de escutar não conta as que já escutou?

Hum, admito que agora minha imagem dela acabou mudando, até que ela não é tão ruim!

Mas coitada, Naruto não falar e só escutar? Só em sonhos...

Pobre menina, nem sabe no que se meteu!

**NARUTO'S POV**

Barulho de chuveiro? Estou menos escutando barulho de chuveiro?

Mas engraçado, eu estou aqui debaixo das cobertas na cama dormindo, como diabos posso estar tomando banho?

Jiraya! Aquele safado!

Então depois de três semanas sumido o retardado do meu tutor resolve voltar?

Sai correndo em direção ao banheiro, precisava ter certeza!

Abri de supetão a porta do banheiro dando de cara com a certeza e uma imagem horrível e traumatizante.

Pegar Jiraya tomando banho não é nada bom!

NADA BOM MESMO!

-Narutooooooo! Fecha essa porta sua criança estúpida! – Ele berrou!

E eu não perdi tempo fechei a porta imediatamente!

- Dês-desculpa! – Berrei pra ele poder escutar.

Bom a culpa não é minha se esse folgado some e larga sozinho sem aviso nenhum por três semanas.

Ele tinha me prometido ensinar-me um de seus truques pra bater nas pessoas...

Cansei de esmurrar os idiotas da escola sempre com o mesmo golpe!

Eu realmente gosto dele, por que diabos esse idiota tem que sumir sem avisar?

-Eu fico fora por um ou dois dias e você resolve virar viado? – Ok, tudo o que acabei de pensar sobre ele já não vale de mais de nada.

Depois de inultimente tentar bater no retardado do meu tutor fui pra escola com o uniforme todo amassado!

No caminho encontrei com o vira lata do bairro nomeado Pakkun, ele defecou... Sempre achei defecar uma palavra engraçada!

Não sei nem por que estou a pensar no vira lata do bairro defecando mas...

Então ele defecou no meio de uma esquina, caminho pra minha casa e pra de Sasuke.

Falando no teme, acabei nem me encontrando com ele no caminho pra escola, já que hoje resolvi ir a pé!

Chegando na escola dei de cara com karin, aquele loca desvairada parecia uma cadela no cio procurando Sasuke como seu macho reprodutor escolhido!

-Você ai! – Ela disse apontando pra mim – Ô pacote de miojo ambulante! – E veio em minha direção.

PACOTE DE MIOJO AMBULANTE? Cacete essa folgada não me chamou disso!

Ta todo mundo rindo da minha cara já que ela fez o favor de berrar!

Tudo bem que eu amo miojo e que bem, meu cabelo tem cor de miojo! E essa roupa amassada realmente me deixa com cara de pacotinho de miojo!

Mas me fazer passar vergonha por causa disso já é demais!

- Que que você quer vassoura de pernas! – Há, olha a cara dela...

Cara de ódio! Bem feito sua v, quem convive um pouco com Karin como eu sou obrigado a conviver por causa do Sasuke, sabe que ela odeia que a ofendam, bem ninguém gosta mas essa ai tem pavio curto então...

Especialmente se você faz um combo de ofensas como eu acabei de fazer! Chamá-la de vassoura é o mesmo que jogar na sua cara tudo de uma vez que ela tem cabelo ruim que nem palha,(a palha da vassoura),um corpo liso sem nada (o cabo da vassoura) bom o que não é de tudo uma verdade já que ela tem um pouco de bunda, mas em fim...E além disso falar que ela só serve pra limpar ou indiretamente chamá-la de bruxa... Você escolhe!

Pois bem assim feito essa vaca seja lá o que queria comigo tratou de esquecer, e pulou em cima de mim na tentativa de me bater.

Mais uma vez!

A sorte dela é que eu não bato em mulheres!

Ou coisas próximas a isso.

Cheguei na classe e sentei-me como sempre perto de Sasuke, conversamos e logo o fim do dia chegou.

Fui pro treino e em seguida casa.

Assim que ceguei e pus os pés no apartamento lembrei que hoje, seria a festa mais esperada do ano!

Ou pelo menos pra mim seria...

Resolvi então que para impressionar Sakura teria que estar extremamente bem arrumado nessa festa da mãe dela!

Tomei o melhor banho de toda a minha vida, vesti-me sem amassar o uniforme e ajeitei o cabelo de um jeito bem "cool".

Sai adiantado mesmo pois hoje não poderia me atrasar!

Na ida para o trabalho que por acaso foi a pé estava tão contente que cumprimentava todos que passassem por mim!

Tudo bem que algumas pessoas olhavam-me desconfiadas!

Cheguei na trabalho milagrosamente sem estragar meu visual e pouco tempo depois Sasuke aparece!

Duvido que ele tenha lembrado que a festa de hoje era a de Sakura!

Pra falar a verdade nem sei como eu lembrava.

-Naruto você chegou mais cedo que eu? – Ele perguntou assim que chegou.

Certo certo eu admito que eu chegar cedo é realmente uma coisa rara, por isso perdôo essa cara de bob dele!

-Ah! Sim, lembrei que hoje é a festa da Sakura e quis chegar mais cedo pra não correr o risco de atrasar-me e passar vergonha na sua frente de novo! – Respondi.

-Então deve ter sido por isso que acordei mais cedo... Livrei-me de uma chata pra me encontrar com outra! – De que diabos esse louco esta a falar?

-Que? – Perguntei tentando entender a cabeça louca de Sasuke.

-Nada naruto, nada! – E então ele entrou no bar.

Ficamos um tempo de bobeira fazendo nada já que eu assim que ele chegou terminei de arrumar o bar.

O teme me contou que Karin o seguiu na volta pra casa e que sem perceber acabou enfiando o joelho numa bosta de cachorro.

Só pode ter sido a de Pakkun, por que em nosso bairro todo mundo cata a merda que o cachorro faz por causa da campanha da calçada limpa, e como vira lata ele não tem dono, ou seja ninguém pra catar seus presentinhos!

Adorei saber dessa história! Essa bruxa merece se fu mesmo!

A festa começou e nada de sakura chagar, estava ansioso... Afinal fazia tempo que não a via!

Passadas duas horas vejo que minha espera e ansiedade valeram a pena, pois ele apare no bar linda chamando-me.

Meu deus nunca pensei que ela pudesse ficar mais bonita do que no dia em que a conheci.

Estava usando um vestido da rosa assim como os cabelos só que mais clarinho, o vestido não tinha mangas e a saia era toda...eerrr.. sei lá rasgada? Feita de trapos? Bom só sei que enquanto ela andava consegui ver um pouco de sua perna. A parte de cima tinha um, sei lá como se chama isso, uma dobra que cobria seus seios.

O cabelo estava solto mas dessa vez indulado, e os olhos estavam chamando muita atenção já que estavam pintados de preto.

Bom não sou bom para descrever roupas maquiagens e cabelo de mulher, mas digo que ela estava realmente bonita.

-Ola! – Ela me disse assim que chegou no bar.

-Sakura! – Exclamei contente por vê-la.

Se pudesse juro que me inclinava e tacava-lhe um beijo!

-Naruto...Né? – Ela lembrou meu nome! Que coisa mágica, deve ser o amor!

-Isso mesmo Sakura! – Respondi muito contente.

-Bem Naruto... – Ela sorriu envergonhada, e um pouco vermelha – Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo o outro dia – Parecia estar arrependida pelo dia em que meu deu uma bronca – Não foi justo o que eu lhe fiz, lhe dei uma bronca desnecessária, nem te conhecia e já fui me metendo na sua vida! É que aquele dia minha mãe estava me importunando muito e bem eu fiquei stressada e acabei descontando tudo em você! Peço mil desculpas por isso!

Ah ela veio pedir desculpas? Mas que garota perfeita... Não pude não ficar mais feliz do que já estava!

-Que isso Sakura! Nem precisava pedir desculpas! Eu já to acostumado em levar bronca! O teme então vive a me xingar e repreender! –Disse para tirar o ar de eerr... Arrependimento, e apontei para Sasuke.

Se bem que nem olhei pra onde apontava...

Se não me engano vi um sorriso estranho no rosto dela por alguns segundos e depois ela me disse:

-Me desculpe assim mesmo! – Ela sorria de um jeito tão fofo.

-Claro! – Respondi, mesmo ela não tendo nada com o que se desculpar.

-Ai que bom! – Ela disse sentando em um dos banquinhos do bar.

-Hum, com licença Sakura preciso roubar esse simpático barman de você por um minuto! – Nããããõoooo por que essa velha tinha que interromper esse momento tão lindo logo agora?

Do nada me aparece uma velha pedindo que eu a sirva algumas bebidas.

-À-vontade tia! – Tia? Então essa velha estraga prazeres é tia de Sakura?

Se é da família melhor tratar bem! Desviei minha atenção de Sakura e fui servi-la.

Minha nova tia pediu varias bebidas com um teor alcoólico um pouco alto, mas tudo bem...

Fofocava com as amigas de como Sakura estava bunita!

Só posso concordar!

-Você não concorda rapaz? – Sobre Sakura?

Será que ela ouviu meus pensamentos?

Será que eu estava pensando em voz alta?

Achei melhor fingir que não sabia do que ele falava.

-Concordo com o que? – Perguntei com uma cara de desentendido que espero que tenha funcionado.

-Que a garota com quem falava antes esta linda! – Ela me disse.

CLARO QUE CONCORDO!

-Ah, sim sim, esta muito bonita mesmo! – Sorri.

Acho melhor não berrar meus pensamentos, posso causar uma má impressão.

Então a velha, digo titia saiu do bar com as amigas e as bebidas que eu havia lhes entregado.

Viro para onde Sakura esta e vejo que agora ela conversava com Sasuke, que estava com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Pronto Sakura! Voltei! – Disse sorrindo contente por voltar a falar com Sakura parando ao lado de Sasuke.

- Ah Naruto eu estava aqui pedindo desculpas para o ... – Ela me disse parando bem na hora de falar o nome do teme.

Não posso deixar de rir em pensamentos, toma esse teme finalmente uma garota que lembra de mim e de você não!

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! – Sasuke disse...

Humf, quem ele acha que é? O James Bond?

-Pois bem , eu estava aqui me desculpando com o Sasuke! – Ela disse olhando para mim.

-Por que? – Pra que diabos ela vai se desculpar com o teme?

-Por que bem, não fui educada com ele também! – Respondeu.

-Ah Sakura, o teme não liga! – Por isso ela se desculpou? Como se ele ligasse, esse folgado não liga pra ninguém!

Então chega mais uma estraga prazeres tirando a atenção da Sakura de mim.

-Sakura venha aqui! – Uma mulher incrivelmente parecida com Sakura disse a puxando.

-Calma mãe! – Ela disse, sabia que só podia ser sua mãe, também tão parecida assim!

Ainda bem que não xinguei minha sogrinha também!

-Naruto eu já volto! – Ela disse desaparecendo entre as pessoas.

E eu só podia ficar a olhá-las sumir!

-Ta bom – Berrei um pouco pra ela poder me escutar.

-Humf, que sorriso bobo é esse na sua cara dobe? – Sasuke, o encalhado do bar me pergunta.

Sim, agora ele é o encalhado, por que eu já tenho sakura, mesmo ela sem saber!

-Não me venha com mal-humor teme! Estou feliz por que encontrei Sakura! – Disse-lhe e ele apenas bufou sorrindo.

Então novamente titia apareceu pedindo mais bebidas.

Já que essa vai dar trabalho quando casarmos.

-Naruto!. Voltei! – Sakura que depois de um tempo sumida reapareceu graças a deus me disse.

-Ah Sakura! Era sua mãe? – Perguntei mesmo sabendo que era.

-Era sim! – Ela fechou os olhos por uns milésimos de segundos sorrindo.

-Ah ela se parece muito com você! – Disse mostrando que reparo nela.

Ouvi dizer que namoradas vivem reclamando que seus devidos namorados nunca prestam atenção nelas!

Sakura, eu não sou assim!

-Ai todo mundo fala isso! – Ela disse depois de dar uma tímida risada.

-É por que vocês são mesmo!

-Se você diz... – Será que ela não gosta de ser parecida com a mãe?

-Mas então Naruto você como barman deve escutar muitas histórias, por que dessa vez você ao invés de escutar não conta as que já escutou? – Acho que essa é a frase mais bonita que já me disseram!

FINALMENTE ALGUEM QUE QUER ME ESCUTAR!

Espantei-me um pouco mas logo comecei a sorrir super feliz!

Comecei meu arsenal de histórias com uma história sobre uma mulher que foi trocada pela velha mãe da amiga!

* * *

**Reviews:**

Smile Angel: Hahhahaah realmente as ideias do naruto são tipo as minhas XDD Perigosas XDD Ela ta mimadinha mas é só nesses primeiros capitulos, ela naum trabalha não pq a familia dela tem money, ela eh de uma familia que tipo foi crescendo aos poucos e agora eh bem rica, mas ela começou a crescer antes dela nascer, então quando ela nasceu não era pobre nem rica mas ela sabe o valor que dinheiro tem XDD (digo isso pq eu tb so que nem ela, amo comprar XDD mas eu sei que naum pode exagera neh / mesmo sendo dificil!) e ela tem um hobby sim! que vc vai descobrir em um cap já planejado! XDDD

Mariah-chan17: Hahahhaha fico legal é? Que bom Vc tb usa essas estratageias? xDD Inspire-me em mim mesma xDD eu so cheia das taticas pra conseguir o que quero xDDD Que bom que naruto e sasuke ta agradando è realmente quando as tecnicas de fazer os pais comprarem o que agente quer não fuinciona, é como eu custumo dizer... Um cú! xDDD


	5. Depois de um tempo tudo começa a ser com

Bom gente não sei se vocês vão gostar desse cap, eu particulamente não gostei / Eu não ia fazer ele desse jeito mas acabou saindo assim né XD Esse episódio da Karin no bar ia ser mais um assunto central num capitulo aparte , mas tive que acelelrar a fic pq percebi que tava deixnado ela longa demais... Me atrasei pq não tive tempo de escrever nada semana passada, escrevi essa fic e a minha outra, vinculos, essa semana mesmo, pois bem, semana que vem só vo poder escrever no fim de semana já que essa sexta começam os provões (provas bimestrais) e só acabam sexta quem vem! Torçam por mim pq se não eu fico de final XDD

Pois bem, acho que a Karin ta mais vadia do que ela já é no manga, pesso perdão por isso viu gente!

Se bem que na minha escola tem umas minas tipo ela XDd O Sasuke e o naruto tão um pouco OOC, sei la eu acho, o naruto não ia chingar alguem tanto assim né? Ou iai... ? XDD ( se levar em conta que ele é meio pavio curto e aqui no brasil falar palavrão pesado é a coisa mais normal do mundo né...)

Pois bem, tem outra coisa que eu queria falar, mesmo a fic se passando em São Paulo- Brasil, eu **ODEIO** escrever/falar/ouvir, o nome deles do jeito correto aqui (Sasuke Uchiha) me recuso a escrever assim, por isso vo escrever como se fala lá no japão mesmo (Uchiha Sasuke)

só isso povo, bjos na bunda:

* * *

Depois de um tempo tudo começar a ser como tem que ser!

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sexta feira, dia de fazer feira lá em casa! Como faltei na escola resolvi vir com Shizune, a cozinheira de casa.

Por que faltei na escola? Simples, Cólicas menstruais.

Acabei faltando na escola, não que eu goste, não me confunda com a vagal da minha mãe, sem assistir as aulas eu não poderia ser uma das melhores alunas da classe, se não A melhor!

Eu Shizune caminhávamos pela feira com o carrinho já cheio e a lista completa, olhávamos distraidamente para as barracas a procura de algo extra que achássemos necessário, já que na cozinha de casa quem manda é Shizune.

"Naruto..." Ri, ao passar por uma barraca com vários "Narutos" cortados em fatias dentro de caixas transparentes.

Fazia mais ou menos três meses e meio desde a festa de bodas de minha mãe, que foi no mesmo dia em que conhecia Naruto e Sasuke, agora meus dois melhores amigos.

Mas admito que Naruto seja mais especial, bem eu sou mais intima dele, Sasuke é muito fechado e às vezes tenho a impressão que eu não passo de alguém que ele tem que suportar por causa de Naruto.

Já esse não, em tão pouco tempo e já agimos como se fossemos irmãos, é incrível como agimos naturalmente perto um do outro assim que nos conhecemos.

Porem também não posso negar que sinto uma forte atração por esse maldito Uchiha, que vem aumentando com o tempo, é tão forte que varias vezes no dia me pego pensando nele.

Ah sim, voltando à feira, era irônico... Ou não! Em como a comida favorita daquele peste era aquele macarrão japonês! Lamen né!? Que por sinal leva como ingrediente Naruto, essa verdura estranha branca com uma espiral cor de rosa fina.

Naruto nos arrasta pra liberdade sempre que pode! Tudo por causa desse maldito lamen!

Por falar no loiro, meu celular esta tocando em que me chama é justo ele!

"Falando no diabo né"...

Pego o celular e o coloco sobre o ouvido direito e logo escuto a voz dele dizer:

-Sakuraaaaa!!!!!! O teme e eu vamos passar na sua escola agora, sai da classe! – Teme... Lembro-me quando descobri o que isso, e dobe eram.

Trata-se de dois xingamentos em japonês, que os dois usam um com o outro por que uma vez Naruto acompanhado de um amigo que os aprendeu em sua aula de japonês resolveram encher a paciência de Sasuke o xingando de coisas que ele não sabia o significado! Utilizavam o teme, cansado Sasuke pediu pro garoto lhe ensinar outro xingamento para usar com Naruto, e então veio o dobe. Agora são mais apelidos do que xingamentos!

-"Eu não vou passar porcaria nenhuma!" – Escutei Sasuke falar ao fundo.

Então aquele mongo do Naruto esqueceu-me no outro lado da linha e começou a discutir com Sasuke. "Mas Sasuke hoje é sexta-feira vamos aproveitar e nos divertir com a Sakura" Naruto dizia, "Mas as aulas não acabaram dobe! Eu não vou matar aula pra encontrar ela sendo que a vejo varias vezes na semana, você pode não ligar, mas a freqüência da sua presença nas aulas é importante e pode te fazer repetir o ano!"

-Naruto! – Chamei e logo ele veio me atender.

-Sim!

-Não adianta você passar na minha escola, eu não fui pra lá hoje! – Disse enquanto caminhava novamente atrás de Shizune, quase me perco!

-Por queeee? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?? Você ta passando mal???... E que barulho de feira é esse atrás de você? – Pra variar ele estava todo afobado e preocupado.

-Não aconteceu nada, eu só tava com cólica de manha, mas já passou, e sobre o barulho de feira é por que...Bem eu estou na feira!

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?" Sasuke perguntou indiferente como sempre. Será que ele se preocupa comigo? Mesmo usando o tom de quem não liga que ele sempre usa, mesmo assim, ele ainda perguntou de mim!

Não que eu me importe... Nada disso, eu só queria saber se pra ele eu existo... Como amiga! Por que ele tão fechado e frio com os outros, só o vejo agir naturalmente perto de Naruto, queria que ele se sentisse a vontade comigo também, afinal... Eu gosto muito dele.

"Tava com cólica mas já passou, agora ta na feira" Naruto responde.

"Diga então que ela passe aqui na nossa hora da saída!"

Meu deus, ele quer que eu passe na escola deles????

É isso mesmo que eu escutei??

-Sakura, por que você não PA... – Naruto bem que começou a falar mas

eu mesma o interrompi antes que terminasse.

-Eu escutei Naruto, pode deixar que eu vou passar ai! – Acho que acabei falando animada demais! Maassss, quem se importa?

Não que eu realmente esteja animada! Não é isso, eu nem fiquei tão contente assim com o que Sasuke disse, não é nem por causa dele! Eu não gosto dele, como posso gostar de alguém que assim que conheci senti um ódio supremo? Eu só fiquei feliz por que ele...

Ta ta bom, eu fiquei feliz sim por que foi ele que me chamou e não Naruto. Não que eu não goste de quando é Naruto quem me convida, pelo contrario, mas é que Naruto me convidando não é nem de perto algo milagroso como um pedido de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Certo Sakura! Estaremos esperando então! Agora vou desligar por que o sinal tocou! – Naruto disse.

-Ta certo, beijos! – E desligamos.

-Amigos Sakura? – Shizune perguntou enquanto andávamos agora de volta pra casa.

-Sim! – Respondi sorrindo e logo dispersando em pensamentos.

Lembrei do primeiro dia que conheci esses dois, fui grossa logo de cara com Naruto dando-lhe uma bronca, mal sabia eu que isso viraria habito!

E com Sasuke troquei desavenças por pura besteira, se soubesse que ele não era uma pessoa tão ruim antes não teria ficado com raiva dele! Lembro-me que quis matá-lo de tão estressada que estava.

Chegando em casa tomei banho e me arrumei pra encontrar com os meninos na saída da escola.

Quando terminei de me arrumar já estava em cima da hora, pedi carona pra minha mãe que saia para o trabalho na hora do almoço! Continua a mesma vagal de antes, sorte a dela que a chefe é ela, e que os funcionários a adoram.

Mamãe me deixou na porta da escola dos garotos, eu acabei chegando dez minutos mais cedo.

Esperei e logo o sinal tocou, uma multidão de alunos sai pelo portão da escola, nenhuma pessoa que reconheci.

Mais cinco minutos de espera!

Hum, ok cinco minutos são tolerantes. Mesmo assim começo a ficar impaciente.

Mais dez minutos!

Dez minutos já são demais, mas como o Sasuke também ta atrasado deve ser algo importante.

Mais quinze minutos!

Tas legal mesmo sendo algo importante eles sabem que eu to aqui, não tem mais desculpas vão escutar quando aparecerem conseguiram me

deixar irritada.

Mais vinte minutos!

Ou eles aparecem agora ou eu vou embora! Caralho quem eles pensam que são pra me deixar esperando tanto tempo!

Eu ia me virar pra ir embora quando vejo Naruto vindo em minha direção, parecia irritado, mas assim que me viu abriu um sorrio que logo logo seria desfeito.

-Sakuraaaa!!!! Desculpa o atra... – Ele vinha em minha direção enquanto falava todo feliz, mas mais uma vez naquele dia o interrompi.

-Desculpa nada, é bom que tenha um bom motivo eu to aqui esperando vocês dois a vinte minutos! Quase meia hora! Porra... – Não pude terminar a frase, pois o que vi quando levantei um pouco os olhos da imagem de Naruto me assustou demais.

Sasuke chegava com uma cara nada boa com uma garota agarrada em seu pescoço. Fiquei tão chocada que Naruto percebeu olhou pra aquela imagem e disse:

-Ah essa ai é a insuportável da Karin, uma oferecida que vive dando em cima do Sasuke! Odeio essa garota e o Sasuke também!

Se a odeia ela por que a deixa pendurar-se em seu pescoço?

Mais um pouco e ela subia de cavalinho nele...

Meu deus a garota tava encochando o Sasuke!

-E-ela é namorada dele? – Perguntei um pouco gaguejante, mas fora devido ao susto de ver Sasuke uma pessoa conservadora andar por ai agarrado com uma garota vulgarmente.

-O que aquela ali namorada dele? – Naruto disse num tom irônico e depois rio um pouco. – Claro que não Sakura, um ele é solteiro e dois Karin seria a ultima mulher no mundo que ele ou qualquer outro iria querer como namorada, de aparência ela pode não ser tão ruim, mas é tão oferecida e vulgar que em pouco menos de um mês nessa escola já tinha fama de puta! O Sasuke quer é distancia dela, mas como você pode ver o que ela quer dele é exatamente o contrario de distancia!

Menos mal, só faltava eles serem namorados.

Sasuke finalmente chegou até nós, tenho a impressão que foi assim que me viu que ele expulsou aquela parasita das costas dele, ou foi isso ou foi a irritação dele que chegou ao limite.

Por que agora sim de perto de onde dava para escutá-los é que dava pra ver direitinho que ele tava bem irritado.

-Ai Sasuke que grosso! – A tal de Karin disse olhando pra ele e sendo ignorada enquanto ele olhava pra mim.

-Desculpa a demora, o professor nos prendeu na sala! – Ele me disse olhando-me nos olhos.

Uma desculpa esfarrapada mas tudo bem.

-E quem é essa? – Karin perguntou olhando-me com uma indiferença pavorosa.

-Haruno Sakura, amiga deles! – Sorri, mesmo não gostando dela assim de cara fui educada, Foi assim que me ensinaram, e é assim que eu sou.

-Amiga? Sasuke essa ai é sua amiga? – A folgada me ignorou enquanto mais uma vez tentava agarrá-lo, sem sucesso por sinal.

-Sasuke vamos! Vem Sakura, quero lhe contar de como o professor é filho da puta! – Naruto disse nos puxando pra longe daquela garota.

-Ei Sasuke espera! Eu tenho o dia livre hoje, vamos fazer algo? – Ela perguntou insistentemente nos seguindo.

-Não! – Secamente ele respondeu.

-Por que? – Fazia dengo tentando parecer fofa.

Estou com Naruto, odeio essa menina!

-Escuta aqui o vagaba, agente tem que trabalhar ta legal, agora vê se se toca e vaza daqui! – Naruto disse enquanto ainda puxava minha mão.

-E você pensa que ta falando com quem? – Toda metida ela perguntou.

-Karin cale-se e vá embora! – Nossa essa até eu achei pesado. Tudo bem que a menina é uma vaca... Mas o Sasuke falou de um jeito tão...

Frio que eu me assustei.

Pobrezinha, no final das contas ela gosta dele né... Deu pra perceber.

No fim do dia estávamos Naruto, Sasuke, eu... E a mocreia da Karin no bar do salão onde os meninos trabalham.

Enquanto ela dava descaradamente em cima de Sasuke, ou melhor, se oferecia pra ele, Naruto e eu conversávamos do outro lado do bar.

-Nossa Sakura, que cara é essa? – Naruto me perguntou enquanto limpava um copo.

-Ah... Nada, mas é que eu não suporto essa vadia! – Acho que eu disse alto demais, pois a própria começou um escândalo logo depois.

Mas afinal quem essa menina pensa que é? Se atirando desse jeito no Sasuke sendo que claramente nem ele gosta...

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Sexta feira dia de folga pra muitos, mas não para mim e o teme! Nós dois temos trabalho hoje.

Porem não é isso que vai nos impedir de nos divertimos né? Decidi que hoje mais uma vez vou passar na escola da Sakura!

Como estou no meio da aula entediante de biologia vou ter que esperar o sinal tocar e o recreio chegar.

Dito e feito, o sinal acabada de tocar graças a deus!

Sento-me de lado na cadeira e pego meu celular na mochila, começo a digitar o número do celular da Sakura, cujo eu sei de cor.

-Ligando pra Sakura de novo dobe? – Despreocupado e olhando pra janela, Sasuke, sentado na cadeira da carteira atrás de mim pergunta.

-Sim! Eu... Sakuraaaaa!!!!!! O teme e eu vamos passar na sua escola agora, sai da classe! – Nem tive tempo de terminar a explicar a Sasuke o que fazia, pois Sakura atendera o celular.

Logo o teme já sabia o que eu ia dizer.

-Eu não vou passar porcaria nenhuma! – O teme disse.

Que mal educado, como pode falar isso dessa maneira num tom que a Sakura pode muito bem escutar?

Depois é capaz de ela vir brigar comigo... Se tiver de TPM então... Mulher é um bicho perigoso...

- Mas Sasuke hoje é sexta-feira vamos aproveitar e nos divertir com a Sakura! – Disse a Sasuke, ele não pode dispensar um dia de folga desse jeito!

E alem do mais eu quero sair com a Sakura e com ele, parece incomum normalmente eu preferiria que ele não fosse, mas hoje eu quero é zuar não to afim de um encontro romântico.

-Mas as aulas não acabaram dobe! Eu não vou matar aula pra encontrar ela sendo que a vejo varias vezes na semana, você pode não ligar, mas a freqüência da sua presença nas aulas é importante e pode te fazer repetir o ano! – Ele fala como se eu faltasse toda a hora na escola.

Tudo bem que sempre que posso arrumo uma desculpa pra vadiar por ai, ou nem isso faço simplesmente vou embora ou nem apareço, mas mesmo assim... Que que tem só mais umas aulinhas?

Naruto! – Escutei a voz de Sakura soar na mini caixa de som do celular. Esqueci dela na outra linha!

-Sim! – Disse querendo saber o que ela queria.

-Não adianta você passar na minha escola, eu não fui pra lá hoje! – Ela me disse. Será que aconteceu algo a Sakura? Meu deus se a Sakura faltou na escola então é por que algo grave aconteceu!

-Por queeee? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?? Você ta passando mal???... E que barulho de feira é esse atrás de você? – Perguntei o Máximo de perguntas que pude antes de perceber o barulho de feira atrás dela e me distrair.

-Não aconteceu nada, eu só tava com cólica de manha, mas já passou, e sobre o barulho de feira é por que...Bem eu estou na feira! – Aaahhh então eram só cólicas!?

Que alivio!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Escuto o teme perguntar.

- Tava com cólica, mas já passou agora ta na feira – Lhe disse.

-Diga então que ela passe aqui na nossa hora da saída! – Até que enfim uma boa idéia teme!

Se nós não podemos ir ate ela, ela vem ate nós!

-Sakura, por que você não PA... – Nossa, nem comecei a falar direito e ela já me respondeu.

-Eu escutei Naruto, pode deixar que eu vou passar ai! – Ela disse toda animada! Quem diria que ia ficar tão contente em me ver.

-Certo Sakura! Estaremos esperando então! Agora vou desligar por que o sinal tocou! – Digo já que escutei não sei quem falar que o sinal tinha tocado.

E eu nem escutei nada!

- Ta certo, beijos! – Ela disse desligando o celular assim como eu fiz.

Guardei o celular na mochila e estranhei a falta de gente entrando na sala.

-Ué, o sinal não tinha tocado? – Perguntei a Sasuke olhando a sala a procura de gente reclamando da falta de tempo no recreio.

- Não dobe, você que sabe-se lá por que presumiu que ele havia tocado! – Ele me disse rindo ironicamente, tava na cara que ele tava me chamando de burro.

-Mas eu escutei o garoto falando que o sinal tinha batido! – me defendi lhe dizendo o que havia acontecido.

Começamos a discutir e logo o sinal verdadeiro tocou.

As ultimas aulas passaram como em todos os dias, pura tédio pairando no ar, até que no fim da última aula, ou seja a hora da saída horário em que combinamos de nos encontrarmos com Sakura, alguém resolve nos impedir de sair.

-Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke! Por favor, esperem! – O professor de matemática disse enquanto todos saiam da sala.

Obedecemos e esperamos.

-Devido ao atraso de vocês na aula passada, vocês perderam um trabalho em grupo, portanto vão ter que fazer agora! – Que filho da mãe desgraçado mentiroso!

Aula passada chegamos atrasados sim, mas foi por culpa da Karin que arrumou uma confusão dos diabos.

Perguntamos pra um dos meninos da classe se agente tinha perdido muita coisa, e ele disse que o professor só passou uma explicação na lousa.

Esse professor sempre inventa coisa pra ferrar nossa vida! Tenho certeza que ele me odeia, e da pra ver na cara dele que ele ta adorando mentir desse jeito!

-Certo o que temos que fazer? – Sasuke perguntou e logo o professor lhe entregou uma folha com dez exercícios de matemática pra serem feitos.

Fizemos tudo, ou melhor, Sasuke fez, eu não tava entendendo nada, e entregamos ao professor que nos dispensou rapidamente já que viu a minha cara intimidadora e entendeu que se inventasse mais ia sobrar pra ele.

Sakura devia ta "pe da vida" com agente. Afinal ele já nos esperava a um bom tempo.

Mas enquanto descíamos as escadas pra nos encontrarmos com ela, Karin chegou se atirando em Sasuke como sempre.

Eu realmente não suporto essa garota.

Descemos em fim as escadas com Sasuke tentando se livrar da chata.

Chegando à saída pude ver Sakura ao longe nos esperando com uma cara nada feliz, apressei-me e fui ao seu encontro sorridente pedindo desculpas, pena que mais uma vez no dia mal pude terminar de falar e ela me interrompeu brava dizendo:

-Desculpa nada, é bom que tenha um bom motivo eu to aqui esperando vocês dois a vinte minutos! Quase meia hora! Porra... – Nossa, foi tudo isso mesmo?

Mas a culpa não é nossa o professor que é o culpado.

Realmente deixamos a Sakura brava... Isso não é nada bom!

Quando ia abrir a boca pra me defender vi que agora ela olhava pra algum ponto alem de mim, virei minha cabeça e vi Sasuke se aproximando com aquelazinha em seu pescoço.

Só não entendi por que a cara de espantada dela.

-Ah essa ai é a insuportável da Karin, uma oferecida que vive dando em cima do Sasuke! Odeio essa garota e o Sasuke também! – Expliquei a situação "Karin" em poucas palavras a Sakura.

Mas a cara de espanto agora me pareceu torna-se algo como... Tristeza!?

-E-ela é namorada dele? – Ela perguntou gaguejando um pouco.

Namorada? Segurei-me pra não começar a rir.

Imaginei a cena dos dois como namorados felizes... Nada recomendável!

-O que aquela ali namorada dele? – Eu disse irnonicamente, acabei não me segurando e ri um pouco.

– Claro que não Sakura, um ele é solteiro e dois Karin seria a ultima mulher no mundo que ele ou qualquer outro iria querer como namorada, de aparência ela pode não ser tão ruim, mas é tão oferecida e vulgar que em pouco menos de um mês nessa escola já tinha fama de puta! O Sasuke quer é distancia dela, mas como você pode ver o que ela quer dele é exatamente o contrario de distancia!

Nem pude mais falar nada, Sasuke chegou e mais uma vez roubou toda minha atenção. Isso ta começando a me irritar!

Como diabos ele consegue fazer Sakura ver e escutar somente a si com só um olhar?

A Karin acabou chegando também e pra variar tentou empacar nossas vidas, mas com a graça de deus nós fugimos dela.

O que iríamos descobrir só depois foi que ela acabou nos seguindo e infelizmente descobrindo onde trabalhamos... Ou seja, gora estamos Sakura, Sasuke, Karin e eu aqui no bar do salão!

Enquanto Karin se oferece como sempre a Sasuke, Sakura e eu estamos do outro lado do balcão.

Mas tem algo de estranho, ao invés de conversarmos como normalmente, ela não para de falar mal da Karin.

Algo me veio à mente quando mais uma vez olhei para o olhar nada agradável que Sakura dava na direção dos dois lá do outro lado.

Seria isso ciúme?

É impressão minha ou minha melhor amiga esta se apaixonando pelo meu melhor amigo?

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

Se não fosse o fato de não querer ser ignorante, provavelmente eu não apareceria mais na escola.

Suportar essas crianças da minha classe é dose. Em especial esse ser sentado a minha frente.

Naruto!

Se não fosse meu amigo desde que me conheço por gente...

Não sei o que seria de mim agora...

Provavelmente uma pessoa melhor e mais focada!

Meu deus o sinal mal toca pra essa porcaria de aula acabar e ele já vai encher a paciência de Sakura?

-Ligando pra Sakura de novo dobe? – Pergunto a ele que agora está sentado de lado na sua cadeira.

Eu continuo a olhar para o céu atrás da janela.

-Sim! Eu... Sakuraaaaa!!!!!! O teme e eu vamos passar na sua escola agora, sai da classe! – O idiota nem termina de falar comigo e já começa a berrar com ela.

Claro que com isso eu já soube o que ele queria.

-Eu não vou passar porcaria nenhuma! – Como disse, sem esse irresponsável a me meter em planos que o mesmo faz, eu seria uma pessoa melhor.

- Mas Sasuke hoje é sexta-feira vamos aproveitar e nos divertir com a Sakura! – E ele ainda tenta argumentar...

Será que eu tenho que lembrar tudo pra ele?

-Mas as aulas não acabaram dobe! Eu não vou matar aula pra encontrar ela sendo que a vejo varias vezes na semana, você pode não ligar, mas a freqüência da sua presença nas aulas é importante e pode te fazer repetir o ano! – Sinceramente, as vezes me sinto como se fosse sua mãe.

Ele me olhou de uma forma que só confirmou o que eu mais temia!

Tornei-me sua mãe...

Olhou-me como se fosse um garoto bravo após receber uma bronca, e eu... Tenho certeza que olhava pra ele como se fosse uma mãe apreendendo o filho.

Ah deus a que ponto cheguei?

Ele voltou a atenção ao celular e de repente começou a jorrar perguntas afobadas.

-Por queeee? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?? Você ta passando mal???... E que barulho de feira é esse atrás de você? – Tirando a última delas não posso negar que me preocupei um pouco com Sakura.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Não excitei em perguntar, a curiosidade era maior.

- Tava com cólica, mas já passou agora ta na feira – Naruto disse.

Cólicas? Que motivo ridículo pra tanto estardalhaço.

-Diga então que ela passe aqui na nossa hora da saída! – Disse sabendo que Naruto não iria descansar até que se encontrasse com ela hoje.

Pelo que pude repara ele gosta muito dela.

-Sakura, por que você não PA... –Ele mal falou e pelo visto ela o interrompeu. Depois disso parei de prestar atenção na conversa, que acabou logo em seguida.

-Ué, o sinal não tinha tocado? – Escutei Naruto perguntar, o olhei pelos cantos dos olhos e vi que ele procurava pelo resto da classe na sala.

- Não dobe, você que sabe-se lá por que presumiu que ele havia tocado! – Disse sorrindo assim que lembrei que sem ele, realmente seria uma pessoa melhor.

Como posso ser amigo de um alienado feito ele?

-Mas eu escutei o garoto falando que o sinal tinha batido! – Ele disse se defendendo, como se soubesse que tirava sarro dele em pensamentos.

O loco depois começou a discutir comigo e por pouco não fomos expulsos da sala.

O tempo passou voando em relação às últimas aulas. Porem quando saímos assim como toda a classe da sala, fomos parados por um dos professores que mais detesto nessa escola.

-Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke! Por favor, esperem! – O professor de matemática disse.

Fomos obrigados a parar já que infelizmente eram nossos nomes que ele chamava.

-Devido ao atraso de vocês na aula passada, vocês perderam um trabalho em grupo, portanto vão ter que fazer agora! – Era mentira, mas tudo bem.

Se for assim que o idiota quer... Não são uns poucos exercícios que vão me assustar.

Porem tenho certeza que tudo de calma que eu sentia, Naruto sentia de raiva.

-Certo o que temos que fazer? – Perguntei friamente a ele, e o mesmo me entregou uma folha com dez exercícios pra fazermos.

Acabei fazendo tudo sozinho por que era obvio que Naruto é que não ia fazer nada.

Entregamos a porcaria da folha com tudo completo, como fui eu que lhe entreguei o papel tive tempo de olhá-lo nos olhos de um jeito que tenho certeza que nunca mais ele vai resolver inventar trabalhos extras a mim e Naruto.

Agora sim poderíamos sair e nos encontrarmos com Sakura, que por sinal devia estar bem brava já que a fizemos esperar por uns trinta minutos.

Acabei pensando cedo demais já que assim que cheguei ao pé da escada senti um peso em minhas costas.

Nem precisa de mais nada pra saber que agora eu mais uma vez tinha Karin pendurada em mim.

Desci as escadas tentando me livrar dela, mas a garota hoje estava empenhada, devia ser por causa do barraco que ela e Naruto armaram hoje cedo, com ele estando ao meu lado ela sabia que ia acabar irritando-o já que os dois não se suportam.

Assim que as escadas acabaram Naruto correu em direção a Sakura que estava mais ao longe, eu bem que tentei ir até ela também mas, Karin complicava as coisas.

Livrei-me de Karin assim que vi que ela me olhava, não queria que pensasse que sou louco de ter algo com essa vad

Não sei por que, mas pensar que Sakura podia achar que eu e ela tínhamos algo me pareceu uma péssima idéia.

-Ai Sasuke que grosso! – Ouvi Karin dizer, mas não prestava atenção a ela, tinha que me desculpar com Sakura pela falata de educação em deixá-la esperando.

-Desculpa à demora, o professor nos prendeu na sala! – Eu lhe disse olhando em seus olhos.

-E quem é essa? – Mais uma vez somente escutei Karin falar.

-Haruno Sakura, amiga deles! – Ela sorriu desviando seu olhar de mim a Karin, provavelmente essa vai ser a primeira e última vez que ela tratara Karin bem.

Seguimos dali pra primeiro um shopping e depois vadiamos pelas ruas, persegui que durante todo o trajeto alguém nos seguia.

Esse alguém só podia ser Karin, percebi também que nem Naruto e nem Sakura repararam.

Os dois me fizeram andar de um shopping a outro pra fazermos absolutamente nada.

Sakura até hoje me surpreende com seus atos repentinos de garota mimada, como agiu no dia que nos conhecemos.

Vive falando de marcas isso e marcas aquilo, uma verdadeira mimada, mas também por outro lado, demonstra ser uma pessoa boa, tanto que em tão pouco tempo já parece ser amiga de infância de Naruto.

É incrível como esses dois se apegaram fácil.

O tempo passou e já era hora de agente ir trabalhar já que sexta feira sempre tem uma festa naquele bendito salão, graças a deus caso contrario eu ganharia menos do que já ganho.

Infelizmente não tivemos tempo de despistar Karin e ela acabou descobrindo onde trabalhamos.

Se eu avisasse Naruto que ela nos seguia ele faria um escândalo e de mais um eu não preciso, prefiro deixar ela nos descobrir e depois mandar os seguranças a barrarem quando as visitas se tornarem freqüentes demais.

E como imaginei, ela resolveu aparecer no bar quando nós três já estávamos lá...

Essa garota não tem nada mais útil pra fazer não?

Ela conseguiu separar o grupo, cá estou eu de um lado do bar tendo que a ouvirela falar besteiras atrás de besteiras e recebendo olhares nada agradáveis de Sakura do outro lado do bar onde ela e Naruto estão seguros.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Mariah-chan17: Brigadaaaa, que bom que a festa agradou xDD amei seu coment XDD bom SasukxSaku ta começando como vc pode ver né XDD eu tive que pular um tempo ai, e nem deu pra mostrar como eles ficaram amigos, mas eu explico isso depois num capitulo com uma perso nova xDD que eu amo

AngelZinha: Jura que é uma das suas favoritas? Que mágico, ganhei meu dia agora!!! te amo!!!! Minha fic nunca foi uma das favoritas de ngm!

Eternity Curse: Amada já conversamos sobre sua review né? XDDD nothing to say!!


	6. A amiga de Sakura!

Bom gente esse capitulo vai ser narrado inteiramente pela Ino, uma convidada especial! XD Eu amo a Ino gente, acho ela demais! A melhor amiga ever, eu amo a Sakura mas a Ino também é foda demais! amo as duas! XD

Se eu fizer mais um capitulo desse tipo, que contem o pov de outra pessoa que não seja o trio maravilha( Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura) vai ser igual a esse, o capitulo vai ser completamente narrado pelo personagem extra!

Eu não gostei muito do fim... Bom eu comento o fim no fim do cap que ai vocês já leram XD

O toque do celular que a Ino coloc pra sakura é o mesmo que eu coloquei pra minha amiga isabela! XD è muito legal essa musica fala de amizade, que toda vez que você ta mal é com essa pessoa que você conta e etc.. muito show amo essa musica, e o do Naruto tb, não é o toque de ngm ainda no meu cel, mas é uma musica que eu amo! XD

**aviso pra quem quiser ver o vestido da ino tem um link no meu perfil**

* * *

**A amiga de Sakura!

* * *

INO'S POV**

Estava me olhando no espelho, apreciado a minha incrível beleza.

Longos cabelos lisos e loiros, brilhantes e sedosos, belos olhos azuis e uma linda dupla de sobrancelhas, altura boa e um maravilhoso corpo.

Escuto alguém bater na porta do meu quarto e mando entrar.

Era minha mãe.

-Filha, que horas é a festa? – Ela perguntou sem nem sair dor arco da porta.

-Começa as nove e meia mãe, mas eu vou chegar às dez! – Todo mundo sabe que é uma regra chegar pelo menos meia hora atrasada.

É quando a festa realmente começa!

-Ta bom então. E já não ta na hora de você tomar banho e se arrumar? – Meu deus ainda bem que tenho minha mãe pra não me deixar perder o horário.

-Tem razão mãe! Vou tomar banho! – Disse correndo pro banheiro e já me despindo.

Um tempo depois, ok algumas hora depois e eu estava pronta, de banho tomado, vestida e maquiada.

Passei pelo espelho do quarto e vi de relance meu reflexo ao passar. Não pude conter a vontade de parar a sua frente de novo.

Amo o meu reflexo.

Lá estava eu, linda em um vestido curto tomara que caia.

O vestido tem um pano de fundo que da a cor a ele, que por sinal era um violeta morto, pálido. O segundo pano era o de bordados preto, um sobre o ouro pareciam ser o mesmo.

Nos pés usava um lindo sapato preto de salto aberto.

Cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem nem muito pesada e nem muito leve, na medida certa.

Eu estava linda!

Sai dos devaneios que me prendiam presa em frente ao espelho e fui para festa.

Mal sabia eu o que me aguardava lá.

Chegando a festa, que era em um famoso salão de um prédio de obviamente, festas fui logo puxada por uma amiga minha pedindo ajuda pra chagar em um amigo meu.

A ajudei com todo prazer, adoro quando amigos meus ficam, quem sabe não sai um namoro...

Passei a procurar a aniversariante, uma amiga que fazia dezesseis anos, era uma festa de "sweet sixteen".

Achei-a e entreguei-lhe o presente e fui atrás de outras amigas.

Estavam bebendo no bar, e ao chegar ao bar...

Tive uma bela visão, dois barmen lindos.

Um loiro não tão lindo assim, bonito mas nem tanto.

Bom o que realmente chamou minha atenção foi o outro, o garoto mais bonito que já vi em toda minha vida.

Alto, forte, olhos pretos assim como seu cabelo e um rosto maravilhoso.

Era **O** garoto.

Sentei-me do lado das minhas três amigas, que não por coincidência tenho certeza, estavam amontoadas na frente daquele deus grego sorrindo todas bobas.

-Vai querer algo? – Ele me perguntou assim que sentei.

Foi ai que descobri que ele tem uma voz tão... Tão... Tão grave e profunda.

Ai ele é perfeito...

Sorri de volta jogando todo o meu charme e disse:

-E o que você recomenda? – Respondi com uma pergunta... Algum papo podia sair dali.

Ele me pareceu... Incomodado com a minha resposta?

- Depende do seu gosto... – Ele respondeu, acho que de má vontade.

Pareceu-me ser um garoto tão frio.

AMEI.

- Do que você gosta então? – Ainda sorria e mais uma vez respondi perguntando. Era obvio que eu queria puxar papo.

-O que eu gosto de beber meninas como você não agüentam! – Perdi o sorriso na hora, ele me falou isso com uma cara tão... Ai nem sei, só sei que até me desanimou um pouco.

Mas nada de me abalar com isso, acabei pedindo uma batida de morango.

Passei o tempo todo que ficamos no bar lançando-lhe olhares, o chamava a toda hora e por deus, me ofereci o Maximo que pude...

De um jeito não vulgar claro!

Mas não deu jeito, eu já estava alegre de tanta bebida que pedi, quase ficando bêbada e ele não mostrou interesse algum sobre mim.

Resolvi então sair do bar pra ele sentir minha falta.

Ai que raiva, acabei ficando com outro garoto, bonito, mas não chegava aos pés do barman, que por sinal eu não sei o nome.

Sai da festa e fui dormir na casa de uma amiga, se chegasse bêbada em casa estava morta.

Sim bêbada, depois de sair do bar acabei bebendo mais com os garçons.

No dia seguinte veio a milha velha conhecida: Senhorita ressaca.

E que ressaca... Fiquei tão brava pelo senhor bonitão me ignorar que realmente acabei bebendo demais.

Eu e as meninas, já que foi uma cambada pra casa da Nakura, a garota que nos hospedou, passamos a tarde toda fazendo absolutamente nada.

À noite fomos ao cinema e voltamos pra casa da Nakura, dormimos lá mais um dia e domingo depois do almoço voltei pra casa assim como as outras meninas.

Na segunda feira de manha recebi uma mensagem da minha melhor amiga, aquela garota testuda de cabelos cor de rosa.

Haruno Sakura.

Embora passemos pouquíssimo tempo juntas na escola já que estudamos em classes diferentes, sempre que podemos nos vemos depois da escola.

Claro que não é todo dia, mas em fim, não vivemos grudadas, mas pode ter certeza que somos melhores amigas desde sempre.

Pois bem, a testuda me mandou uma mensagem com o seguinte recado:

Porca, quero saber como foi a festa da garota do vôlei! Vamos embora juntas hoje?

Mas é claro que sim né! Respondi assim que vi a mensagem, combinamos de nos encontrarmos na saída assim que batesse o sinal.

E assim foi feito, saímos juntas e eu fui contando como foi a festa.

-Então eu cheguei lá, linda maravilhosamente como sempre... – Eu dizia antes de ser interrompida.

-Convencida! – Ela tinha que comentar algo do gênero, sempre comenta...

-Calada! Me deixa terminar... – Ela encurvou a cabeça um pouco em sina para mim continuar sorrindo. – Cheguei lá no bar linda maravilhosa né... E vi **O**garoto Sakura! Eu disse **O** garoto, lindo, alto, cabelo preto olhos pretos, rosto perfeito... Ai **O** garoto! – O engraçado foi que ela fez um cara de pensativa... Como se tentasse formar a imagem dele na cabeça, e achasse algo estranho.

- E você ficou com ele? Por um acaso o nome dele é Sasuke? – Ela perguntou com a mesma carinha fofa de curiosa de sempre.

Ai tenho que admitir que a Sakura é uma garota muito fofa, foi por isso que fiquei amiga dela.

-Não fiquei... Ele nem deu bola pra mim testa!! E olha que eu me ofereci... – Choraminguei ignorando a pergunta do nome sem querer. – Eu acabei bebendo de mais e ficando com outro garoto.

Ela rio, um riso de deboche.

Desgraçada.

-Não fica assim fofinha, só por que você levou um fora! Mas se esse garoto for quem eu to pensando que é... Não era atoa que você levou um fora... – Ela me disse sorrindo.

Será que ele o conhece? Se conhecer vai ter que me apresentar, assim dessa vez eu não deixo escapar.

-Sakura... Como assim "quem eu to pensando"? Vai me dizer que você o conhece? Ai meu deus, se você o conhece você tem que me apresentar, por que eu tenho que ficar com ele! – Eu disse toda afobada, precisava saber o nome do meu amado.

-Sabe o Sasuke e o Naruto? – Sim, mas o que os amigos dela têm haver com a história?

-Sei! Lógico, faz mais de três meses que você me fala deles! – Disse deixando claro pela minha cara que eu não sabia em como esses dois iam ajudar na conversa.

- Pois então, os dois trabalham de barmen de um salão, eu acho que nesses três meses que agente se viu poucas vezes, eu não ti falei de como eles eram... O Sasuke é exatamente como você descreveu, e o Naruto é loiro de olhos azuis, um pouco mais baixo que o Sasuke, tem os cabelos arrepiados e vive sorrindo... Falando nos dois, eu nem te contei né. Teve um dia que eu faltei na escola na sexta, dia que eles trabalham e o Naruto me chamou pra mata aula ai...

Então ela começou a contar a história de quando os três passaram o dia todo juntos e apareceu uma tal de Karin vaca pra atrapalhar.

Eu não sei não, ela me contou tudo sobre os três né, e me falou do Sasuke de um jeito, e dessa Karin ela falou tão mal...

Acho que a Sakura ta se apaixonando se já não ta... O problema parece ser que ele não percebeu isso ainda.

Acabei almoçando na casa da testa mesmo.

Na terça feira, dia de treino de vôlei acabei me atrasando por causa de um trabalho que tive que fazer as pressas antes do treino.

Chegando lá Tenten, uma amiga que treina comigo, a minha dupla quando agente muda a modalidade pra vôlei de areia, ela veio me dizer que o treino tinha sido cancelado por que nossa treinadora, a Anko, ficou doente.

E não tem ninguém pra substituir ela? Porra que palhaçada, o campeonato já ta chegando...

- Relaxa Ino, agente resolveu treinar mesmo assim! Ta todo mundo te esperando na quadra! – Ela me disse logo após me ouvir reclamar.

- E por que não começaram sem mim? – Realmente não fazia sentido elas começarem a jogar sem mim.

-Por que como capitã e melhor jogadora do time, você foi eleita a treinadora do dia!

Nossa, eu to podendo ein!

Sorri e concordei, então fomos pra quadra.

O treino acabou sendo muito produtivo, as meninas pra provar para a coordenadora dos times de vôlei que podíamos muito bem treinarmos sem treinador uma vez ou outra, se comportaram bem e me obedeceram direitinho.

Durante o treino, como sempre, coloquei o papo em dia com Tenten.

Deixe-me descrever Tenten, uma garota mais baixa que eu de cabelos castanhos sempre presos em dois coques altos, olhos também castanhos, um corpo simples e uma personalidade muito doce.

Um amor de garota.

Ainda não acreditava que minha amiga, Mitsashi Tenten estava a fim do senhor, como ela mesma o chamava, perfeição.

Certo, certo eu vou explicar tudo isso direito.

Tenten estuda em outra escola, diferente da minha e diferente da do senhor perfeição, ela estuda numa escola que fica no caminho das duas.

Lá ela tem o seu melhor amigo, Rock Lee, o conheci certa vez, muito elétrico e feio pro meu gosto. Mas uma boa pessoa com certeza.

Através de Lee, Tenten ficou amiga de Hyuuga Neji, o senhor perfeição.

Ele é um garoto conservador, não fala muito e sorri pouco. Realmente um garoto de poucas palavras e muito intimidador.

Cabelos longos castanhos, alto, um porte forte, e olhos estranhos já que parece não terem cor. Mas é um menino bonito.

Pois então, desde que tinha onze anos Tenten os conhece, quando era mais nova teve de cara uma paixonite pelo senhor Hyuuga, mas com o tempo deixou de gostar do menino.

Porem agora, aparentemente essa bobona resolveu gostar dele de novo.

Ai francamente como diabos a Tenten se deixar gostar de um menino que não reconhece seu valor como namorada em potencial, mal demonstra que gosta dela como amiga e que tem mania de perfeição?

Ele não a da o valor que merece!

Deixei bem claro que estava revoltada, ela tinha que encontrar alguém melhor pra ela.

Tinha que encontrar o seu barman assim como eu encontrei o meu.

Tenten só ria com os meus comentários, mas pelo amor de deus eu estava certa.

Ela então agradeceu a preocupação e disse que desde que Neji brigou com um loirinho da escola dele, ele mudou.

Disse que agora não era tão arrogante quanto antes, que não tratava mais tão mal sua prima e etc... Falou que agora ele estava gentisl na medida do possível, ainda não falava muito mas não destratava as pessoas, e realmente a tratava de uma forma mais doce agora.

Parecia se importar.

Ai deus, se isso for verdade vou ter que retirar tudo que disse sobre ele... E eu odeio retirar o que disse.

Bem Tenten pediu pra combinar com Sakura um dia de nós três sairmos.

As duas se conheceram num dia que as chamei pra dormirem lá em casa, acabaram se dando super bem.

Falam-se às vezes mais ou menos uma vez a cada duas semanas, não é muito, mas já é algo.

E falando do diabo, assim que Tenten falou o nome Sakura meu celular começou a tocar o toque escolhido pra essa criatura.

"My friend" da Groove Armada.

Atendi:

-Oi testuda! – Disse e logo escutei aquela voz tão conhecida.

-Porca, vamos sair sexta? Eu quero te levar no trabalho dos meninos pra você os conhecer! – Ela disse toda animada, parece que atrás dela dois meninos discutiam.

-Sexta? Ta... Ta bom, não vou fazer nada mesmo! Quer dizer que finalmente conhecer o famoso Sasukeeee! – Não pude deixar de cantar o nome do affair da minha amiga, cantei de um jeito bem gozador.

Às vezes posso ser bem criançona.

-Ai para sua chata! – Chata? É às vezes ela também pode ser bem infantil - Desde segunda você cismou com ele viu, alem do Sasuke você também vai conhecer o Naruto. – Ah sim como pude esquecer do famoso Naruto?

Ta ai mais uma prova de que eu sei que ela gosta do Sasuke. Ela fala tanto de um quanto de outro, nunca deixou de citar nenhum numa conversa sobre os amigos, nunca falou só de Sasuke como também nunca falou só de Naruto.

Mas do jeito que ela fala, da pra perceber que ela ama os dois, mas o Naruto ta na cara que é um amigo-irmão pra ela, já o Sasuke não, dele ela fala dando a impressão de amigo-affair, amigo pra namorado.

-Lógico, como pude esquecer-me do seu novo irmão? – Enquanto falava no celular com Sakura, andava a te a saída do clube com Tenten.

Tenten então começou a fazer sinais e falar sem produzir som sobre o convite pra sairmos todas juntas.

-Ah Sakura! – Eu disse chamando-lhe a atenção antes que ela quisesse desligar.

-Fala porca! – Ah esses apelidos carinhosos que temos uma pra outra, às vezes me emociono com eles. Eu devido ao meu nome virei uma porca, só por que Ino em japonês significa porca, por que de porca não tenho nada. E ela por causa da fisionomia que tem, ou seja, a testa grande tronou-se a testa.

- Eu to com a Tenten aqui do meu lado, e ela deu a idéia de sairmos nós três juntas um dia desses, que acha?

-Claro que eu topo porca, e manda um beijo pra ela! – Depois disso ela teve que desligar e eu e Tenten fomos embora cada uma em seu devido carro indo para sua devida casa.

Ai ai e foi uma longa semana, digo longos dois dias até sexta.

Varias coisas aconteceram como provas, que eu não sabia que haviam sido marcadas, e notas, notas baixas que depois eu vou ter que recuperar.

Ai vida de estudante é realmente um sofrimento.

Mas para minha alegria, finalmente sexta feira veio, o dia em que eu ia descobrir que são os dois garotos que ocupam o coraçãozinho da minha amiga.

A chegada desse dia me fez pensar, se o meu deus grego for realmente esse tal de Sasuke... Acho que vou ficar solteira de novo.

Na saída me encontrei com Sakura, e ela veio me contar das notas maravilhosas que tirou nas provas de matemática e química, e depois começou a choramingar do sete e meio da prova de física.

Agora deus, eu lhe pergunto. Por quê? Por que todo cdf reclama de notas tão boas como sete e meio, seriam eles seres tão ingratos assim? Por que eles não se contentam com o que tem? Por um acaso eles não vêem que ruim mesmo é um zero? Um três, dois e meio?

-Ai testuda para de reclamar desse maldito sete, eu zerei a prova de matemática e to aqui de boa! – Eu disse lhe olhando com um pouco de irritação no olhar.

Às vezes da vontade de bater nesse povo nerd.

Eu até hoje não acredito que ele perde duas horas do seu dia, todo dia, estudando.

Credo pra mim você só tem que estudar em semana pré prova.

- YAMAKA INO! – Ai Jesus, por que eu fui abrir minha boca?

Reviro os olhos já prevendo o que vou escutar, até parece que tenho uma segunda mãe.

-Não acredito que você zerou a prova de matemática!... E agora? Você vai ter que compensar essa nota com um notão na próxima prova... Ino pelo amor de deus você quer repetir o ano? – Humf, eu reclamo, mas acho tão fofo esse jeito dela de cuidar de mim. È a minha mamãe afinal.

-Ta sorrindo por que? – Acabei sorrindo sem querer, parece que só aumentei a cara de brava dela.

-De nada mãe... de nada, e não eu não quero repetir! – Provavelmente ela vai falar que eu to debochando da preocupação dela.

-E para de debochar de mim, só por que eu me importo com você! – E o que eu disse?

-Oooohhhhh!! – Dei-lhe um abraço e logo ela parou de reclamar.

- E aonde vamos agora Sakura? – Só agora notei que ela não me disse aonde íamos antes de passar no trabalho dos dois.

- Sei La, vamos pro cinema? – E nem ela sabia... Bom cinema é sempre uma boa opção.

-Claro, ver o que?

- Já viu Hair Spray?

-Não, borá ver isso então?

-Aham! O Zac Efron ta muito fofo nesse filme! – Ai ai esqueci de falar que a testuda adora o Zac Efron, assim como outros artistas.

Só pude rir.

Fomos ao cinema e vimos o filme, na verdade musical, um pouco cansativo, mas eu achei muito legal.

-E o que foi o John Travolta de mulher gorda dançante!? E o Zac de Link?? Aaahhh que fofooooo!!! – A testudinha disse assim que saímos da sala do cinema.

-Ai eu adorei o filme! – Nós conversávamos animadas quando de repente o celular de Sakura começou a tocar.

"Stronger" do Kaney West. Adoro essa musica.

Ela conversou com seja lá quem fosse do outro da linha e quando terminou só me disse pra irmos para uma sorveteria que tinha ali perto.

Nós fomos e quando eu menos esperava a pessoa que eu menos esperava apareceu junto a outra pessoa que eu também não esperava ver.

-Naruto, Sasuke! Chegaram! – Quando a testa os viu abriu um sorriso alegre e foi logo os cumprimentando com um beijo em cada bochecha.

E eu fiquei parada olhando para o meu deus grego cumprimentar Sakura e depois sorrir, o que eu tinha concluído ser impossível depois da festa, pra Sakura.

Então seu nome ressoou em minha cabeça em eco, ouvi repetidamente, "Sasuke" pela descrição que Sakura dera só podia ser ele o Sasuke, o Sasuke da Sakura.

O Sasuke que deus sabe eu nunca seria capaz de tentar roubar dela, o Sasuke que antes era o **meu** deus grego e agora é o deus grego da minha **amiga**.

Respirei fundo e conformei-me, agora só precisava ter certeza que ela gostava mesmo dele, por que no fundo ainda tinha uma esperança de que minha suspeita estivesse errada.

Cheguei mais a frente onde eles estavam e sorri cumprimentando os dois do mesmo jeito que Sakura fez.

-Sasuke, Naruto, essa é a amiga de quem falei a Ino! – Sakura disse olhando de um para o outro e apontando para mim.

Então ela falou de mim pra eles? Que meiga.

-E Ino, esses são os dois de quem eu lhe falei, Sasuke – Então ela apontou para o deus. Infelizmente. – E Naruto! – Ai ela apontou para o outro loirinho ao lado de Sasuke.

Bom agora que sei seu nome não posso mais chamá-lo de deus né?

Fomos os quatro caminhando para aonde a festa que fui à semana passada foi, e aonde era também o local de trabalho dos dois.

Mas Naruto não pode deixar de notar que era a mesma loira da semana passada.

-Ei, mas você não era a atirada da semana passada? – Ela perguntou descaradamente olhando pra mim e sorrindo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo para se perguntar a uma garota.

Corei um pouco, mas logo lembrei que Sakura sempre diz que tem que dar broncas no menino a toda hora, então tomei a liberdade de fazer o mesmo.

- Como é que é seu oxigenado? Atirada? Ta me confundindo com quem? Eu só tava tentando puxar papo seu idiota! – Descontei a minha raiva do zero em matemática nele dando-lhe além de belas palavras, que por sinal podiam ser piores, um forte tapa no braço.

Ele só passou a mão no local em que foi estapeado e disse:

-Então era você mesmo ein! Sakura não sabia que você tinha uma amiga tão atirada assim! Só faltava ela... – Não pude o deixarele terminar, já tava passando vergonha demais.

Chutei sua canela, foi o primeiro reflexo que tive.

-Naruto você não pode falar assim de pessoas que mal conhece! – Mais uma vez mamãe Sakura dava uma bronca em alguém.

Enquanto isso Sasuke só observava tudo sem falar uma palavra, me lembrei do Neji da Tenten.

-Então vocês já se conheciam? – Sakura perguntou olhando pra mim e depois para Sasuke.

-Ela foi à ultima festa de sexta, me pediu varias bebidas depois bebeu as que os garçons serviam e ficou bêbada. – Sasuke disse. Como ele sabia que bebi o que os garçons serviam até não poder mais?

-Foi mesmo né! O Sasuke percebeu que ela era a mesma garota da foto que você mostrou aquela vez e fico de olho! Depois um dos garçons veio contar que uma loirinha bebeu todas! – Naruto falava agora.

Ficou de olho em mim? Quer dizer que o Sasuke ficou olhando pra mim?

Será que ele sentiu alguma atração então?

Não tive coragem de perguntar isso agora, deixei passar e assim nós chegamos ao salão em vinte minutos.

Durante o trajeto todo quem mais falava era Naruto seguido por mim e Sakura, e o Sasuke só respondia quando ou o Naruto falava alguma coisa idiota ou quando a Sakura lhe perguntava algo.

Pelo que percebi dos dois, deu pra perceber que o Naruto gosta muito dela, e o Sasuke, bom ele é mais fechado mas se não me engano ele olhava pra ela as vezes, quando achava que ninguém prestava atenção, ele na verdade dava mais atenção a ela do que a qualquer outra pessoa do grupo.

Eu acho que talvez ele também goste dela.

Se for o caso...

Chegando ao prédio subimos direto para o bar, era fim de tarde e estávamos adiantados.

Parece que pra festa de hoje fora combinado um horário de inico mais tarde que o normal.

Então ficamos conversando ali no bar mesmo. Uma conversa animada e divertida.

Nós duas resolvemos então ajudar os dois a prepara o bar para adiantar o trabalho.

Depois de um pouco de trabalho eu e Naruto fomos para o lado de fora do bar e ficamos sentados nos banquinhos conversando com Sakura e Sasuke, que agora falava mais.

Enquanto isso os dois ficaram do lado de dentro do bar, terminando de secar algumas locas.

No meio da conversa eu parei de falar um pouco, resolvi observar os três.

Parecia uma família feliz, bons amigos. Os dois meninos tinham um claro carinho por Sakura, do mesmo jeito que ela tinha por eles.

Os dois meninos pareciam irmãos de tão próximos que demonstravam ser, porem se não me engano ambos os irmãos estavam gostando da mesma garota.

Juntando tudo que Sakura me disse sobre eles a observação que fiz hoje, acho que é isso mesmo.

Duvido muito que esteja errada, sempre fui boa em lidar com os sentimentos das pessoas.

E se o caso for mesmo esse, creio que quem vai sobrar é Naruto, tenho certeza que Sakura o vê como um irmão.

Mas no fundo, não quero que isso aconteça com ele, simpatizei com o garoto, ele é o tipo de pessoa com quem você se sente à-vontade logo de cara, uma pessoa que faz amigos facilmente apesar da boca descontrolada que tem.

Então me deixa de tirar tudo a limpo veio, Sasuke e Sakura foram para a cozinha buscar umas garrafas de bebidas que faltavam no bar, deixando a sós Naruto e eu.

Então comecei a falar.

-Naruto... Você gosta muito da Sakura né? – Perguntei sorrindo de leve.

-Mas é claro! – Ele me respondeu com um grande sorriso.

-E o Sasuke também? – Perguntei agora sem sorrisos, mas com uma cara um pouco séria, na verdade seria uma cara de interesse, curiosidade.

-Ele, embora não demonstre, também gosta muito dela. – Ele me disse ainda sorrindo, só que o olhar era um pouco baixo, ele o desviou de mim e passou a olhar para frente, de um jeito um pouco triste eu acho, e o sorriso também sofreu a mesma mudança, era um sorriso triste que parecia não querer aparecer, mas foi forçado a.

Passei a olhar pra frente também, estava começando a entender perfeitamente o acontecia.

-E por que alguém como ele ficou de olho em na festa passada? – Queria esclarecer tudo antes que os dois voltassem.

-Por que você é amiga dela, acho que ele só sentiu a obrigação de ficar de olho em algo que de certa forma tinha ligação com a Sakura. – E quando ele disse não pude deixar de ficar surpresa, olhei pelos cantos dos olhos pra Naruto e ele continuava com o mesmo olhar só que agora sem sorriso algum.

-Naruto então você... O Sasuke gosta dela?... E você... Também né? – Comecei a frase num tom de surpresa, afoito, e acabei com ela com um tom mais leve e suave na voz, tristeza por ele.

-É eu sei, eles se gostam e eu não posso fazer nada se gosto dela também, a não ser entender que a Sakura não é a garota pra mim, ela é só uma amiga muito querida... – Então esse garoto não era tão tapado quanto eu achava que era quanto Sakura achava.

Quem diria que eu ficaria tão surpresa assim... É Uzumaki Naruto é uma pessoa melhor do que eu pensava.

Abrir mão de alguém que gosta por um amigo não é assim tão fácil.

Bufei sorrindo.

-Você me surpreendeu Naruto! – Eu disse agora olhando para ele de frente.

-Por quê? – Agora ele sorria novamente, o sorriso alegre que deu o dia todo, e me olhava nos olhos novamente.

- Por que sim! – Então Sakura e Sasuke chegaram.

É parece que pela testuda eu vou ter que desistir desse tal de Uchiha Sasuke, uma pena por que realmente tinha gostado dele.

A conversa entre nós quatro começou novamente, e no meio dela percebi que o que os três eram realmente uma família feliz cheia de sorriso, provocações brigas e amor.

E se fosse permitido queria fazer parte dessa família também.

* * *

Então gente o fim não sei se vocês concordam fico muito non sense, a Ino saco todo mundo de primeira né? Bom eu acho que isso da pra acontecer, as vezes eu faço isso, mas talvez esteja forçado de mais espero que seja só preocupação minha XD 

Tambem não sei se é impressão minha ou talvez o naruto e o Sasuke ficaram meio fora do padrão deles xD

Bom sei la, é isso gente! Bjos na bunda!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**neko-chan X3** Hahahhahahahaha perdeu as atualizações né? Mas ja se atualizou (quanto atulizar na frase XD) pois então, o naruto bem, ele percebe tudo e vai se confromando ao poucos né / fazer o que?

**anynha-chan** Hahahahaha brigada pelo elogio! Ai eu amo ser elogiada! xDD amo elgio pra minha fic! E bem eu tb queria estar no lugar da sakura XDD quem não queria? XD Só a bebida que eu acho que não é de graça ou quem sabe pode ser mesmo, uma garrfa ou outra não faz tanta diferença né? XD Você também é bebum de natureza? XD uhul então somos duas, pior é minha amiga Isabela que pe bebum de natureza e ama beber então ela caba ficando bebda ao quadrado coitada xD

**Diara: **Desculpo porra nenhuma, você e a krikri tem a obrigação de ler todas as minhas fics criatura! Você nem leu a vinculos e ela nem leu essa, e como eu disse na resposta da review dela na vinculos, duvido que você leia isso na época em que eu atualizei o capitulo ¬¬ Você nunca foi na feira moça? x3 eu jah fui só pra comprar minha melancia pra fazer suco, ai o menino da barraca depois carrego ela ateh a minha casa! XD Eu amei a karin com o joelho no coco mano! ò.ó

**Mariah-chan17**Oi tudo bem com você? XD bem sim eles tão amigos, e agora as coisas tão começando a apimentar neh!? XDD hahahaha fique curiosa, assim você não para de ler minha fic ò.ó


	7. Um sorriso raro e imortalizado!

**Povooo desculpa a demora mas estamos no fim de ano certo? Certooo, portanto eu estou lutabndo pra não ficar de finbal em quimica e fisica, ou seja estou sendo OBRIGADA pelos meus pais a ter aulas perticulares, ou seja eu estou sem tempo nenhum pra mexer na net durentae a semana, e bem eu sozinha perdi a vontade de mexer no pc com tanta frequencia, e meu pc no meio tempo tb quabrou, ou seja no fim fiquei esse tempo todo sem atualizar por motivos clichês mas existentes!**

**Queria pedir também pra vocês lerem a minha primeira songfic, com a música Fix you da banda maravilhosa Coldpaly! è só ir no meu perfil o nome da fic é Fix you (dãã). É bem legal viu!**

(e sim pra quem le a minha outra fic vinculos, sim esse é o mesmo aviso que eu coloquei lá, foi só um ctrl+c ctrl+v basico xD)

**

* * *

Um sorriso raro e imortalizado!

* * *

**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Nossa o que aconteceu mais cedo realmente foi estranho, como pode a menina ser tão gaga assim?

**_FLASH BACK ON_**

_-Naruto! – Escuto a voz de Hyuuga Neji me chamar, viro-me e dou de cara com ele e a prima gaga._

_-Fala Neji!_

_-A Hinata quer te entregar uma coisa! – Ah certo, mas por que ela precisa de você pra isso?_

_-Sério e o que é Hinata? – Sorrindo perguntei a ela. Eu adoro presentes._

_-B-bem, é q-que eu a-achei e-essa carteira e q-queria s-a-saber se não é sua Naruto... – Nossa, eu realmente acho que uma fonoaudióloga ia ser bom a ela._

_Mas não é que é a minha carteira mesmo!?_

_-Ah é ela sim! Obrigada Hinata! – Peguei a carteira e sorri e então ela começou a ficar... Rosa?_

_Às vezes acho que ela parece um ET._

_Um ET bonitinho claro._

**_FLASH BACK OFF_**

O sinal tocou, graças a deus, a aula acabou.

Sasuke e eu descemos tranquilamente como sempre às escadas da escola em direção a saída, e foi quase no fim do nosso trajeto para fora desse inferno que eu vi a melhor pessoa possível para se ver agora.

Sakura estava acenando para nós, andei mais rápido na sua direção.

-Sakura! Veio nos ver? – Eu disse assim que assim que cheguei onde ela estava.

-Claro bobão! Por que mais viria? Pra ver minha queridíssima amiga Karin!? – Ela me respondeu ironicamente.

Comecei a rir, toda a piada com Karin é engraçada.

Sasuke chegou e ela disse para meu desapontamento:

-Então Sasuke... Vamos sair hoje? – Sorrindo ela perguntou ignorando completamente a minha presença.

Só pode estar planejando uma surpresa pra mim!

-Não dá, por que não sai com o Naruto? – Valeeeeeuuu Sasuke!.

-Ah certo... Bem então esqueça sim? Naruto vem cá! – Nossa mas essa menina é rápida saiu me puxando pra longe.

-Que foi Sakura? – Perguntei assim que ela parou de me puxar pra longe do Sasuke.

Será que a surpresa é pra ele?

-Você sabe como fazer o Sasuke sorrir? – Com uma cara séria ela perguntou.

Por que tudo é sempre sobre ele?

-Bom... Eu... Ah Sakura não faço idéia de como fazer esse chato sorrir! – Que saco tudo é sempre o Sasuke!

-Ah Naruto vamos, tem que ter um jeito vai! Você o conhece há tanto tempo! – Se ela soubesse como é chato quando ela fala isso.

-Eu não sei Sakura! – Um pouco impaciente eu digo.

-Ah que seja então, eu me viro sozinha! – Então ela sai andando com um cara de determinada que nunca vi em seu rosto, não esperou nem a mim e nem a Sasuke.

O que diabos ela ta querendo?

Fomos embora Sasuke e eu como sempre.

No meio do caminho o escuto me chamar.

Mas eu ainda pensava em Sakura e como ela insistia em me ignorar...

E por mais que doesse eu sabia que era por que ela gosta do Sasuke, e vice e versa... Mas mesmo assim, eu podia tentar né?

-Naruto! – Era Sasuke me chamando.

-Que? – Sem interesse perguntei.

-Olha por onde anda! – Que?

Ahh, eu acabei e bater a cara num poste.

E ele? Ele ta com aquele sorriso debochador de sempre...

Filho da mãe!

Passado o resto do dia normal e etc. O interessante vinha no dia de amanha, ou seja, hoje!

Lá estava eu em casa quando de repente Sasuke toca a campainha, ótimo eu não fazia nada que preste mesmo, quem sabe ele não tem algo de divertido pra fazer?

-Dobe agente tem trabalho de química pra fazer! - Ele me disse assim que abri a porta.

"quem sabe ele não tem algo de divertido pra fazer?" Repito meus pensamentos na minha cabeça.

Ta até parece que esse mala ia ter algo de divertido pra fazer...

Rapidamente terminamos o trabalho, claro já que sou um gênio do vídeo game, digo, da química!

Ele então seguiu o seu caminho e eu o meu, isso até eu ver um cabeleira cor de rosa bem conhecida.

O que a Sakura fazia em frente ao meu prédio, e por que ela estava... Seguindo o Sasuke?

Bem segui ela até onde minha curiosidade agüentou ficar sem saber de nada.

Primeiro aquilo na escola agora ela seguindo o Sasuke?

-Sakura, o que esta fazendo? – Perguntei preocupado, será que ela ta doente?

Olhou-me e do nada ela me puxou pra dentro daquelas maquinas de tirar fotinhos.

Acabei corando, ela me puxou para tão próximo dela.

-Sakura... Que diabos ta fazendo? – Nem precisa dizer que eu não estava entendendo nada.

Sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke ela me respondeu sussurrando.

-Eu estou seguindo Sasuke!

Jura? Já não estava mais vermelho.

-Pra que? – Novidade ela estar seguindo-o. O que interessa é o porquê.

-Bom você mesmo disse, ele não sorri, e eu percebi outro dia que não tenho nenhuma foto dele sorrindo, e bem... Agora com certeza vou ter uma! – Ainda sussurrando ela me disse.

Nossa tudo isso por ele?

Eu podia sorri par ela se ela queria tanto um sorriso, ou é o sorriso dele que ela quer?

-Quer ajuda? – Tentando ignorar meu claro desapontamento e ciúmes perguntei.

Era melhor ajudá-la nisso, um dia ela vai perceber que eu sou o melhor.

Olha que bom amigo eu sou.

-Claro! – Ela disse sorrindo e voltou a fita Sasuke.

-E Sakura!?

-Sim?

-Por que estamos sussurrando? – Não faz sentido.

-Oras Naruto, para Sasuke não nos perceber!

-Sei... – Mas ele esta longe... Acho que ela anda vendo filmes demais...

Ele então começou a ficar mais longe ainda já que continuava andando, então nós começamos a nos mover também.

E ela sempre que podia tirava uma foto dele na tentativa vã de conseguir o sorriso do teme.

Um tempo depois e tenho que admitir, acabei deixando-me levar pelo ar de espionagem de Sakura.

Estava me sentindo o próprio James Bond quando levei um susto que passou despercebido por Sakura e a causadora do mesmo.

-Que pensam que estão fazendo seus esquisitos? – Ino disse.

E de novo Sakura fora mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa, antes mesmo que Ino pudesse piscar ela a puxou pra dentro do provador que estávamos.

-Sakura que que você ta fazendo? – Pra variar Ino estava berrando.

-Xiiiuuuuu! – Em uníssono fizemos Sakura e eu.

– Estamos seguindo Sasuke por que outro dia eu reparei que não tinha nenhuma foto dele sorrindo, e eu quero uma , então resolvi segui-lo, Naruto assim como você me achou o seguindo e se juntou a mim! – Num sussurro rápido ela explicou tudo.

-Testa, testa, testa! Eu sempre soube que você era estranha, agora me jogar dentro de um provador no meio do shopping... Nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto... E tudo isso pelo Sasuke? – Até que em fim alguém que concorda comigo!

-Vai vir conosco ou não? – Sakura perguntou.

Ino pensou um pouco e respondeu:

-E por que não? – Agora éramos três atrás do teme.

Era hora do treino do teme já que ele entrou na academia, meu grupo de espiões estava dentro do local onde o alvo estava quando nosso maior e detestável inimigo apareceu.

-Credo! O que vocês estão fazendo? –Era a coisa mais feia que já: Karin, a insuportável!.

-Cala a boca Karin! – Eu logo disse.

Ela ia estragar tudo!

-E quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca seu ridículo? – Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto!

Antes que eu pudesse respondê-la ela foi mais rápida.

- Ai meu deus sua nojenta você ta tirando fotos do Sasuke!? – Ela berrou apontando para Sakura.

Berrou tão alto que em segundos o teme apareceu.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Foi o que ele disse assim que chegou frio como sempre.

-Essa esquisita tava te seguindo e tirando fotos suas e seus dois anormais a ajudavam! – Karin disse enquanto se jogava em Sasuke. – Mas como eu sou sua namorada eu descobri tudo e fiz eles pararem!

-Meu cala a boca Karin não fala o que você não sabe! – Eu estourei e berrei, essa menina me tira do sério.

Tudo bem que é uma foto do Sasuke que a Sakura quer, mas mesmo assim ninguém vai atrapalhar minha amiga.

-Fica quieto seu ridículo! – Ela desgrudou do Sasuke e veio berrar comigo, pelo menos isso daria uma deixa pra ele faalr com a Sakura em paz.

-Garota por que você não desaparece e faz um bem a todos nós? – Ino veio me ajudar.

-E quem é você oxigenada!? – Karin disse e no mesmo instante Ino ficou roxa de raiva tive que segura-la caso contrario ela batia na Karin.

Pensando bem e por que eu não deveria deixa-la?

Soltei a Ino e as duas começaram a brigar, foi ai que eu percebi que Sakura e Sasuke já não estavam mais entre nós...

E não eles não morreram.

Piadinha sem graça...

Depois de um tempo os dois voltaram Sakura muito feliz, e o Sasuke... Bem com a cara de Sasuke dele exceto que... Ele sorria discretamente, e enquanto Sakura andava mais rápido ele vinha mais atrás a olhando e achando que ninguém olhava...

É realmente, os dois se gostam...

Cara eu só sobro!

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Mais um dia comum se passou e cá estou eu em meu quarto olhando para o meu lindo painel de fotos.

Só pessoas importantes estão nele, já que o montei meticulosamente, e a maioria das fotos fora eu mesma quem tirou, e cara...

Como eu fotografo bem!

Ah esse dia foi tão legal, me lembro bem dele, Ino e eu nos perdemos em Santos.

E esse em que Naruto resolveu apostar corrida com um feirante no meio da feira!? Eu ri tanto esse dia...

Nossa essa é com certeza uma das minhas fotos favoritas... Sasuke e eu saímos a sós pela primeira vez, eu lembro como ainda tinha um pouco de medo de ficar sozinha com ele...

Um suspiro risonho.

Como eu era bobo, ele não é nenhum bicho papão, mas esse dia realmente foi legal.

Esse dia foi a primeira vez que sai com a Tenten.

Nossa eu realmente tenho muitas fotos, não é ato né.

Afinal... Fotografia é o meu hobby!

Mas agora que eu parei pra olhar o mural novo, eu não tenho nenhuma foto do Sasuke sorrindo!

Ah mas isso não pode ficar assim! Isso não vai ficar assim!

Eu Haruno Sakura a partir de agora tenho uma nova missão:

**TIRAR UMA FOTO DE UCHIHA SASUKE SORRINDO CUSTE O QUE CUSTAR!**

Um dia depois da minha nova missão de vida ser decidida eu resolvi buscar Naruto e Sasuke na escola.

Até parece a mãe deles!

Rio... É, estou rindo sozinha no meio da rua...

Claro que já estou equipada para minha missão, minha maquina favorita esta na minha linda mochila.

E lá esta Naruto, e ao seu lado Sasuke.

Começo a acenar com os braços para eles e logo sou notada.

-Sakura! Veio nos ver? – Naruto logo disse.

-Claro bobão! Por que mais viria? Pra ver minha queridíssima amiga Karin!? – É claro que estou sendo irônica.

Ele rio, mas não é esse sorriso que quero ver hoje e sim um sorriso mil vezes mais raro.

Olho para Sasuke de relance.

Uchiha, hoje seu sorrisinho será imortalizado.

-Então Sasuke... Vamos sair hoje? – Mais um sorriso comum é dado: o meu.

-Não dá, por que não sai com o Naruto? – Ai cara, por que é o seu sorriso que eu quero, o dele já tem de sobra.

-Ah certo... Bem então esqueça sim? Naruto vem cá! – Puxo Naruto junto a mim para longe de Sasuke, ele claro não entendeu nada.

-Que foi Sakura?

-Você sabe como fazer o Sasuke sorrir? - Seriamente pergunto.

-Bom... Eu... Ah Sakura não faço idéia de como fazer esse chato sorrir! – Emburrado ele me diz.

-Ah Naruto vamos, tem que ter um jeito vai! Você o conhece há tanto tempo!

-Eu não sei Sakura!

-Ah que seja então, eu me viro sozinha! – Sai andando e deixei Naruto sozinho, tanto ele quanto Sasuke.

Amanha é um novo dia e um novo plano vai ser usado.

O da espionagem!

Passei o resto do dia pensando nisso, jantei, escovei os dentes, tomei banho, dormi, fiz tudo pensando naquele maldito sorriso.

Sabe me irrita não ter uma foto dele sorrindo.

Acordei e fui direto pro meu estúdio.

Se tem um lugar que me relaxa é lá, o meu estúdio de fotografia em casa.

Amo esse lugar.

Revelei umas fotos para Ino, peguei minha câmera e me arrumei.

Tomei um café da manha relâmpago e fui direto pra onde vive o meu alvo.

A casa do Sasuke, claro ele não sabe disso, e claro eu vou esperar ele sair de casa escondida.

Como uma verdadeira espiã!

MEU DEUS... Estou vendo filmes de mais!

Não posso negar que essa nova missão me anima, faz tempo que não quero tanto uma coisa como quero esse sorriso.

Ele saiu de casa, certo agora é só segui-lo sem ser percebida.

Vinte minutos depois, varias fotos tiradas, e nada de sorrisos.

Ele ta entrando na casa do Naruto, sorte minha é território conhecido.

Bom tive que mais uma vez esperar do lado de fora.

Um tempo depois Sasuke desceu junto a Naruto, mas cada um foi pra um lado.

E eu logicamente segui Sasuke, me escondia atrás de árvores, bancas de jornal, lojas e restaurantes e etc.

Estava tudo indo bem, até que de repente escuto uma voz vinda por trás de mim.

-Sakura, o que esta fazendo? – Com uma cara preocupada Naruto me perguntou.

Meu deus antes que o Sasuke o veja eu tenho que o esconder.

Puxei Naruto pra dentro da maquina de fotos instantâneas que eu estava.

-Sakura... Que diabos ta fazendo? – Mais uma vez ele me perguntou.

Olhando fixamente para Sasuke respondo num sussurro.

-Eu estou seguindo Sasuke!

-Pra que?

-Bom você mesmo disse, ele não sorri, e eu percebi outro dia que não tenho nenhuma foto dele sorrindo, e bem... Agora com certeza vou ter uma!

Ele ficou em silencia por um tempinho, e depois me disse.

-Quer ajuda? – Virei pra ele e sorri.

-Claro! – E novamente me virei para Sasuke.

-E Sakura!?

-Sim?

-Por que estamos sussurrando?

-Oras Naruto, para Sasuke não nos perceber!

-Sei... – Mudamos de lugar e continuamos a seguir Sasuke.

Mais um batalhão de belas fotos tiradas, mas nenhuma tinha o que mais queria.

Andamos e andamos, fizemos algumas paradas até que novamente de repente uma voz não só me surpreende como surpreende a Naruto também.

-Que pensam que estão fazendo seus esquisitos? – Dessa vez era Ino.

Como da primeira vez fui rápida e escondi Ino junto a nós.

-Sakura que que você ta fazendo? – A loira tinha que berrar!?

-Xiiiuuuuu! – Naruto e eu fizemos ao mesmo tempo. – Estamos seguindo Sasuke por que outro dia eu reparei que não tinha nenhuma foto dele sorrindo, e eu quero uma , então resolvi segui-lo, Naruto assim como você me achou o seguindo e se juntou a mim! – Continuava sussurrando.

-Testa, testa, testa! Eu sempre soube que você era estranha, agora me jogar dentro de um provador no meio do shopping... Nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto... E tudo isso pelo Sasuke? – Ai Ino e seus dramas!

-Vai vir conosco ou não? – Ela parou pra pensar e me disse:

-E por que não? – Então continuamos Ino, Naruto e eu a seguir Sasuke.

Já era fim de dia e ele resolveu ir para a academia onde treinava.

Meu grupo de espiões treinados estava infiltrado na academia tirando fotos de Sasuke quando de repente pela terceira vez uma voz me surpreende.

-Credo! O que vocês estão fazendo? – Dessa vez era a detestável Karin.

-Cala a boca Karin! – Naruto disse.

-E quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca seu ridículo? – Ai como essa garota é insuportável!

-Essa é a tal Karin? – Ino sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-É sim!

-Uma vaca!

-Nem me fale! – Resolvi ignorar Karin que agora discutia com Naruto e Ino, e continuei tirando fotos de Sasuke na tentativa de capturar um sorriso.

- Ai meu deus sua nojenta você ta tirando fotos do Sasuke!? – Karin tinha que berrar pra todo mundo escutar.

Ela fez tanto escândalo que o próprio Sasuke teve que aparecer.

Ai se eu pego essa vadia...

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou assim que chegou.

-Essa esquisita tava te seguindo e tirando fotos suas e seus dois anormais a ajudavam! – A morta da Karin disse apontando para nós e se atirando em Sasuke. – Mas como eu sou sua namorada eu descobri tudo e fiz eles pararem!

-Meu cala a boca Karin não fala o que você não sabe! – Naruto começou a berrar fazendo com que Karin esquecesse Sasuke e se concentrasse em brigar com Naruto.

-Fica quieto seu ridículo!

-Garota por que você não desaparece e faz um bem a todos nós? – Agora Ino também discutia.

-E quem é você oxigenada!? – Ah Karin mal sabia que Ino odiava escutar piadinhas sobre loiras... Ino na verdade odeia ser confrontada de qualquer jeito.

E enquanto Naruto segurava Ino para não bater em Karin eu era puxada para fora da academia por Sasuke.

Chegando ao lado de fora, que por sinal era um lindo jardim, ele resolveu tirar tudo a limpo.

-Sakura... Você pode explicar o que esta acontecendo? – Frio como sempre ele perguntou.

-Bom... É que... – De repente uma vergonha bateu em mim e eu mal podia olhá-lo nos olhos, parecia uma criança, olhava para o chão tinha o rosto vermelho. Respirei fundo e disse: Você sabe que eu tenho fotografia como hobby, pois bem um dia desses, eu estava olhando o meu mais novo mural de fotos quando reparei que não tenho nenhuma foto sua sorrindo, ai bem... Resolvi segui-lo pra ver se conseguia uma, o Naruto e a Ino me encontraram no caminho e resolveram se juntar a mim estava tudo indo bem até a vadia da Karin aparecer!

Finalmente o olhei nos olhos e quando o vi estava sem expressão nenhuma, eu sabia que ele ia ficar bravo...

Mas eu só queria uma foto.

Foi ai que ele começou sorriu um sorriso tão lindo, tão perfeito, era o sorriso que tanto queria.

Não perdi a oportunidade e tirei uma foto rapidamente.

-Olha como você fica lindo sorrindo! – Mostrei-lhe a foto – devia sorrir mais Sasuke!

Ele olhou da foto para mim, eu fiz o mesmo, olhei da foto para ele...

Só que eu corei, tenho certeza que corei, pois foi nesse momento que percebi...

Eu gosto do Sasuke!

* * *

**SASUKE'S**** POV**

O sinal mal tocou e Naruto já queria sair da sala, nunca vi alguém com tanto reverso a sala de aula.

Estava tudo normal até Naruto perceber Sakura acenando para nós na entrada da escola.

Isso é raro. Normalmente Naruto me obriga a ir até a escola dela.

Ele saiu correndo e foi na frente se encontrar com Sakura, demorei um pouco já que eu sou normal e ando.

-Então Sasuke... Vamos sair hoje? – Mal chego e ela me pergunta.

Pobre dobe, a garota obviamente é mais uma das minhas fãs.

-Não dá, por que não sai com o Naruto? – Ele fica me devendo essa, até por que eu não estou a fim de sair hoje, mesmo ela sendo uma amiga.

-Ah certo... Bem então esqueça sim? Naruto vem cá! – Bem, ela reagiu melhor do que eu pensava, mas não era pra ela estar triste?

Eu acabei de dar um fora nela...

Como diabos ela se recupera tão rápido e já vai atrás do Naruto?

E por que ela o arrastou pra longe? Talvez então ela não seja mais uma fã...

Pode ser né, já que em tanto tempo ela não demonstrou sinal de ser uma, mas... Eu estava certo que era questão de tempo.

Resolvi esperá-los onde me deixaram mesmo.

Já que ela estava aqui com certeza iríamos todos embora juntos, isso era o que eu achava até ela passar reto por mim sem falar nada.

Isso não é um comportamento típico da Sakura, mas... Ela deve ter um motivo.

Fomos embora Naruto e eu então, como sempre.

E pra variar ele faz alguma besteira, estávamos andando, ele do lado da rua, nos aproximávamos de um poste e ele estava com a cabeça nas nuvens já que não disse uma palavra se quer.

O que Sakura disse á ele quando estava sozinhos eu não sei, mas que isso afetou Naruto eu sei.

E enquanto andávamos Naruto não mostrava sinal nenhum de que iria desviar do poste, então resolvi chamá-lo "Que?" ele disse.

-Olha por onde anda! – Avisei-lhe, mas, não fora em tempo.

O idiota bateu de cara no poste, não pude deixar de achar graça, esse retardado sempre faz algo do tipo.

Ele me olhou com raiva, lógico afinal eu ria da sua cara de idiota.

Ele ficou com uma marca de poste na cara, mas achei mais divertido não falar nada.

Cheguei a minha casa e me deparei com Kakashi tentando cozinhar.

E não é que o dia estava cheio de coisas inusitadas.

-Ah Sasuke você chegou! Eu lhe fiz o almoço! – O que?

Provavelmente deixei claro pela minha cara a pergunta que fiz internamente.

-Venha cá! – E eu fui até o fogão. – Você vê aquela garota no sofá? – Ele apontou para o sofá na sala.

Uma garota estava sentada nele.

Agora eu entendi o que se passava nessa cozinha.

-Bom... – O interrompi.

-Já entendi, mas, eu não vou comer o que ta nessa panela! – Ele olhou para seja lá o que era pra ser na panela e concordou.

-Tas, mas faça-me esse favor e finja que vai comer certo?

-Ta!

-Pronto Ayame, acabei! Podemos ir! – Ele disse indo em direção a garota.

-Mas ele não se importa de comer sozinho? – Antes só do que mal acompanhado.

-Não não ele já esta acostumado! – Kakashi disse enquanto a empurrava para fora "gentilmente".

-Se você diz... – E a porta foi fechada.

O que esse ai não faz pra #$#$#.

Foi para meu quarto deixar o material da escola e tomar um banho e encontrei em cima da minha cama um bilhete de Kakashi.

"Esse é o seu almoço" E junto ao bilhete tinha uma nota de cinqüenta.

Antes isso do que a comida dele.

Fui até um restaurante próximo de casa e comi lá mesmo.

Lembrei-me que tenho um trabalho pra fazer com o dobe e de que a Sakura estava realmente estranha.

Bom mas que seja isso eu vejo depois.

No dia seguinte fui pra casa de Naruto, agente afinal tinha que fazer um maldito trabalho de química.

E eu duvido que ele se lembre do trabalho.

Fui a casa dele e assim que Naruto abriu a porta eu disse:

-Dobe agente tem trabalho de química pra fazer!

O sorriso de seu rosto murchou ao escutar a apalavra "trabalho".

-Mas que droga Sasuke, você só vem pra trazer noticia ruim? – Ótimo ainda tenho que escutar reclamação, não é como se eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de fazer o trabalho, mas afinal era uma nota dada.

E de todos Naruto era quem tinha que agradecer.

-Naruto não reclama você precisa de nota ou vai repetir! – Mais uma vez mais pareço sua mãe do que amigo.

-Ta certo mas, só faço pra provar que eu não vou perder pra você! – Humf, que seja idiota.

Bufei, pra mim tanto faz.

Trinta minutos depois eu termino o trabalho, claro EU termino o NOSSO trabalho já que a anta do Naruto ficou o tempo inteiro jogando vídeo game, mas, por outro Aldo talvez seja melhor mesmo.

Desse jeito ele não me atrapalha.

-Ei dobe eu terminei! – Eu disse da mesa de jantar dele, enquanto ele estava esparramado no sofá.

-Ta! – Ele nem escutou o que eu disse, mas foda-se.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de dizer tchau, ele sabia que eu estava indo embora.

-Espera Sasuke, eu Tb vou sair segura ai o elevador! – Sorte a dele que deu tempo, por que a porta do elevador já estava para se fechar.

Acabamos cada um indo a uma direção diferente assim que saímos do prédio de Naruto.

Tive que passar no shopping pra comprar uma camisa nova branca, já que a que eu tinha sumiu da minha mala da escola durante o recreio.

Só pode ter sido a maníaca da Karin quem roubou.

No caminho para o shopping vi uma cabeleira rosa me seguindo.

O que diabos Sakura pensava que estava fazendo me seguindo com uma câmera na mão?

Resolvi ignorar, ela estava estranha desde ontem mesmo.

Durante meu trajeto do shopping a academia, notei que Sakura ainda me seguia, porém dessa vez estava acompanhada de Naruto e Ino.

Agora sim eu fiquei confuso.

Mas que seja, problema deles...

Fui à academia e comecei a trinar só para segundos depois escutar a voz da Karin berrando.

Eu não podia acreditar que essa garota veio me encher de novo!

Fui ver o que ela aprontava e encontrei junto a ela o trio espião.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei aos três.

-Essa esquisita tava te seguindo e tirando fotos suas e seus dois anormais a ajudavam! – Karin me disse agarrando o meu braço.

Eu odeio quando ela toma essas liberdades que eu claramente não dei!

– Mas como eu sou sua namorada eu descobri tudo e fiz eles pararem! – Ninguém te perguntou nada.

-Meu cala a boca Karin não fala o que você não sabe! – Naruto berrou o que a fez largar-me e se concentrar em berrar de volta com Naruto.

-Fica quieto seu ridículo!

-Garota por que você não desaparece e faz um bem a todos nós? – Ino resolveu se incluir na briga.

Tomei isso como uma deixa para saber o que estava acontecendo e por que Sakura estava estranha.

A puxei para fora.

-Sakura... Você pode explicar o que esta acontecendo? – Eu perguntei assim que chegamos ao lado de fora da academia.

Era um jardim bonito, uma área de laser daquela gingante academia, na verdade era uma faculdade também.

-Bom... É que... – Do nada ele resolveu ficar com vergonha, enrolou até falar, mas não sem antes respirar fundo

- Você sabe que eu tenho fotografia como hobby, pois bem um dia desses, eu estava olhando o meu mais novo mural de fotos quando reparei que não tenho nenhuma foto sua sorrindo, ai bem... Resolvi segui-lo pra ver se conseguia uma, o Naruto e a Ino me encontraram no caminho e resolveram se juntar a mim estava tudo indo bem até a vadia da Karin aparecer!

Eu não acredito que ela fez isso tudo só pra tirar uma foto minha sorrindo...

Esse trabalho todo por um sorriso?

Eu não acredito nela...

Não pude fazer mais nada alem de sorrir, essa garota me divertia as vezes, definitivamente ela era minha garota favorita!

Ela foi rápida, pois assim que me viu sorrir tirou uma foto.

-Olha como você fica lindo sorrindo! – Ela me disse mostrando a foto.

É eu realmente sou bonito.

– Devia sorrir mais Sasuke! – Olhei da foto para e ela corou, bom se eu tivesse uma maquina era agora que eu a fotografaria...

Ela até que fica bem corada.

Resolvemos voltar para onde o barraco acontecia, ela foi à frente sorrindo, do jeito que eu gosto de vê-la sorrir, e eu fui atrás, não posso mentir e dizer que não sorria também, afinal por mais discreto que meu sorriso fosse ele estava lá, por causa dela e sua idéia idiota de tentar imortalizá-lo.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

Mye-chan: Hahahahahahhahha brigada pelos elogios viu! Hahahahaha rachei com você dizendo que se envergonha por não ter lido antes, mó nada ahver mas te digo uma coisa viu, isso me deixou muito feliz! Você não faz ideia! E bem essa ideia dos povs foi meio repentina mesmo, assim como todas as ideias XD A ino fico moh lgl neh? eu adoro ela e a karin por mim se ferra mesmo, já a Hinata bem... Pra ela eu naum sei o fim ainda XD espero que vc tenha lido esse cap tb

ami-dps: Nunca tinha visto ela assim? Eu sempre enxerguei a Ino como uma ótima amiga, desde o manga e o anime... E o Naruto no fundo é fofinho neh? x3

neko-chan X3: Ah tadinha da Ino, eu gosto tanto dela XD Deu doh dele mesmo neh? Mas ele supera assim como ele supera tudo da vida de anime dele ò.ó e quanto ao "na sua fic ele ta legal" isso foi pro naruto ou foi um erro de digitação e era pra ser ela falando da Ino?

anynha: Essa da Ino sacar tudo rapido me lembro de uma amiga minha, ela faz essas coisas é muito legal isso né? Essa amizade Sakura-Ino, tens sorte de ter alguem assim!! Eu não tenho pq naum brigo com ngm mas tenho irmãs naum de sangue com certeza!!! Me manda fotos de vcs de cosplay! Eu quero ver deve ficar legal viu, jah que vcs jah são boas amigas! E quanto a Ino ficar com o naruto XDDD bem eu acho que naum vai dar!! xDDD

Mariah-chan17: hahahahha gosto do pov Ino neh? Ficou estranho o final por que? o.o A do espelho foi metade inspirada em mim e metade inspirada numa amiga minha xD ta na verdade eu fiz lembrando de mim e depois lembrei da minha amiga xDDD


	8. Eu existo sabia? Olha pra mim!

Aaaaeeee capitulo novoo, demorei mas postei, acontece gente que eu to na casa do meu pai, onde eu não tenho tanta privacidade pra escrever como lá em casa, o que me trava mais ainda, e eu tb tava com a trava normal sabe? XD ou seja, tava travada ao quadrado e sem tempo de escrever XDDD

A culpa não é minha!!!

eu peguei o nome do pai da sakura emprestado da fic "The Things I Do For Love" muito boa, e da "NikkiTheHyugaChick" e é em ingles, vale a pena ler.

Tudo que tiver em itálico é flash back, e entre aspas é pensamento.

gente só mais uma coisa, o filme que eles foram ver é o amor nos tempo do colera, eu nunca vi esse filme e nem tenho vontade, mas só tinha esse filme pra faalr sobre...então me basiei na resenha dele, se tiver algum erro, foi mal...

* * *

**Eu existo sabia? Olha pra mim!

* * *

**

**SASUKE'S POV**

É sábado à tarde e eu estou num shopping lotado junto a um grupo de amigos da minha amiga, e é claro que estou achando tudo isso um saco.

As amigas da Sakura não param de falar futilidades...

São, Ino e a outra é... Tenten se não me engano...

Os Hyuugas estão estranhos como sempre, o garoto ainda com o ar de mandão, embora agora seja uma pessoa agradável de estar, e a garota continua a mesma tímida de sempre, ainda gagueja ao falar com Naruto.

Este não a ajuda muito... O dobe esta tentando faz um tempo conversar com ela, visto que ninguém mais se disponibiliza a fazer tal ato de bravura.

Já Sakura como se adivinhasse esta ao meu lado quieta apenas assistindo.

-Você ta mais quieta que o normal! – Disse chamando sua atenção.

São raros esses momentos em que eu falo primeiro, e não ela...

Sorriu e me respondeu:

-É por que eu to vendo que você quer um pouco de silencio... – Esta me olhando diretamente nos olhos, toda vez que ela me olha assim... Nos olhos...

Mas como ela sabe o que eu quero? Nem naruto consegue...Ler-me!?

-Você ta fazendo a cara sasuke! – Ela completou.

-Cara? - Eu parei de andar e no mesmo momento ela também, ficamos frente a frente.

-É... Toda vez que você não gosta de algo ou esta incomodado, você faz uma cara, e essa cara que você ta fazendo agora! -

-E normalmente o remédio pra isso é uma boa dose de silencio e paz, não é? – Ela disse com uma piscadela do olho esquerdo e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu sorri de volta, ela me conhece melhor do que pensei.

-Vêm vamos, eles tão muito na frente! – Ela pegou minha mãe e me puxou para um pouco mais perto deles, mas não tão perto.

-Você não prefere ficar com eles? – Perguntei quando paramos de correr e voltamos a andar.

-Não, prefiro ficar aqui com você Sasuke. – Ela disse com as bochechas rosadas...

Então ela também quer um pouco de paz...

-Sasuke, você vai querer algo pra comer ou beber? – Sakura me perguntou quando também saiu da fila das entradas.

Olhei pra Naruto e os outros e disse:

-Não... Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa!

-Pode pedir! – Ela me disse.

-Será que você pode sentar-se ao meu lado? – Claro que eu fiquei um pouco sem graça de pedir-lhe isso, tanto que virei o rosto como se não fosse nada.

-Como? – Ela parecia incrédula.

-É que eu vou sentar na ponta e eu realmente não queiro sentar do lado dessa gente barulhenta, vou ficar com dor de cabeça então eu pensei que você podia sentar-se ao meu lado, assim eu tenho paz...

Ela corou de novo, isso anda acontecendo muito ultimamente...

-Mas é claro que eu sento do seu lado... – De novo ela sorriu... Ficou toda feliz...

E que sorriso bonito...

Quando a percebi estava mais próxima de mim, inclinada na minha direção com a mão na frente da boca em forma de concha, para que os outros não escutassem o que diria:

-Mesmo que você não pedisse, eu já ia me sentar ao seu lado... A cara lembra!? – e de novo a piscadela.

Ela correu uns cinco metros e parou, virou e falando um pouco mais alto perguntou enquanto eu a olhava:

-E vou comprar pipoca e refrigerante, você tem certeza que não quer algo? – Joguei minha carteira pra ela.

-Uma coca média!

Meia hora de filme...

E eu já queria me matar...

Resolvi esperar um pouco mais...

Toda vez que vou ao cinema com mulher da nisso... Filme romântico... Prefira ver uma bosta de filme de terror do que ter que aturar essa baboseira de romance.

O cara leva um fora, e ainda sim passa anos atrás da mesma mulher?

Por deus ela casou com outro...Desiste!

Sem agüentar olhar mais um minuto sequer pra tela passo os olhos nas pessoas que vieram comigo, ou melhor nos infelizes que me arrastaram para cá.

Por sorte não sou a Hyuuga... A pobre coitada teve que ficar do lado do Naruto e do primo... Provavelmente pra quem não o conheça, Naruto chorar num filme de mulher iria ser uma surpresa, mas qualquer um que já tenha visto esse tipo de filme com ele, assim como Sakura me obrigara outrora, sabe que isso é normal...

Bebe chorão!

Ao lado de Neji estavam a morena e ao seu lado Ino, agiam como qualquer garota normal... Assim como Sakura ao lado de Ino e ao meu lado também...

Eu não acredito que ela acha bonito o cara ficar atrás da mesma mulher depois de anos...

É disso que Sakura gosta!? Persistência?

Falando nela...

Não para de sussurrar no meio do filme, será que mulher tem que fofocar até no cinema?

De repente senti a necessidade de dar um gole naquela coca que Sakura me comprou, desci a cabeça até a ponta do canudo quando de repente a bati na cabeça de outra pessoa.

-Ah desculpa Sasuke! – Sakura disse sorrindo sem graça.

-Tudo bem, mas por que não bebe da sua? – Perguntei.

-Bom a Ino tomou toda a minha coca... E eu to com sede então pensei que você nem ia notar se eu bebesse da sua né... Você nem queria antes... Desculpa! – Ela corou de novo, desde quando ela se preocupa tanto com essas bobagens!? È claro que eu não ia me importar...

Dei o meu gole na coca enquanto ela tinha o rosto virado para o outro lado, estava sem graça.

-Anda, bebe! – Eu disse segurando a coca na sua frente.

Ela olhou pra mim ainda sem graça e agradeceu pegando a coca da minha mão e dando um gole.

-Da próxima vez não peça, beba! – E ambos voltamos a ver o filme.

Depois de um bom tempo o filme acabou... Graças a deus!

-Eu to com fomeeee!!!! – Naruto começou a choramingar.

-Naruto depois de um pacote médio de pipoca você **ainda **ta com fome? – Ino perguntou.

Logo se vê que essa ai não conhece o dobe.

-Putz, eu também, vamos comer agora? – Tenten disse.

-Viu a Tenten também ta com fome Ino, enche a paciência dela! – Era o que faltava, o naruto e a Ino discutindo...

-Mas do grupo todo, só **você** comeu pipoca, vai ficar uma baleia desse jeito!

-Ino... Deixa o naruto em paz, ele se exercita bastante e gasta tudo que come... E o que vocês acham de pizza? Tem uma pizzaria aqui dentro do shopping... – Sakura foi obrigada a intrometer-se.

Uma pizza não seria tão mal agora...

Sentamos escolhemos os tipos e pedimos as bebidas, a pizza chegou, e derrepente quase percebi Sakura, Naruto e eu viramos o assunto.

-E então Sakura... Como você conheceu esses dois ein!? – Tenten perguntou enquanto todos prestavam atenção. – Sabe a Ino me conto de vocês, mas nunca me falou de como vocês viraram o trio maravilha!

-Isso por que na verdade... Nem eu sei! Testuda, você nunca me contou! Só me falou que conheceu eles, e do nada vocês não se desgrudam mais!

-A bom... É que foi tudo acontecendo né!? – Sakura olhou de Naruto, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, para mim e depois de volta pra as meninas.

-Por que vocês não contam agora!? – Bem baixinho a Hyuuga falou.

Eu não entendo essa curiosidade delas sobre a vida alheia.

-Bom... – Sakura disse.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

Quem diria que o Sasuke realmente ia aceitar sair com esse bando de gente... Ainda mais sabendo que era idéia da Ino...

Uchiha Sasuke e meus amigos num dia de shopping...

Nome de filme!

Falando na Ino e no resto...

Não posso deixar de sorrir vendo o jeito espalhafatoso do Naruto tentando falar com aquela garota tímida... Ela é uma gracinha...

Nem consegue esconder que gosta dele.

Ah... Falando nisso...

Dou uma olhada rápida com o canto do olho para Sasuke que estava ao meu lado.

Como eu faço pra **ele** perceber que **eu** gosto dele?

Ele ta tão sério...

-Você ta mais quieta que o normal! – Ele disse me assustando um pouco.

Eu to mais quieta e você mais tagarela né? Quem diria que um dia ele ia puxar papo.

Eu sei muito bem que se eu começasse a falar agora como queria, ele ia me matar...

Ta na cara dele que ele não queria estar aqui.

-É por que eu to vendo que você quer um pouco de silencio... – Digo sorrindo e o olhando, quem sabe assim o clima fica um pouquinho melhor pra ele...

Se eu tivesse minha câmera aqui... Ele ta fazendo uma cara tão fofa de bobão!

-Você ta fazendo a cara Sasuke! – Tentei esclarecer a ele, de como eu sei que ele quer paz, se bem que se tratando dele... Isso não é mistério nenhum...

-Cara? – Ele disse ainda sem entender nada parando de andar.

Eu fiz o mesmo.

-É... Toda vez que você não gosta de algo ou esta incomodado, você faz uma cara, e essa cara que você ta fazendo agora!

Não, a cara que você ta fazendo agora é de bobo, mas você não precisa saber disso!

-E normalmente o remédio pra isso é uma boa dose de silencio e paz, não é? – Eu disse piscando e sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta... Ele **sorriu** de volta... Pra mim!

-Vêm vamos, eles tão muito na frente! – Eu disse puxando-o pela mão pra mais junto do resto do povo.

Se ficasse ali ele ia ver que meu rosto agora ta parecendo o de uma garotinha quando ganha o presente do Papai Noel, mais a vermelhidão que se apossou dele.

-Você não prefere ficar com eles? – Ele perguntou quando já estávamos na mesma distancia de antes do grupo.

-Não, prefiro ficar aqui com você Sasuke. – Nem pensar...

Passei a fila das entradas toda relembrando o sorriso que ele me deu... Tão espontâneo... Quase tão bonito quanto o da foto!

Meu deus esse garoto ta me deixando mais abobada a cada dia que passa!

-Sasuke, você vai querer algo pra comer ou beber? – Perguntei a ele depois de sair da fila...

Ele pareceu pensar em quanto olhava pro resto do grupo.

-Não... Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa! – Me disse.

-Pode pedir!

-Será que você pode sentar-se ao meu lado? – Ele disse de rosto virado.

-Como? – Eu acho que não escutei direito...

-É que eu vou sentar na ponta e eu realmente não queiro sentar do lado dessa gente barulhenta, vou ficar com dor de cabeça então eu pensei que você podia sentar-se ao meu lado, assim eu tenho paz...

Que dia feliz...

-Mas é claro que eu sento do seu lado... – Respondi sorrindo.

É claro!

Resolvi então contar-lhe um pequeno segredo, inclinei em sua direção e certifiquei-me que ninguém mais escutasse...

Brincadeira só fiz um parede com a minha mãe frente à boca.

-Mesmo que você não pedisse, eu já ia me sentar ao seu lado... A cara lembra!? – Pisquei de novo.

Sai correndo de novo.

De novo a sensação de ter o rosto quente.

Mais a frente eu parei e virei.

-E vou comprar pipoca e refrigerante, você tem certeza que não quer algo? – Perguntei.

Ele me jogou sua carteira e disse:

-Uma coca média! – Sorri e virei-me.

Quem sabe aos poucos... Com essas poucas dicas...

Quem sabe aos poucos ele se toque...

Corri pra fila que Naruto estava junto à tímida garota.

-Naruto! – Eu disse assim que cheguei perto dos dois.

-Ah! Sakura faz tempo que não te vejo... Você ficou grudada no Sasuke o tempo todo! – Ele disse emburrado...

Ciúmes!?

-Naruto... Você também não pode fala nada, você ficou grudado nela também! – Eu disse apontando para a menina ao nosso lado.

-Mas foi por que a Ino mandou eu conhece-la! – Ele disse falando alto demais pra mim...

-Naruto não precisa berrar! – Agora era eu que estava berrando.

Olhei pra menina e vi um olhar meio triste na garota, que dó...

-E não fala assim da menina na frente dela, desse jeito parece que ela não conta em nada!

Virei-me pra ela, sorri e perguntei seu nome... Eu não lembrava de quando Tenten a apresentou a todos.

-Hi-Hinata – Ela disse um pouco baixo.

-Certo Naruto... – Dei-lhe um cascudo na cabeça - Trate a Hinata melhor!

Irrita-me o naruto não levar o esforço da pobre Hinata em consideração...

Ele não sabe como é difícil!

Será que o Sasuke vai ser assim comigo também??

Depois de trinta anos, e ainda atrás de mim!?

Aaahhhh, mas pra isso eu teria que casar com outro, e isso nunca!

-Se o cara fosse bonito eu até chorava – Ino sussurrou...

Eu não acredito nisso...

Eeeiii , ela ta tomando a **minha** coca!!!!

-Ino! A sua coca é a outra essa é a minha, tira o bico daí! – Sussurrei de volta pra ela.

-Ah que isso testa, eu não comprei coca não! – Cara de pau!

-Então por que ta bebendo da minha!? – Um leve tom de irritação saiu na minha voz agora um pouco mais alta.

Ela tirou os olhos da tela e olhou para mim.

-Por que eu to com sede! – Ai deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer uma amiga como ela!? Ein!?

-Ai que seja... – Eu ia dar um gole na **minha** coca, quando ela fala:

-Acabo.

-O que?

-A coca! – Ai não acredito... Que raiva, ela **sempre** faz isso!!

Agora eu to com sede e não tem nada pra beber...

E nessa hora eu sinto algo gelado bater no meu braço direito.

Bom, se tomaram a minha coca... Eu acho que eu posso tomar a de outra pessoa também né?

Ele nem queria nada antes...

Lentamente vou inclinando-me em direção ao canudo da coca do Sasuke...

Infelizmente, ele resolve fazer o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo...

Cabeças chocaram-se.

-Ah desculpa Sasuke! – Eu disse sem graça.

-Tudo bem, mas por que não bebe da sua? – Frio e seco como sempre...

-Bom a Ino tomou toda a minha coca... E eu to com sede então pensei que você nem ia notar se eu bebesse da sua né... Você nem queria antes... Desculpa! – Aaahhhh que situação... Eu to rosa de novo, eu sei que eu to...

Mesmo nós estando no cinema o que dificulta a visão de captar coisas como "um rosto rosa" eu tive que virar a cara...

Eu to sempre corado na frente dele, que saco!!

Meu deus ele deve ter ficado muito bravo...

-Anda, bebe! – Ele disse.

Quando reparei estava com a coca na minha frente, esperando que eu bebesse.

Bom, acho que bravo ele não ficou então né!?

Olhei pra ele agradeci, peguei a coca e dei um gole devolvendo-a logo em seguida.

-Da próxima vez não peça, beba! – Ele disse por fim.

Aaahhh, que feliz que eu to!!!!

E bom... É tudo culpa da porca!

Saímos do cinema e de imediato fora decidido que iríamos jantar pizza!

Mal sabia eu que Naruto, Sasuke e eu viraríamos o assunto da mesa...

Tenten com a ajuda de Ino começou a perguntar sobre nós três...

Queria ouvir histórias, e bom...

Ela ouviria...

-Bom... – Eu disse antes de começar.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Quando a Sakura disse que nós iríamos ao shopping com uns amigos eu nunca iria imaginar que esses amigos incluiriam o idiota do Neji!

Já não bastava o dia em que agente saiu no pau agente ainda ia ter que sair juntos!?

-Naruto! Vem cá!! – Ino me chamou fazendo-me afastar-me de Sasuke e Sakura.

Aproveita o seu tempo com a Sakura enquanto pode Sasuke, por que já já eu volto!

-Que é!?

-Naruto... O que você acha da Hinata? – Ino perguntou sorrindo e olhando da amiga ao seu lado para mim.

-Que Hinata? – Perguntei.

-Como que Hinata Naruto? A única Hinata que ta com agente aqui! A prima do Neji seu estúpido! – Estúpido?

Precisava fica toda bravinha só por que eu não sabia quem era a menina estranha?

-Estúpido nada, só por que eu não sabia que o nome da menina estranha era Hinata você vem brigar comigo? – pra que eu fui falar... As amigas da Sakura tendem a ter um mesmo habito que ela:

Me bater.

-Fala baixo...Ela pode escutar! – Ela disse enquanto eu passava a mão na cabeça...

-Naruto... Por que chamou Hinata de estranha? – A amiga de Ino perguntou.

Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

-Por que quando ela fala... Ela não fala, gagueja e sempre fica vermelha, as chega a quase desmaiar... Ela deve ter um problema de saúde ou algo parecido. E qual o seu nome mesmo?

Assim que eu terminei de falar as duas fizeram uma cara muito estranha, parecia até que nenhuma das duas respirava.

Balancei a mão na frente das duas tirando elas do transe.

-Ah, Tenten! – A amiga de ino disse.

-Que? – Perguntei, gente estranha...A Sakura tem que para de andar com essas pessoas...

-É o meu nome... Você tinha perguntado. – Ah, é verdade.

Elas se olharam e começaram a rir...

Que que eu fiz agora? Por que tão rindo de mim?

-Tão rindo de que? – Perguntei irritado.

-Não é de você... É só que você achar a Hinata estranha é um pouco engraçado coitada... E você nem faz idéia do por que... – Ino disse.

As duas pararam de rir então Tenten perguntou-me:

-Naruto, você nunca se perguntou do por que ela ser estranha?

-Problemas de saúde oras, ta na cara! Deve ser pressão baixa! – Elas entreolharam-se novamente.

-Ai Naruto, você é um bobo sabia! – Ino disse num suspiro. – Vai lá com a Hinata e tenta conhece-la, via!

-Eu não! Tenho que tomar conta da Sakura, não posso largá-la sozinha com o Sasuke!

-Vai logo Naruto, aposto que a Sakura concordaria com agente, vai lá! – Ino disse me empurrando em direção a Hinata, acabei esbarrando na menina.

E enquanto isso Tenten e Ino saíram um pouco mais a frente puxando Neji com elas.

-Desculpa ai, me empurraram! – Eu disse a Hinata.

-Tudo bem... – Ela disse tão baixo que mal pude escutar, e toda vermelha.

-Você tem pressão baixa? – Só pode ser isso.

-Pre-pressão baixa!?

-É! Sabe... Quando a sua pressão é baixa! – Ela não sabe o que é?

-Sei... E-eu não tenho não... Por que pergunta? – Caramba ela fala baixa toda hora...

-Bom é que você ta sempre verme – A cacete nem consegui termina de falar a Ino me puxou do nada.

-Qual é o seu problema? – Ela sussurro pra mim.

-O meu? Qual é o seu pra ficar puxando as pessoas desse jeito? Eu tava conversando com a Hinata como você pediu... – Sussurrei de volta.

Mais que folgada!

-Você ia chamar-la de estranha!!! É maluco?

-Mas ela é! Eu só queria saber por que, quem sabe eu não posso ajudar... Mesmo sendo estranha ela não parece má pessoa... Eu tava tentando ajudar oras! – Ah que saco, eu tento não me meter ela briga comigo eu tento ajudar e ela briga comigo também porra?

Ino suspirou e continuou sussurrando.

-Olha Naruto, faça o que fizer, mas não vai falar pra ela que ele é estranha... Entendeu?

-Taa... – Um pouco contra a gosto eu disse.

Mas que saco por que eu tenho que ficar recebendo ordens de todo mundo?

-Naruto!?

-Que?

-Você já viu a Sakura brava? – E como vi...

Não é uma boa coisa irrita-la.

-Bom...Imagine o seguinte então: Você chama a Hinata de estranha na frente dela a Sakura fica sabendo, e não gosta nem um pouco disso...Quer deixa a Sakura brava? – Deus me livre!

Engoli em seco.

-Nã-Não...

-Que bom! Agora vai lá e conversa com a Hinata! Vai! Vai! – E de novo eu estava sendo enxotado pra cima da garota.

-Acontece-ceu alguma coisa? – Preocupada Hinata perguntou assim que parei ao seu lado.

-Não nada, só a Ino sendo a Ino... – Disse olhando para a própria que me ameaçava com o olhar ao lado de Tenten e Neji mais a frente.

-Aahhh... – Ela exclamou e por um tempo ficamos num silencio.

Mas que diabos eu vou falar com essa garota?

-E-Então...Po-Por que queria saber da mi-minha saúde? – Aaahh, engoli em seco de novo.

"Quer deixa a Sakura brava?" Ecoava na minha cabeça...

Lembranças de Sakura brava passavam-se como num filme...

Por deus, não tudo menos a Sakura brava!

"Agora vai lá e conversa com a Hinata! Vai! Vai!"

Resolvi então falar a primeira coisa em mente.

-Hinata! Já comeu lamem?

-O-o miojo?

-Nãããooo...

Até que conversar com ela não foi ruim, estava tudo bem até...

-Naruto! – Escutei Sakura falar enquanto corria até a fila das pipocas em que Hinata e eu estávamos.

O que me fez lembrar que ela fico o tempo todo grudada no Sasuke.

-Ah! Sakura faz tempo que não te vejo... Você ficou grudada no Sasuke o tempo todo! – Eu disse irritado...

-Naruto... Você também não pode fala nada, você ficou grudado nela também! – Sakura disse apontando para Hinata.

Mas acontece que eu não gosto dela, e nem ela de mim...

-Mas foi por que a Ino mandou eu conhece-la! – Eu disse um pouco alto e irritado, não fiquei com ela por que quis...

-Naruto não precisa berrar! – Ela disse berrando.

-E não fala assim da menina na frente dela, desse jeito parece que ela não conta em nada!

Eu não quis ofende-la mas... A Sakura não pode ficar grudada no Sasuke... Se não...

Aah que saco!

Sakura virou-se para Hinata e perguntou seu nome depois virou-se novamente para mim.

-Certo Naruto... – Ela me deu um soco na cabeça - Trate a Hinata melhor!

Ah que saco, a única coisa que eu não queria fazer já estava feita:

Irritar Sakura.

Mas ela não sabe como é difícil ter que aturar o Sasuke dando em cima dela... E ainda tentar fazer-la me notar!

-Vo-você esta be-bem? – Hinata perguntou-me.

-Hã!? Ah to sim! – Disse sorrindo.

Um dia a Sakura vai me notar, eu tenho certeza!

-Então como eu estava dizendo...

Nossa... Que cara legal esse do filme... Eu não pude evitar e me emocionar!

Tão persistente!

Isso só me da mais vontade de continuar tentando!

Se ele consegue ficar trinta anos gostando da mesma mulher... Então eu também consigo continuar tentando!

Nossa... Eu to morrendo de fome...

Mal sabia eu que ao falar isso ia acabar tendo que escutar a Ino reclamar...

Às vezes parece que o hobby dela é pegar no pé dos outros!

Sentamos na pizzaria e depois de muita discussão escolhemos tipos de pizza.

Ninguém nunca quer o mesmo sabor que eu!

Mas pelo menos o assunto não era chato...

Queriam saber sobre a Sakura e eu!

Ta e o Sasuke também...

-Bom... – Sakura disse antes de começar a contar nossas histórias.

* * *

_A campainha de um apartamento muito sofisticado tocava freneticamente._

_-Já vou, já vou! – Sakura gritava enquanto corria para atender a porta._

"_Mas só podia ser ele!" Praguejou._

_-Naruto, para de tocar a campinha, ela já escutou! – Sasuke do outro lado da porta dizia ao amigo._

_-Ah...Foi mal! – Ele disse e no mesmo instante a porta fora aberta._

_-Mas você não sabe aparta uma vez só não? Eu não sou surda sabia? Idiota!_

_-Ah foi mal Sakura, foi mal! –O loiro disse._

_-Ta ta que seja, vem entrem! – Puxou o loiro pela mão pra dentro de casa e o moreno os seguiu._

_-Ah Sakura esses são os seus amigos? – A mãe de Sakura perguntou olhando os dois rapazes muito sorridente._

_Adorava receber visitas, e adorava conhecer os amigos de Sakura. _

_-São sim mãe!_

_-Ta bom, eu vou adivinhar... Você é o naruto! – Ela disse apontando para o próprio. – E você é o Sasuke! – Ela apontou para o outro._

_-Nossaaaa...Como a senhora adivinhou? – O loiro perguntou._

_-Eu falei pra ela que o loiro era você e o de cabelo preto o Sasuke! – Sakura disse puxando os amigos para o aposento em que seu pai estava._

_-Papai! Meus amigos chegaram! – Ela disse a um homem que assistia o jornal num canal americano._

_-Ah sim, prazer, eu sou Haruno Hisoka! – O homem com aparência de "homem de negócios" disse dando um aperto de mão em cada um dos garotos. – Se interessam por jornal!? Sabe hoje estamos tendo noticias bem interessantes, e a bolsa esta ótima! – Naruto teve a impressão de que o homem com seus óculos e roupa intelectual esqueceu-se que falava com dois adolescentes, por outro lado Sasuke só ganhou simpatia pelo homem._

_-Esta em baixa ou alta? É a bolsa de Nova York ou São Paulo? – Perguntou demonstrando um pouco de interesse no assunto. _

_-São Paulo... – Sakura sentiu-se na obrigação de interromper antes que o amigo caísse na armadilha do pai._

_Com ele sempre que Sakura apresentava amigos homens era a mesma coisa... Tentava traze-los para perto seguindo seu amado ditado "Mantenha os amigos por perto, e os inimigos mais perto ainda". Era um homem bom, mas extremamente ciumento em relação à filha._

_-Quando sakura ia abrir a boca para falar, escutaram a mãe chamar para o jantar. _

_-Sakura você não disse que iríamos jantar aqui... Achei que agente só ia conhecer seus pais. Eles sabem que agente ia pro cinema não é? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto Hisoka conversava com Naruto a caminho da sala de jantar._

_-Pois é, mas a minha mãe armou tudo direitinho...Eu também não sabia que ia ter jantar...Ai Sasuke desculpa, mas ela sempre faz isso! Fica toda animada por que tem visita, e não quer saber se agente tinha outros planos ou não... E o meu pai só aproveita..._

_-Como assim?_

_-Deixa pra lá._

_Sentaram-se e começaram a jantar, conversa vai conversa vem e aos poucos Sakura se viu excluída da mesa._

_Pra sua surpresa Sasuke conversa com seu pai normalmente, sobre política e etc.. E Naruto e sua mãe tinham uma conversa mais animada e menos, bem menos intelectual._

_Não pareciam ser desconhecidos e sim o contrario, parecia que a visita lá era ela, que não falava absolutamente nada. Só observava as duas duplas._

_-Ah Hisoka meu amor o que você acha desses dois irem conosco pra casa de campo nesse feriado? – A matriarca perguntou alegremente, despertando a atenção de Sakura._

_-E por que não!? O Que vocês acham? Aceitam o convite? – O pai perguntou aos dois._

_Ambos os meninos aceitaram. O loiro ficou todo animado e começou a encher a senhora Haruno de perguntas sobre o lugar, Sasuke por sua vez discreto como sempre aceitou o convite agradeceu e continuo a agradável conversa com Hisoka._

_Sakura ficou incrédula só assistindo, sabia que seus pais eram diferentes, que sua mãe era doida, mas nunca imaginou que viveria para ver o dia em que os pais fossem adotar os amigos em menos de uma hora como novos filhos, por que era isso que parecia... Convidaram seus amigos sem nem ao menos perguntar sua opinião, e o pior seus amigos aceitaram sem nem perguntar a sua opinião._

_-Eu aceito isso do Naruto, mas não do Sasuke! – A menina murmurou enquanto retirava-se da mesa ia comer na cozinha conversando com Shizune._

_-Shi...Já vi de tudo na vida viu... – A menina suspirou enquanto jantava.

* * *

_

_Três pessoas corriam o máximo que podiam no meio de uma cidadezinha cheia de mato._

_-Ai Naruto, assim que agente acabar de correr eu juro que te mato! Escutou? EU TE MATO SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!! – Sakura berrou._

_-AH Sakura, a culpa não foi minha!!- O menino disse enquanto virava uma esquina._

_-Como não sua anta? – Agora era ela quem virava a esquina._

_Sasuke continuava calado enquanto mentalmente amaldiçoava o amigo e tentava pensar num jeito de acabar com o problema do trio._

_-Ali! Vamos correr pra lá, agente sobe e espera ele ir embora! – Ele disse enquanto tomava a liderança do grupo._

_-Sasuke, eu não sei se vou conseguir subir ali! – O muro que o menino apontou era realmente um pouco alto demais._

_-Eu te ajudo! – Ele disse enquanto o três se aproximavam do muro._

_Naruto subiu primeiro, em seguida sakura que precisou da ajuda de Sasuke com um "pézinho" é a de Naruto para não deixa-la cair, e por fim Sasuke subiu._

_-Obrigada! – A menina disso num alivio._

_-Não foi naa, agora agente espera ele ir embora..._

_-Naruto a próxima vez que você ver um cachorro, NÃO O PROVOQUE! – A menina disse olhando do cachorro para o amigo._

_-É...Mas eu achei que ele estava acorrentado...Não sabia que a corrente ia quebrar tão fácil!_

_-Mas você podia ter pensando um pouco antes de provocar um rottweiler!!!_

_-Ta bom ta bom, me desculpe... Não faço de novo!!_

_Depois de meia hora o cachorro cansou-se e o trio finalmente pode descer do muro.

* * *

_

Gente eu não sei se a estória dos dois na casa da sakura ficou legal...mas eu fui escrevendo e fico assim XDD

E eu queria dizer que não custa nada o povo reviewa, eu sei que eh chato ter que escrever essas reviews, mas é mais chato ainda ter que pedir e não receber nada e sentir mal amada u.u

Poxa eu deixei me irmã esperando pra gente terminer de ver a ultima temporada de sex and the city que eu amo, pra terminar de escrever essa fic...

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

Mariah-chan17 n.n: Aaahhh que bom que vc gosto da historia da foto \o\, eu tb gostei bastante de escreve-la

E ainda bem que vc sabe o que é não conseguir atualizar a fic XDD Dessa vez, por exemplo, eu demorei pra cacete mas antes não saia nada...nada XD

Mye-chan: hsahahahahhahaha a piadinha do Naruto foi muito XDD eu fiz a piadinha na hora e pensei..."vo coloca ela pro naruto XD" teu amigo é que nem ele? XDD que divertidoooo

A sakura é lerdinha, mas pelo menos é mais rápida que o sasuke ne´? Ele ateh agora não se tocou que gosta dela...mas me diz vc e seu amigo são que nem a sakura e o naruto mesmo? XD

ami-dps: Eu so má? Hahahaha diga-me algo que eu não sei XDD eu so má mesmo, é moh lgl! X3 Eu tb queria a foto do sasuke... Mas...Eu me contento com a minha imaginação...Eu nunca vi a Ino como invejosa, sempre como boa amiga!


	9. A terceira pessoa do casal!

Meu povo querido, eu sei eu sei, eu demorei mil anos pra postar, maaaaaaaasssssss, eu posso explicar coisas fofas, eu to no terceiro, quem já passou por essa fase, ou ta passando sabe como é, um horror, é trabalho pra lá e pra cá. Cara uma bosta! Ainda bem que é o último ano!!(uhuuuuuul) Bom eu também tive minhas velhas amigas me visitando, dona preguiça, dona falta de criatividade, e dona "eu quero sair de casa". Anyway, eu penei pra cacete pra fazer esse capitulo, acho que faz mais ou menos um mês que to tentando fazer ele, e foi só nessa semana que consegui juntar todas as idéias, também queria dizer que acrescentei um belo número de palavrões nele também XD (pensei que é a autora frustrada tentando escrever sem conseguir).

Deixa-me contar uma novidade feliz pra vocês, uma não, três!

**Um:** Eu só fiquei de recuperação de redação(que eu perdi a prova de recuperação) e matemática(buuuuuuuuuu).

**Dois: **eu vi Romeu e Julieta hoje, o que o Romeu é simplesmente MARAVILHOSO(ele parece o Zac Efron só que mais bonito), quem faz o casal mais famosos são os atores, Leonard Whiting(googla ele, só não vê foto dele velho pq ele ta horrível, pra ser sincera ele ta bem mais bonito no filme do que nas fotos do google, no google ele ta feiinho comparado ao filme) e Olivia Hussey ,e quinta eu vi West Side Story(Amor, sublime amor)Mariaaaaa,I just kissed a girl named Mariaaaa não conseigo para de cantar issoé uma musica do filme WSS, que é um musical por sinal, baseado no romeu e julieta.

**Três:** Hoje tem luau da festinha da Priscila(quase escrevi Hinata O.o) e eu tenho que tomar banho e me arrumar, por que antes eu tenho um concurso do francês(faço francês na aliança francês, se alguém que lê isso também, faz, vamos conversar, quero saber se alguém vai participar do concurso de rap xD)

Aaaahhhhhh eu tamb´me vi, ontem, o filme do McDreamy, O melhor amigo da noiva, o filme é um clichê atrás do outro, o que o torna um clichesão, e é uma bosta, só vale pelo Mcdreamy.

Bom, espero que gostem, lê-se: Se não quiserem morrer vocês _**VÃO**_ gostar!

* * *

**A terceira pessoa do casal!**

_Era uma festa, na casa de um amigo cujos pais haviam viajado e só voltavam da li há dois dias..._

_O álcool subia a cabeça de todas as pessoas presentes naquele apartamento, sem exceção._

_Procurava pelos dois amigos no grande apartamento, tinha pena do pobre coitado que teria que arrumar tudo aquilo... _

_Na verdade estava preocupado com sua amiga, ela não fazia o tipo de garota que freqüentava aquele tipo de "festa"... Tinha certeza que a garota estava deslocada, não conhecia ninguém ali já que a festa era de um colega de trabalho seu só tinha gente mais velha..._

_E tinha muita bebida... Sakura estava bebendo, ele havia visto, e se alguém tentasse se aproveitar dela?_

_Preocupava-se sim, não demonstrava, mas se preocupava, afinal era ela a sua única amiga._

_É verdade que a deixou com Naruto antes de o próprio sair._

_Mas Naruto nessas horas não era confiável, saiu do escritório cruzou a sala e foi para o outro lado do apartamento, entrou na primeira porta a sua direita e a achou._

_-Cadê o Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou a Sakura, que estava estirada num sofá._

_-Ele foi não sei onde, pegar não sei o que com não sei quem... – Falava um pouco enrolado, sentia a língua formigar._

"_Sabia que não podia confiar nele..."._

_-E o que você ta fazendo aqui sozinha? – Ele perguntou afastando as pernas dela de um lado do sofá, e sentando-se ao seu lado._

_Ela sentou-se direito apoiando a cabeça no ombro do menino._

_-Eu to um pouco cansada, esse sapato ta me matando. – Mexia os pés._

_Olhou para os pés da menina e depois para ela... Tinha bebido muito pouco e já estava alegre... Talvez levá-la a uma festa daquilo tipo não fora prudente._

_-Sakura... Você não pode ficar bêbada, me da esse copo. – Tentou pegar o copo da mão da menina, mas ela não deixou. – Garota como você quer entrar na sua casa desse jeito? – Irritou-se._

_-Minha mãe acha que eu vou dormir na casa da Ino... – Falava olhando para o nada ainda apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele._

_-E onde você vai dormir? – Intrigou-se._

_-Na casa do Naruto..._

_-Mas o idiota vai dormir na minha casa. – Não queria sua amiga por ai desabrigada._

_Ela olhou pra ele com a cabeça ainda em seu ombro enquanto ele lhe olhava com aquele olhar severo que tinha._

_-Então eu vou dormir na sua casa! – Simplesmente disse, voltando a encarar o nada e dar um gole no grande copo cheio que segurava._

_Suspirou. Não tinha como evitar, teria que abrigar dois bêbados._

_Mesmo assim ainda tentou pegar o copo da menina, não conseguia aceitar que sua amiga, a única, fizesse algo que depois poderia se arrepender... Não queria ver a menina bebendo, ela não tinha idade pra isso... Ela não fazia o tipo de quem bebe, ela era frágil pra isso, não podia._

_-Para Sasuke! – Era ela agora quem estava irritada. – Eu não sou criança, você acha que eu nunca bebi? Me deixa em paz! – Saiu andando cambaleante e deixou o Uchiha sozinho, sem entender nada._

"_Que bosta!"__ Passou as mãos na cabeça e esticou-a para trás, levantou-se e foi atrás da menina. Não iria a controlar, mas pelo estaria de olho._

_Quem diria... Uchiha Sasuke, o bêbado neurótico..._

_Realmente estava brava com o Uchiha, e não era de hoje._

_Não havia esquecido o fato de descobrir que ele ainda tinha segredos com ela... Na verdade esse nem era o maior problema, não consiga aceitar mesmo o fato de saber que o menina ainda não a aceitara por completo como amiga, ela gostava tanto dele, Naruto confiava nela cegamente, por que o Uchiha não podia fazer o mesmo?_

"_Imbecil... Primeiro não me deixa nem chegar perto, e agora acha que é meu pai!?...Minha vontade e de beber tanto, mas tanto, que eu tenha que vomitar na porta da casa dele!"_

_Pensava como criança._

_Aquele copo que antes tinha na mão cheio, largou vazio na pia._

_Com falta de equilíbrio ela procurava Naruto, queria um drink e sabia que o senhor eu acho que eu sou o pai da Sakura não a faria um._

_Esbarrou em algumas pessoas, mas finalmente achou Naruto aos amassos com uma garota._

_Cutucou-o e logo teve sua atenção._

_-Sakura não é o que você ta pensando! – Ah o amor platônico... Atingiu sua consciência e agora pedia satisfações, mesmo que a própria Sakura não se importasse._

_-Aham que seja! Você me faz um drink!? Com algo doce? – Pediu._

_Fazia tudo sendo acompanhada pelo intenso olhar desaprovador de Sasuke, que estava num canto próximo da sala, observando e escutando tudo._

_-Claro! – Naruto disse animado, virou pra garota descabelada no sofá e pediu-lhe que esperasse._

"_Anta." _

_Sasuke agora os seguia para a cozinha._

_Naruto a entregava agora um copo de plástico cheio de groselha e vodka._

_O loiro retirou-se e voltou para o sofá, deixando a menina na cozinha de cara amarrada olhando pro copo._

"_Ficar bêbada por causa dele é idiotice... Não é pura burrice... Coisa de retardado..."._

_Beber ou não beber, eis a questão._

"_Mas ele é idiota, e burro e retardado... Não percebe que eu posso ser uma ótima amiga... Mesmo querendo vomitar na casa dele só pra ele ter que limpar... Ninguém mandou me desprezar... Seu burro!"_

_Sasuke olhava-a sem entender do por que ela ainda estar encarando o copo, seria juízo entrando em sua cabeça?_

"_Quem bebe seus males espanta!"_

_Mudou de idéia ao ver a garota virar o copo toda de uma vez._

"_Estúpida." _

_Só tinha amigos estúpidos..._

_Pronto, o Uchiha perdeu oficialmente à noite vigiando a amiga, eram quatro da manha e ele ainda não entendia por que ela tinha ficado do jeito que ficou só queria tomar conta dela..._

_Nunca mais faria algo do tipo._

_Se não bastasse ter que abriga-los, ainda teria que pagar o táxi e escutar o três, Naruto Sakura e o taxista, com a conversa mais sem noção que já escutou._

_Chegaram a seu prédio, estavam no corredor do seu andar ele pegava as chaves de casa do bolso, enquanto os dois bebuns vinham atrás._

_Sakura olhou para a porta do apartamento e lembrou-se da promessa que fez a si mesma "hoje eu vou vomitar na porta do Sasuke" sorriu e olhou para Naruto a seu lado e teve uma idéia melhor ainda._

"_O que melhor que um vomito para limpar?... Dois vômitos!"_

_Cochichou no ouvido de Naruto seu plano, o menina começou a rir e concordou, saíram correndo, ultrapassaram o dono da casa, chegaram na porta do garoto e cumpriram a promessa._

_Ah Sasuke estava furioso._

_Sakura acordou no sofá da sala de Sasuke, sua cabeça latejava, levantou-se vagarosamente e com muita cautela._

_Colocou os pés no chão, mas não sentiu-o, ao inces disso percebeu que pisava em Naruto._

"_Meu deus, coitado dormiu no chão..."_

_Mas o garoto não acordou._

_Foi até a cozinha em busca de café, encontrou Sasuke com uma péssima cara, sentado a mesa do cômodo._

_-Bom dia! – Disse pegando uma caneca do armário._

_Ele não respondeu._

_-Nossa to com muita dor de cabeça, você tem remédio? – Tentava começar um dialogo, não lembrava de quase nada da noite passada, não sabia como foi parar no sofá do Uchiha._

_Ele levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, voltou com o remédio da garota._

_-Obrigada! – Disse gentilmente, mas ainda não teve resposta._

_Ele foi para seu quarto e deixou a garota sozinha na cozinha, esperou meia hora e depois voltou ainda irritado._

_-Ta melhor? – Perguntou assim que pisou novamente na cozinha._

_Ela sorrio, achava que ele estava preocupado com ela, achava que ele só estava bravo por que ele bebeu do jeito que ele pediu pra não beber...Que bonitinho._

_-To! – Respondeu feliz._

_-Ótimo então você e o Naruto podem ir embora! – Ah seu sorriso se desfez._

"_Hã!?"_

_Ele acordava Naruto a ponta pés, expulsava-o de casa, o outro com a calorosa maneira que Sasuke usou para acordá-lo ao menos discordou, saiu furioso sem entender nada._

_Voltou à cozinha onde Sakura ainda não entendia nada, ele não estava preocupado... Era pra ele expulsa-los dessa maneira?_

_-Tchau! – Ele disse assim que a olhou._

_-Esperai Sasuke, por que você ta tão mal humorado? – Não queria ir embora sem entender as coisas._

_-Você realmente acha que eu vou querer ficar na companhia de alguém que planeja vomitar na porta do meu apartamento? E ainda me faz limpar? - Deixou-a sem palavras._

_Voltou para seu quarto achando que a menina tinha entendido a mensagem, queria-a fora de sua casa._

_Pelo menos por hora._

_Ela fechou a porta, mas não foi embora, seguiu-o até seu quarto._

_-Eu fiz isso? – Ela perguntou sem graça. – Eu realmente fiz?_

_-Fez, e ainda convenceu o Naruto a ajudar. – Sentou-se em sua cama._

_Olhou-a e a via completamente vermelha, fitando os próprios pés._

_-Por que fez isso? – Perguntou, apesar de estar bravo..._

_-E-eu não lembro de falar com o Naruto... Mas eu lembro que agente meio que discutiu. – Ela sentou-se ao seu lado. – E eu fiquei brava, e pensei em me vingar... Vomitando na sua porta... Sasuke, eu fiz isso? – A vergonha estava estampada no rosto e voz de Sakura._

_-Fez... Teve sorte também, ninguém escolhe a hora de colocar tudo pra fora...Mas com a corrida que vocês deram pra me ultrapassar...Ele veio bem na hora. – Sarcasmo em sua voz._

_-E você teve que limpar né? – Ela perguntou com medo._

_-E o que você acha? – Ainda não acreditava que havia limpado o que era dos outros, e que estava tendo aquela conversa._

_-AI meu deus... Me desculpa Sasuke, desculpa.É que...Eu tava tão brava com você! – Isso chamou-lhe a atenção._

_-E não era por causa da bebida, na verdade eu tenho que agradecer por ter tomado conta de mim, obrigada de verdade. Mas é que... – Suspirou, ele não queria escutar._

_-Bom deixa pra lá, eu vou chamar um táxi e ir pra casa. - Levantou-se, mas não pode dar nem um passo, ele segurou-lhe o pulso e a puxou, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente._

_-O que que houve? Eu te conheço há tempo o suficiente pra perceber que tem algo errado, e não é de hoje que você ta estranha... – Surpreendeu-a, não imaginou ter um momento tão... De amizade assim com ele, será que ele estava a aceitando?_

_-Bom... É que... Desde aquele dia que eu te perguntei da sua família, que eu me interessei... Bom aquele dia você foi tão grosso, e me fez pensar que talvez... Você só andasse comigo por causa do Naruto... E eu gosto de você, como amigo, eu realmente gosto, então eu fiquei triste... Ai você veio me controlar na festa, e eu fiquei confusa, e brava, e fiz aquilo... – Ela estava a ponto de chorar de tanta vergonha._

_Sasuke mal podia acreditar no que estava escutando, como mulheres eram emotivas..._

_Suspirou pesadamente, não queria revirar aquelas memórias, mas se isso a fizesse sentir-se melhor, mais confiante... Faria._

_Foi então que Sasuke resolveu contar-lhe sobre ele, seu passado e sua família._

_Foi uma grande surpresa pra ela, não fazia idéia que o menino havia perdido a família daquele jeito, conhecia a história de Naruto em que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro, mas a de sasuke era pior, pobre garoto._

_-Desculpa! Te fazer falar...A lembrar essas coisas! – Pelo visto se não fizesse nada a menina ficaria o dia inteiro pedindo desculpa._

_Já tinha esquecido o que houve, não estava mais bravo._

_-Tudo bem, você não me obrigou a nada... Eu contei por que quis. – Trocaram olhares e sorrisos, agora sim a garota estava tranqüila._

* * *

_**SASUKE'S POV**_

Uma vez perguntaram-me se eu gostava de alguém.

Eu disse que não, mas essa lembrança foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

Deve ser por que na verdade eu gostava e gosto de sim de alguém, e foi nesse dia em que ela se tornou verdadeiramente especial pra mim.

Foi nesse dia que eu a aceitei.

Se me perguntassem se eu gosto de alguém hoje, eu diria que sim.

"Eu gosto da Haruno Sakura"

Era isso que eu responderia.

Mas meu irmão também gosta dela, foi isso na época que me fez dizer não.

Agora tudo estava mudando, pois era esse mesmo melhor amigo, que me dizia que eu não precisava me preocupar com ele.

-Sasuke, eu gosto dela de verdade. – Ele dizia sentado ao meu lado num banco de um parque.

Os dois olhando para frente.

Deixei-o continuar, e assim ele fez.

-Mas ela não gosta de mim, não desse jeito. E Eu sei que você gosta dela, do mesmo jeito que eu gosto.

-Hun

- Por isso, você pode ficar com ela, não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu quero que vocês dois fiquem juntos. – Olhei-o pelos cantos dos olhos, e ele realmente falava sério.

Levantei-me a fim de ir embora, passei por ele, que me seguiu com o olhar, esperando uma reação.

Virei-me em sua direção e ele já estava olhando para minhas costas.

-Desde quando preciso da sua autorização? – Perguntei o encarando.

Ele sorriu e então fomos embora.

Foi ai que eu pude finalmente dizer.

Haruno Sakura é dela que eu gosto.

Isso foi numa quinta, depois de sairmos da casa da Sakura a caminho de casa.

Eu esperava que com isso Naruto fosse ficar deprimido com ar de moribundo em sua casa, até que ele invadiu a minha.

O infeliz apareceu-me em casa às sete da noite atrás delição de casa.

O que aconteceu com todo aquele sentimentalismo de antes?

Cadê a droga do ar de enterro que devia cercá-lo?

- Naruto você não tem vergonha na cara? Já invadiu minha casa pra copiar a droga da lição de casa, você também tem que comer TODA A MINHA COMIDA? – Filho da mãe.

Amaldiçoado seja o dia em que eu me tornei amigo dessa coisa.

Retiro tudo sobre ele ser um irmão.

Irmão que é irmão não come o resto de comida da casa dos outros.

-Eu to com fome porra, vim correndo pra dar tempo de comer tudo, e calhou de ser hora do jantar! Pão duro! – Ele tinha que falar de boca cheia, cuspindo toda a minha escassa comida.

Ele me enoja.

-Imbecil se você fizesse a merda da lição você não tinha que correr pra pegar a dos outros, eu não tenho que te dar minha comida por causa disso!

-Calma crianças, assim vocês assustam os vizinhos. – Uma das poucas vezes que a besta do kakashi ta em casa e ele ainda resolve se intrometer.

-Ah cala a boca, se não fosse você nada disso tava acontecendo! É você que nunca faz a compra do mês, sequer da semana, eu tenho que fazer a compra do dia pra mim e ai esse imbecil vem e come tudo! – Por que eu tenho que conviver só com crianças?

Irresponsáveis.

Acabei indo dormir sem comer.

Ótimo.

Agora quando eu me levanto descubro que além do jantar o idiota do Naruto comeu também todo o meu café da manha.

Fui pra escola sem comer, e como se não me bastasse isso a primeira pessoa que eu tinha que ver assim que cheguei, era a irritante Karin.

-Bom dia sasuke! – Me agarrou.

Soltei-me e não respondia, sai andando.

Mas ela foi junto.

-Sasuke o que você acha de agente sair depois da escola?

-Não obrigado.

-Huumm, tem certeza? – Alterou a voz para uma mais "doce".

Assim que eu ver o Naruto eu vou fazer ele me dar dinheiro pra comprar algo pra comer.

-Sasuke, anda mais de vagar, assim não da pra acompanhar, as pessoas entram na frente! – Mas que saco, será que ela não entendeu que eu não a quero por perto, já estou irritado o suficiente.

Andei mais rápido e sumi em meio às pessoas.

Finalmente cheguei à classe, sentei-me em meu lugar de sempre, e passei a esperar pacientemente o idiota chegar.

-Anda Naruto, me da o dinheiro! – Dessa vez ele não fica sem pagar.

-Mas Sasuke, eu não – Ate parece que eu caio nessa, arranquei o dinheiro da mão dele na hora.

Se ia esconder, escondesse melhor.

-Porra sasuke é todo o meu dinheiro, eu ainda tenho que pegar um ônibus! – Ele berrou enquanto eu saia da classe em direção da cantina.

-Sasuke!! – Mas que merda, ela voltou.

-Sasuke, não adianta andar mais rápido – Ela me alcançou, eu também não vou ficar correndo de piranha.

-Sasuke – Ela agarrou minha mão de tal forma que era impossível soltar-me sem parecer um idiota no meio dos outros.

-Hoje a noite nós vamos sair. –Agora ela agarrava o meu braço e prensava os peitos contra ele.

-Garota, eu não quero sair com você, some. – Soltei-me e sai andando.

Mas, caralho, ela me seguiu.

O quão burra ela é? Não entende não quando escuta um?

-Sasuke para de bichisse vai, vamos sair!! – Bicha? Eu?

-Escuta aqui! Eu não quero sair com você, tenho que trabalhar. – Espero que assim ela entenda.

-Ai é, é sexta né! Mas que merda de trabalho ein, te tira um dos melhores dias... – Ela ainda me seguia.

Tive que pedir, e comer com a chata do meu lado.

Dando em cima de mim.

-Então quer dizer que a festa é da Hyuuga? Aquela tímida né? Com o primo gostoso? Eu acho que vou falar com ela! – Quase engasguei, não.

Pelo amor de deus, se ela aparecer nessa festa vai ser um inferno.

Fui atrás dela mas, ela foi rápida e perdi-a.

Bosta.

Desisti e fui pra classe, com sorte o Neji esta com a prima e não deixa Karin se convidar.

-Cade meu troco? – É um chato atrás do outro.

-Eu não sei do que você ta falando. – Sentei-me.

-Sasuke você pego todo meu dinheiro, como eu vou pra casa?

Não me importa.

Resolvi começar a fazer os exercícios pra casa de física.

-Seu merda. – Ele disse por fim antes de se acalmar e sentar-se.

Naruto e eu andávamos em direção a saída, ele ainda reclamava de não ter dinheiro, e eu ainda o ignorava.

Até que Karin resolveu aparecer de novo.

-Sasuke, tenho ótimas noticias! – Pendurou-se em minhas costas.

Noticias boas para ela, são noticias ruins para mim.

-A coisinha me convidou pra festinha dela, ela insistiu tanto que eu tive que aceitar, não é uma graça?

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo, Naruto o fez.

-Ah não, você se convidou pra festa da Hinata?

-Não sua besta, você não escutou, **ela** me convidou! Você acha que eu me convidaria pra algo. – Disse toda cheia de si.

-Me solta! – Ela me obedeceu, mas agarrou meu braço de novo.

-Ah Sasuke, eu vou poder te ver hoje a noite, você não ta feliz?

-Puta merda, era o que faltava. – Naruto disse.

-Fica quieto! – Agora só faltava os dois começarem a brigar.

E foi o que fizeram.

Eu não ia ficar escutando mais uma briga dos dois agora.

Soltei-me de karin, o que chamou sua atenção.

-Sasuke, espera ai! – Ela me puxou com uma mão enquanto a outra puxou meu rosto, então ela me deu um selinho.

-Te vejo de noite! – Piscou e foi embora.

Atrevida.

-Cara, que nojo! – Naruto disse.

-Hun.

Ótimo, agora, depois desse dia exaustivo me resta uma noite exaustiva.

A noite chegou.

Estávamos Naruto e eu, todos esperando a festa começar.

Os anfitriões chegaram, Hinata, Neji e uns familiares.

Hinata arrumada se faz notar, estava muito bonita.

Aos poucos, como sempre, a festa foi enchendo.

Varias pessoas passaram pelo bar, inclusive Neji, Hinata e sua irmã mais nova.

Ele me pediu pra não dar nada alcoólico para as primas, e as duas pediram um guaraná, e foram falar com Naruto.

Mais um tempo e vi Sakura chegar com Ino.

Ela sim, estava muito bonita.

Esperei ela vir falar comigo, mas ao invés disso, ela preferiu fica conversando com um sujeitinho num sofá.

Um sujeitinho com muita intimidade.

Ela se quer olhou uma vez para cá.

-Ciúmes? – Escutei a voz de Ino ao meu lado.

Olhei-a e depois voltei a fazer o que fazia fingir limpar o galpão enquanto vigiava sakura.

-Sabe, eles sempre foram bem amigos! – Idai?

-Eu não perguntei nada.

-Mas você quer saber né? – Tive que dar minha atenção a ela agora, mas que saco.

Estava sorrindo, se divertindo.

-O que você quer Ino? Eu não estou num bom dia. – Alertei.

-Se você gosta dela você devia falar com ela Sasuke, você não parece ser do tipo mole. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Como ela sabe?

-Ela gosta de você, você sabe disso não sabe? – O que ela quer?

- Por que você ainda não falou com ela? Sakura não vai esperar pra sempre. – Eu sei.

-Se você sabe disso, também deve saber que o Naruto gosta dela, eu não podia fazer nada, até ontem. – Por que eu de fato estou conversando com ela, eu não sei.

Mas parece que a deixei surpresa.

-Eu sabia que você era uma boa pessoa. – Era só que me faltava agora.

Sentimentalismo.

Creio que a minha cara deve ter sido no mínimo engraçada, pois ela ficou rindo por uns segundos e depois saiu.

Voltei então ao trabalho.

Sakura ainda não se desgrudava do garoto, então ele veio até o bar, e eu não sei se ela queria falar comigo ou não, por que o naruto quis falar com ela, em outro lugar.

Saíram os dois pela da cozinha.

Mas nem tive tempo de me preocupar com os dois, minha dor de cabeça tinha acabado de entrar no salão.

Vinha em minha direção, até que chegou.

-Sasuke, olha como eu to bonita hoje! – Karin disse rodando.

Vulgar, mas bonita.

-Então, o que você acha de um beijo de verdade agora ein? Pro nosso encontro? – E o que a faz pensar que isso é um encontro?

-Karin sai daqui, eu to trabalhando. – Servi outra pessoa.

- Eu sei,e eu acho isso muito sexy. – E o que não é sexy pra você em relação a mim?

-Sasuke, eu me vesti só pra você. – Que pena.

-Você vai beber alguma coisa? – Perguntei o mais frio o possível.

-Ah, bom, eu acho que eu quero alguma coisa sim... – Ela parou pra pensar.

Pelo menos bebendo ela cala a boca.

- Bom como eu to sem amigas hoje, não vou beber nada alcoólico, vocês tem refrigerante né? – Exigência dos afintriões, graças a deus.

-Sim.

-Então eu quero uma coca! – Servi-a a coca.

-Ah Sasuke, que bonitinho né! Você ta me servindo. – Isso pegou no meu orgulho.

Ela suspirou.

-Quem sabe um dia você me serve o café da manha. – E justo quando eu achava que ela ia parar, começa tudo de novo.

-Sabe, se você me aceitasse eu te fazia muito feliz. – ignorei-a.

-Sasuke você não pode sair de fininho um pouco não? Eu queria tanto ficar com você! – Ela realmente esta me incomodando.

Karin não sabe parar, ficou me enchendo o máximo que pode, até que eu cheguei ao meu limite.

-Karin o que você quer pra me deixar em paz? – Não me incomodei de deixar a irritação transparecer pela voz.

-Um beijo! – Ela disse crente que eu não ia fazer nada.

Então a beijei, a beijei pra ela nunca mais me encher o saco.

Segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos, e prensei meus lábios contra os dela.

5 segundos assim, pra nunca mais.

Soltei-a.

-Satisfeita? – Perguntei claramente irritado.

Enquanto ela estava mais surpresa do que nunca.

-Foi o primeiro e único, nunca mais Karin, agora você vai me deixar em paz antes que eu realmente perca minha paciência. – Ameacei-a sem elevar minha voz, não queria fazer um escândalo no meio do trabalho.

-Sasuke! – Tarde de mais, era a voz de Sakura, merda.

Olhei-a e no mesmo instante ela saiu correndo.

Merda.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Olhando-os não posso chegar à conclusão melhor de que foram feitos um para o outro.

No entanto dói-me pensar assim, dói-me concordar que pra ela, ele é melhor do que eu.

E ela é com certeza a melhor pessoa pra ele.

Zelar pelos dois ainda me dói.

É por isso, que em nome de meu bem, resolvi fazer o certo, contar-lhes o que sinto.

-Naruto, você não vem? – Sakura berrou mais a frente junto a Sasuke.

Corri até eles, e fomos os três até a casa de Sakura.

As cinco da tarde fomos embora.

E nesse caminho de volta pra casa, que fizemos a pé, eu resolvi dizer a Sasuke o que já devia ter dito faz tempo.

-Você ta bem estranho hoje! – Ele disse enquanto caminhávamos.

-Hã? – Fingi-me de desentendido.

-Naruto, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

Era agora ou nunca...

-Ah pois é, preciso te falar uma coisa. – Levei-o até um parque, escolhi um banco perco de um parquinho e sentei-me, sendo seguido por ele.

O jeito mais fácil de fazer os dois ficarem juntos, era fazer com que Sasuke soubesse que eu não me importava.

-Fala. – Bom, na verdade eu nem sei como dizer isso.

-Ah Sakura, ela gosta bastante da gente né?

-Eu acho que sim. – Ele respondeu.

Apoiei meus cotovelos no joelho e a cara nas mãos.

Mais confortável.

-Eu sempre disse que gostava dela, e bem, eu nunca menti.

-Idai?

-Sasuke, eu gosto dela de verdade. – Primeiro passo foi dado, eu acho bom o idiota aproveitar essa chance que eu to dando pra ele, desistindo da Sakura por ele.

Nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso.

Ele nada disse, o que eu acho melhor, assim é mais fácil de continuar.

-Mas ela não gosta de mim, não desse jeito. E Eu sei que você gosta dela, do mesmo jeito que eu gosto. – Pronto.

-Hun - Uma resposta típica de Sasuke.

- Por isso, você pode ficar com ela, não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu quero que vocês dois fiquem juntos. – Ta ai sua permissão pra namorar a minha Sakura.

Ele se levantou e não disse nada, confesso que mesmo se tratando de Sasuke eu fiquei surpreso, nunca imaginei que ele fosse simplesmente sair andando.

Fiquei olhando-o, esperando uma resposta.

Olhava pras suas costas quando ele virou.

-Desde quando preciso da sua autorização? – Perguntou.

Eu sei que essa é a forma de meu amigo confirmar que ele realmente precisava da minha permissão.

Fiquei feliz com isso, de alguma forma eu temia que as coisas não fossem mais a mesma.

Mas eu devia saber que podia confiar em alguém que chamo de irmão.

Com isso cada um foi pra sua casa.

Como eu não tinha nada pra fazer fui ver tv, e em um dos comercias que passavam, mostrava um escola.

A escola me fez lembrar a minha escola, muito chata, que me fez lembrar o professor babaca que eu odeio, que me fez lembrara as lições que o babaca passa, que me fez lembrar as lições de casa, que me fez lembrar a lição de casa que eu tenho que entregar amanha e que por acaso não fiz.

Levantei do sofá em que estava deitando e chequei as horas no relógio da tv.

Puta merda, seis e meia.

Não tem como eu fazer isso sozinho agora, eu nem quero fazer isso, mas vale nota.

Só me resta uma coisa a fazer, copiar, copiar do Sasuke-cdf.

Peguei meu caderno e sair correndo até a casa dele.

Pegar ônibus agora era uma péssima idéia, hora do rush.

Nunca corri tanto em minha vida, ta bom, talvez tenha corrido em mais ou em igual velocidade.

Mas também, se eu perder mais esse ponto de atividade eu to ferrado, esse imbecil já nem gosta de mim.

Só por que eu gosto de matar as aulas dele, humf, babaca.

Sete horas, acho que dava pra copiar.

Toquei a campainha, abriram à porta.

-Você! O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Levei um susto ao ver kakashi abrindo a porta.

-Que eu saiba eu moro aqui Naruto. – Entrei e ele fechou a porta.

-Se liga, eu preciso da lição do Sasuke, onde ta a mochila dele?

-Ta no quarto, ele ta no banho.

-Ta isso não me interessa.

Sasuke toma banho de princesa. O que é bom pra mim, quem sabe eu não tenho tempo de copiar sem ele perceber.

Entrei naquele quarto de menina todo arrumadinho, a organização dele as vezes me irritava.

O idiota sempre que pode fica me chamando de porco só por que o meu quarto é um pouco bagunçado.

Mas eu sei que ele só diz isso pra se sentir macho, por que o quarto dele é de menina e ele sabe, mesmo que seja todo escuro.

Comecei a copiar, trinta mil páginas, ta bom, só cinco folhas frente e verso do caderno da princesa.

Que por acaso, havia acabado de sair do banho, pra minha infelicidade.

-O que você pensa que ta fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

E então começou uma enorme briga, que eu ganhei, copiei tudo.

Trouxa.

De algum jeito, que eu não me lembro, eu sujei ele.

Então a princesa teve que tomar outro bainho de três horas.

O que era a oportunidade perfeita pra me convidar e comer na casa dele, afinal, era tarde e tudo mais.

Alguém educado faria isso né?

O problema era que a comida dele tava no fim, ele faz compra diária, como eu.

E o que eu faço agora? Como ou não como?

Olhava pro armário quase vazio.

Comer ou não comer, eis a questão.

Foi então que me estomago roncou, comer, eis a resposta.

Mas a princesa resolveu acabar o banho muito cedo, e veio me perturbar no meio do jantar.

Não se pode mais nem jantar em paz, credo.

O infeliz me torrou a noite toda.

E agora sexta feira, festa da Hinata, eu achava que ele ia ter esquecido da comida "roubada" , mas nãããoooo, ele resolveu roubar o meu dinheiro.

Que retardado.

Eu não fiz nada pra ele fazer isso.

Mas deixa quieto, tenho que me preocupar com a festa agora, resolvi falar com Sakura essa noite.

Além de o idiota do Sasuke ter roubado meu dinheiro, eu ainda descubro que a cobra venenosa, Karin, resolveu se convidar pra festa da Hinata.

Daí não vinha coisa boa, com certeza.

Mas nem eu que sou um otimista e acredito que se agente quer, agente corre atrás, tenho tanta falta de se mancol.

Pelo amor de deus, essa daí já ofereceu tudo que tem e que não tem pro Sasuke, ele já disse que não, e mesmo assim ela ainda tenta?

Depois eu que sou o burro.

De qualquer forma, foda-se, não é nela que eu tenho que concentrar meus pensamentos, é na festa.

Sai do banho e me vesti.

Pronto, estou pronto.

Fui então para o salão.

E a festa começou, falando nela, nossa a Hinata tava bonita.

Um vestido que ia até o joelho

Muito bonita mesmo, nem parecia à mesma.

Só faltava mudar a atitude, digo, ela ainda tinha aquele ar de tímida que ela tem.

Realmente se perdesse o ar, pareceria outra pessoa.

-Boa noite Naruto! – Hinata disse, segurando um copo de guaraná, sentada a minha frente.

-Boa noite Hinata, você ta muito bonita hoje! – Disse sorrindo.

Era verdade.

Meu deus eu acho que o problema dela ainda não passou, o da vergonha, por que ela começou a engasgar e ficar vermelha e vermelha até chegar a roxo.

-Ai meu deus Hinata, você ta legal? – Que diabos eu fazia?

Batia em suas costas? Mandava olhar pro alto? Levantar o braço esquerdo? Será que era melhor dar água?

Não, água é idiota, pow ela engasgando com guaraná.

-Calma Hina, respira, respira! – Foi ai que eu notei a menina ao lado de Hinata, a que falava com ela.

Aos poucos ela foi voltando ao normal.

-Hinata você ta legal? – Perguntei preocupado.

-T-To si-sim, obrigada! – Ela disse sorrindo, um pouco vermelha ainda.

-Que bom, levei mó susto, imagina se você morre aqui! – Comecei a rir.

-Mas que coisa horrível! – A baixinha disse brava. – Isso não é coisa que se diga a minha irmã! – Ela começou a brigar comigo.

-E quem é você baixinha? – Perguntei irritado, que folgada.

-Ela é minha irmã. – Hinata disse.

-AH, eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã Hinata! – Resolvi ignorar sua irmã.

-É tem um monte de coisa que você não sabe dela, seu bobão. – Meu deus qual o problema dessa garotinha? Que que eu fiz pra ela ter tanta raiva de mim?

Mas que chata, a irmã dela é bem mais legal, ela pelo menos gosta de mim.

A chatinha ficou me pentelhando todo o tempo que ela e Hinata ficaram no bar.

Mas que seja, o importante agora é que a Sakura chegou, vou poder finalmente falar com ela.

Ia ajudar muito se ela viesse até o bar.

O que ela só vez depois de mil anos.

Esperar me irrita.

Mas finalmente ela estava aqui.

-Sakura! – Chamei-a já que ela não olhava pra mim, e sim pro outro lado do bar.

-Que foi? – Ela ainda olhava pro outro lado.

-Posso falar com você em particular? – Olhou-me.

-Agora não da! – Mas que droga, é importante pow.

-Por favor, é importante!

-Ta bom! – Ótimo.

Pedi que conversássemos nas escadarias do prédio, e ela concordou.

-Fala Naruto! – Mas esperou chegarmos.

-Bom...

-Fala! – Cacete.

-Sabe quando eu brinco com você, dizendo que gosto de você? – Acho que assim eu chamo sua atenção.

-Sei, e o que é que tem? – Consegui.

-É que não é brincadeira Sakura, eu amo você! – Pronto, falei.

-Ah Naruto, eu também te amo! – Ela me abraçou.

Hã??

-Você ama? – HummTive que perguntar. Era o que falatava, tudo aquilo pra ela gostar de mim e não dele.

Ah não ser que ela esteja falando de outro amar.

-Claro você é meu melhor amigo! – Era o outro amor.

Me separei dela e a encarei sério, então ela perguntou:

-Como amiga né? – Acho que agora ela entendeu.

-Não

-Na-Naruto, que brincadeira bo...

- Não Sakura, eu amo você de verdade!

Se eu esse momento não fosse tão sério, eu podia rir da cara que ela fazia agora.

Completamente pasma e surpresa.

Quase chegando a ficar pálida.

Acho melhor continuar antes que ela resolva não respirar também, por que se não me engano nem piscando ela ta.

-Eu sei que você gosta do Sasuke, mas eu precisava te falar isto pro meu próprio bem. – Esclareci.

Ela piscou.

-Eu não espero que você me ame de volta. –Essa falta de reação ta me preocupando.

Fui o mais sincero o possível, espero que minhas palavras não tenham pesado muito pra ela.

Sorri, me livrando do peso que sentia.

Não vou mentir e dizer que estava feliz, não completamente.

Confirmar com sakura que ela realmente não me amava, mesmo que eu já soubesse, era triste, me deixava triste.

Mas como eu disse, eu já sabia.

Então só me resta sorrir, pra deixá-la tranqüila, já que afinal, ela ainda é a pessoa que eu amo o bem estar dela é muito importante.

Não quero que ela me veja triste.

Mas ela começou a chorar, tudo que eu não queria.

-Na-Naruto eu não queria... Te ver triste, você ta triste? – Nossa.

Esse gesto dela me deixou tão feliz, me fez entender que ela me ama mais do que eu pensava.

Ela é sim a minha irmã, junto à sasuke.

Sorri mais ainda, feliz.

-Não, eu já sabia Sakura, eu sabia que você gostava dele, eu tava preparado, mas eu precisava falar. – Tentei a acalmar.

-Naruto, você ainda vai ser meu amigo né? – Há que boba, como se eu fosse deixar isso acontecer.

-Claro, eu posso ter te perdido pro Sasuke, mas isso não quer dizer que ele vai roubar a **minha** melhor amiga! A minha **irmã**! – Ela sorriu, graças a deus.

-Agora para de chorar, sua maquiagem já ta meio borrada, e eu não falei tudo isso pra te ver chorando, na verdade eu que devia chorar não você, então para! – Ela respirou fundo e parou.

Era melhor deixar o ar mais descontraído.

-Mas eu exijo um premio de consolação! – Disse.

-E o que é?

-Eu quero um encontro, se eu não ganhar um viro emo que nem o Sasuke – Eu disse. Quem sabe assim ela gosta de mim – Será que assim você gosta de mim? – Completei.

-Um encontro? – Ela limpava as lágrimas.

-É eu te levo pra sair, e você aproveita e faz ciúmes no Sasuke! – Ela riu, que bom.

-Feito! – Ela estendeu-me a mão

-Feito! – Apertei-a.

Voltamos ao bar, mal saímos da cozinha e um amigo dela apareceu.

Chamava-se Sai, reconheci-o, era o mesmo que segurou a Sakura num sofá quando ela chegou.

Sai de lá e deixei os dois sozinhos, infelizmente eu tinha trabalho a fazer.

E pra infelicidade geral Karin havia chegado, já estava torrando a paciência de Sasuke, que tomou uma atitude inesperada para todos, do nada, ele beijou o poço de veneno.

E ele resolveu fazer isso bem na hora que a Sakura tava olhando.

Sakura então saiu correndo e o Sasuke foi atrás, e eu só pude escutar a venenosa falando sozinha.

-Muito satisfeita. – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto via Sasuke correr atrás de Sakura.

Mas que merda, depois de todo o meu esforço emocional essa vaca tinha que estragar tudo.

* * *

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

-Sakura, Ino! – Hinata vinha nos cumprimentar assim que nos viu.

Nossa, mas ela esta linda!

E só podia, é seu aniversário, dezessete anos!

-Hinata, meu deus você ta linda, parabéns! – Eu disse a abraçando e entregando o presente que lhe comprei.

-Linda não Sakura, MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA! – Ino corrigiu-me.

E pra variar nós a fizemos corar.

-Ah que isso meninas, vocês estão mais bonitas que eu! – Boba.

-De jeito nenhum, digo eu estou mais bonita que a Sakura, mas isso é por que eu so mais bonita que ela! – Pra variar a Ino vem me provocar.

-Haha bonitinha, Hinata e a Tenten, já chegou? – Procurava ela pelo salão.

-Já sim, ela ta ali com o Neji e o Lee. – Apontou-nos os três e então fomos nós duas até ele.

Nossa faz um mês e meio que conheci Tenten, Hinata e Neji. Pouco depois conheci Lee também, amigo de Tenten e Neji.

Eu acho que a Tenten gosta do Lee...

O que me fez lembrar do Neji e do Naruto.

Se me lembro bem Neji era um cuzão, antes do Naruto.

Andava por ai se achando o máximo, não ligava muito pros sentimentos dos outros, e tinha o belo costume de descontar a raiva nos outros.

O pobre também sofria com a péssima família que tinha, pois ele assim como sasuke e Naruto, é órfão, e parece que os tios, que tem sua guarda, tinham alguma briga mal resolvida com a parte da família do Neji, seus pais, pra ser mais exata, o que os fez não trata-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Mas isso não é algo que eu sei direito, e também não me interesso.

Pois bem, certo dia ele e Naruto se atracaram não me lembro por que motivo, o que aconteceu foi que, essa briguinha que antes era insignificante pra ambos, acabou se tornando pessoal, o naruto deu-lhe uma boa lição como sempre, humf, o naruto sempre soube tornar as pessoas um alguém melhor.

Depois do Naruto, o Neji passou a ser outro, até a "richa" de família se resolveu.

Mas chega de retrospectivas e afins, cá estou eu na frente dos três.

-Oi genteee! – Dissemos Ino e eu, em couro cumprimentando-os.

-Nossa, mas esse lugar ta cheio! – Ino disse se sentando ao lado de Tenten.

Estavam os três, agora quatro, num sofá.

Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee e agora eu me sentava ao lado de Lee.

Eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas eu acho que às vezes o Lee da em cima de mim.

Agora estamos só eu e Ino no sofá, o Lee foi pro bar falar com o Naruto, a Tenten e o Neji foram cumprimentar uns amigos em comum.

Desse jeito eu posso fazer a pergunta que vem me assombrando por um mês e meio.

Olhando pro bar eu perguntei, num sussurro derrotado.

-Ino, como se faz um garoto te notar? – Perguntei.

Ela riu.

Estúpida.

-Sakura, você parece ter dez anos! –Mais risadas. – Eu acho que o Sasuke só vai se tocar se você falar pra ele.

Eu olhei pra ela, e ela ficou me fitando como se disesse "Vai lá e fala", e era isso que eu ia fazer, até alguém que eu não esperava ver aparecer.

-Sakura, quanto tempo! – Abraçando-me.

Meu deus, que saudades dele!

Fazia tanto tempo que não via o Sai.

Desfizemos o abraço e ele cumprimentou Ino.

-Bom eu vou até o bar da um alo pros seus dois amores! – Ino disse já indo ao mesmo.

Era melhor assim, os dois nunca se deram muito bem.

-Saiiiii!! Nossa bota tempo nisso, eu não te vejo desde a oitava série. Como você ta?

-Eu to muito bem, voltei do Rio agora!

-Ei, antes de mais nada, o que diabos você ta fazendo na festa de aniversário da Hinata?

-O pai dela é amigo do meu.

-Mas me diz como tava o Rio? Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui? Que dia você volta? Da tempo de agente sair? Como vai a vida? Ta namorando? – Eu precisava saber de tudo, não era sempre que eu reencontrava um alguém especial.

Na verdade se o Sai usasse mais o computador, eu já saberia de tudo isso.

Conversamos por no mínimo meia hora, ele foi me respondendo tudo que perguntava e me contou sobre tudo o que houve com ele, então ele resolveu perguntar, e foi quando ele perguntou se eu estava namorando que eu deixei de sorrir.

-O que foi? Uma má pergunta? – Ele perguntou.

-Não, é que. – Olhei em seus olhos preocupados, e suspirei derrotada de novo.

-Sabe o sasuke que eu te falei?

-Sei.

-Bom eu gosto dele, já faz um tempo, eu já dei indiretas pra ele, mas eu não sei se ele é burro e não percebe, ou se só ta fingindo não ver por que não gosta de mim.

-Bom, e por que você não fala pra ele?

Falar pra ele?

-Mas, você quer que eu fale pro Sasuke que eu gosto dele? – Perguntei incrédula.

-É! – Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Fiquei olhando pra ele, enquanto pensava.

-Mas e se ele não gostar de mim?

-Sakura, só tem um jeito de saber né?

-Se ele me der um fora você vai catar os cacos? – Só me falta essa, levar um fora.

-Com todo o prazer! – O atrevido sorria me dando confiança.

Ele não devia sorrir, muito menos me dar confiança, por que se eu levar um fora a amizade nunca mais vai ser a mesma.

Respirei fundo inalando o máximo de ar o possível.

Levantei-me e antes de andar pedi que me desejasse boa sorte.

-Boa sorte Haruno! – Comecei a caminhar em direção ao bar.

Era agora, tudo ou nada.

E quando eu ia abrir minha boca pra chamar o Sasuke, o Naruto foi mais rápido e me chamou.

Droga.

-Que foi? – Acho bom ser rápido Naruto, eu tenho uma missão de vida ou morte agora.

-Posso falar com você em particular? – Não!

-Agora não da! – Eu já tava me virando pra ir até o Sasuke quando ele me disse todo manhoso.

-Por favor, é importante! – Mais que saco.

-Ta bom! – A contra gosto.

Ele me levou até a escadaria do prédio.

Meu deus, realmente o que ele tem pra dizer deve ser importante.

-Fala Naruto! – Mesmo assim isso não quer dizer que eu não posso continuar impaciente.

-Bom...

-Fala! – Ai por que quando eu finalmente resolvo colocar o preto no branco tudo e todos se viram contra mim?

-Sabe quando eu brinco com você, dizendo que gosto de você? – A pergunta chamou minha atenção.

-Sei, e o que é que tem?

-É que não é brincadeira Sakura, eu amo você! – Ama?

Oohhh que fofo!

Que bonitinho, fico com vergonha de dizer que ama a amiga e resolveu falar longe de todos, que fofinho.

Se bem que isso não é muito Naruto.

-Ah Naruto, eu também te amo! – Isso merece um abraço.

Abracei-o.

-Você ama? – Humm, ok, esse tem de voz duvidoso me ofendeu, mas tudo bem.

-Claro você é meu melhor amigo! – Ele ainda tem duvidas quanto a isso?

Então ele me afastou, me olhando sério e disse:

-Como amiga né?

-Não. – Por que ele não perde essa feição séria? Se continuar assim eu vo levar a brincadeira a sério.

-Na-Naruto, que brincadeira bo...

- Não Sakura, eu amo você de verdade! – Ah! Ele falava sério.

E agora?

Eu não amo você.

Meu deus, que diabos eu vou fazer?

Eu amo o Naruto, mas não desse jeito, desse jeito eu amo o Sasuke, mas eu não posso falar isso pra ele.

Eu vou ter que falar pra ele que ele é um irmão pra mim, mas desse jeito ele vai ficar arrasado.

PORRA que que eu faço?

Se fosse eu no lugar dele, como eu preferiria receber a noticia?

Eu preciso falar alguma coisa, não posso ficar olhando pra acar dele que nem retardada pra sempre.

-Eu sei que você gosta do Sasuke, mas eu precisava te falar isto pro meu próprio bem.

Eu consegui piscar pelo menos.

-Eu não espero que você me ame de volta. – Naruto, não fala assim.

Não sorri desse jeito, eu odeio esse seu sorriso.

É sempre ele que aparece quando você ta triste e não quer mostrar.

Some com ele, agora!

E se fosse eu no lugar dele? E se fosse o Sasuke no meu lugar? O sasuke não me respondendo, o Sasuke amando outra, e não eu.

Eu não quero sentir isso que ele ta sentindo, e não quero que ele sinta isso.

Eu não quero causar dor pra ele.

Por que o naruto tinha que gostar de mim?

Que vergonha, eu to chorando.

O Naruto triste, é algo triste.

-Na-Naruto eu não queria... Te ver triste, você ta triste? – Eu perguntei.

Na verdade eu queria ter dito muito mais.

E então ele fez algo que só o naruto sabe fazer, sorrio, não o mesmo sorriso de antes, e me olhou com tanta compaixão, que eu sei que só o naruto tem.

-Não, eu já sabia Sakura, eu sabia que você gostava dele, eu tava preparado, mas eu precisava falar. – a única ciosa que pude pensar foi que se ele sabia que ia levar um fora e mesmo assim teve a coragem de falar, então eu também devia usar de mesma coragem e falar.

Mas isso não quer dizer que a amizade vai mudar né?

-Naruto, você ainda vai ser meu amigo né?

-Claro, eu posso ter te perdido pro Sasuke, mas isso não quer dizer que ele vai roubar a **minha** melhor amiga! A minha **irmã**!

Ah que bom! É um alivio escutar isso.

-Agora para de chorar, sua maquiagem já ta meio borrada, e eu não falei tudo isso pra te ver chorando, na verdade eu que devia chorar não você, então para! – Respirei fundo e parei, estava mais calma.

Também não é como se eu tivesse aberto um berreiro.

-Mas eu exijo um premio de consolação! – Humf, já é o velho Naruto de sempre.

-E o que é?

-Eu quero um encontro, se eu não ganhar um viro emo que nem o Sasuke – Ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Será que assim você gosta de mim?

O Sasuke não é emo!

-Um encontro? – Eu perguntei limpando os restos de lágrimas do rosto.

-É eu te levo pra sair, e você aproveita e faz ciúmes no Sasuke! – Só pude rir.

Quem sabe ele não ficava com ciúme mesmo?

-Feito! - Estendi a mão para ele.

-Feito! – Um aperto de mão.

Então voltamos apara o bar, afinal ele ainda tinha expediente de trabalho a cumprir e eu ainda tinha uma declaração a fazer.

Assim que eu sai da cozinha com ele e ambos pisamos no salão Sai veio me perguntar como tinha ido minha missão.

-Ainda não aconteceu! – Eu disse. – E esse aqui é o Naruto, meu melhor amigo! – Disse sorrindo pra Naruto, que sorriu de volta.

-Ah você que é o Naruto, prazer Sai! - Cumprimentaram-se então naruto teve de voltar ao trabalho.

Sai me fez contar o que naruto e eu conversávamos, e por fim acabou me abraçando num consolo por Naruto.

-Eu vou falar agora! – Disse com toda a certeza do mundo.

Estava tão ansiosa que mal podia me segurar.

Soltei-me de Sai e fui em direção ao bar, então eu vi o que o que respondia minha duvida, acabava com minha esperança, e fazia sem sentindo toda aquela ansiedade.

Sasuke beijava a _vaca piranha puta escrota _da escola dele.

Cheguei mais perto sem acreditar que ele beijava Karin, mas era verdade.

-Sasuke! – Soltei sem querer.

Ele virou-se pra mim e eu comecei a chorar, sai correndo de lá.

* * *

Bom foi isso, juro que capitulo que vem nçao demora pra sair, até por que é **ÚLTIMO CAPITULO** e eu meio que já fiz ele!

Beijos na bunda, love ya! ;

(xoxo, gossip girl XDD hahahahahaha)

**Reviews:**

**uchiha.krsty****:** Nossa eu tinha esquecido que você tinha mandando uma review desse tamanho, sequer lembrava que você mandou uma review XD (não me bate). Minha querida eu só tenho que te responder uma coisa: eu já falei de tudo isso pelo msn u.u

**gabi uchiha¹²3:** XDDD hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha "ah, vc vai juntar quem com a ino??

ela num podi fica ncalhadaa!coitada!" hahahahahahahaha que fofinha, alguém se preocupa com a Ino XDDDD Eu amo ela, bom enquanto eu tenatav escrever esse capitulo me veio uma pessoa na cabeça pra fazer par com ela, mas eu não sei se você fazer ela com alguém ou não, e esse par é meio non-sense, pelo menos no anime XDDD Obrigada por gostar da fic, eu fico feliz com isso querida, beijos!! ;

**Dih:** Diiiiiiiiihhhhhhh, você é outra que eu esqueci que mando review, é que você e a krikri sempre mandam fic sem ser sob ameaça sabe... Tab só posso dizer que eu já falei de tudo no msn, to com saudades!!

**Mye-chan****:** "E não desanime, eu reconheço o seu esforço e seu talento!" Isso foi a coisa mais linda que eu já escutei na minha vida! i.i Eu te amo! Obrigada! Que fofo você e o seu amigo!! Eu queria que alguém me amasse também, sem necessariamente ser amado de volta(mentira XD), ah sim o Naruto falando que só falou com a Hinata por que foi ameaçado foi muita maldade, coitadinha xDDDD Eu tb achei muito fofo os pais da sakura adotando os dois, e não se irrite com o naruto, tadinho coloque-se no lugar dele XDDDD E bem agora ele ajudo bastante, e vai ajudar mais no proximo cap, ele é um anjo vai XDDD

**keima****:** Ah meu amor, obrigada pela review!! Adorei saber que consigo te entreter!! Mas por que você não gosta de fics UAs?? Eu acho tão mais fácil de escrever...Se bem que queria escrever uma no universo deles também...

**Tete:** AAhhh obrigada!! Demorei mas continuei né?? XD


	10. Num bar onde quase tudo acontece!

Bom FINALMENTE O ÚLTIMO capitulo saiu, eu de fato fiquei tipo dias escrevendo isso, literalmente, eu nunca escrevi tão devagar na minha vida -.- Mas é que simplesmente não saia nada, e meu na boa, são uma e quarente e cinco da manha, eu to commdor de cabeça e sono, a tv do aldo do computador ta passando Jo e tem uma professor de astro física falando sobre a partícula de deus e etc... Na verdade isso não tem nada aver, eu só achei legal e interessante XD

Mas anyway, assim na boa, se reclamar da demora...Morra ¬¬

Porque eu fiz o máximo ta? u.u

Eu quero recomendar pra vocês o anime/manga Bokura ga ita, que eu ameeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii!! LEIAM!

Se alguém tiver qualquer duvida com o anime/manga de BGI, pode falar comigo viu, de verdade!

O três podem ter ficado um pouco OOC, mas eu tenho uma cois a dizer a respeito disso.

Eu acho que numa fica, você tem que ser leal a personalidade da personagem no começo, mas a partir do momento que você começa a fazer mudança na "vida" da personagem na estória, você tem que fazer a personagem acompanhar essas mudanças, então no fim ela não fica igual ao que ele era no anime ou manga original, já que o que aconteceu lá e o que aconteceu na sua fica são coisas diferentes. E dependendo do que acontece na sua vida sua personalidade pode ser afetada de um modo e ficar diferente.

Bom mas isso também não quer dizer que deixar o Sasuke, por exemplo, uma bicha louca é algo...Aceitável né?

Mas então, como eu comi o manga e o anime de BGI eu acho que acabei colocando um pouco do Yano, personagem masculino principal, no Sasuke, um pouco da Nana-chan, personagem feminina principal, e um pouco do Takeuchi, segundo personagem principal, no Naruto, já que as situações são parecidas.

E também quero fazer propaganda do meu live journal!

mariana-aiex(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

e ele em inglês

mariana-aiex-2(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

(tem o link no meu perfil qualquer coisa)

(Não eu não tinha ideia melhor pro nome do capitulo -.-)

* * *

_**Num bar onde quase tudo acontece**_

* * *

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

Corri tanto que já estava fora do salão e festas, desci alguns lances de escada e fui parar num salão vazio, enorme e vazio, perfeito pra chorar e escutar os ecos do meu choro.

Imbecil!

Imbecil!

Imbecil!

É isso o que você é, Haruno Sakura!

Uma imbecil, onde já se viu pensar que o Sasuke gosta de você.

Idiota...

Não parava de soluçar.

Mas por que ele tinha que beijar justo ela, justo a idiota que ele dizia não gostar.

Eu escutei ele me chamar, e senti arrepios pelo corpo todo.

-Sai, sai sasuke, eu não quero falar com você! – Tentei correr mais rápido, mas a imbecil esqueceu que tava de salto.

Quase cai.

Ele me alcançou.

Puxou-me, fez-me parar, prensou-me entre suas mãos que seguravam meus braços.

Provavelmente isso é o máximo de proximidade que vou ter dele pro resto da vida.

-Olha pra mim! – Ele disse.

De jeito nenhum que eu vou olhar pra ele.

-Sakura! – Não diz o meu nome.

-Não.

-Sakura, por que você ta chorando? – Mas que cara de pau!

Olhei pra ele com tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva mesmo.

"Por que eu to chorando? Por que eu to chorando?"

Imbecil!

Eu sou uma imbecil, é claro que ele não sabe.

Pra ele a possibilidade de eu gostar dele não existi, isso é o quanto ele não gosta de mim, desse jeito.

Mais soluços.

Mais lágrimas.

Ele gosta dela, somos só amigos, para de chorar.

-Somos só amigos, somos só amigos! – Comecei a sussurrar sem perceber.

Ele apertou meus braços com mais força.

Doeu.

-Ai, solta, solta, idiota, imbecil, nós somos só amigos! Me solta! – Descontrolei-me comecei a esmurrar seu peito, balançava-me, queria me soltar, ficar perto dele machucava.

-Sakura, se acalma, eu quero falar com você, você... - Ele tentava me segurar, mas eu não queria ser segurada.

Por que ele não me solta?

Me larga, ta me machucando.

-Ta machucando, sai, sai, nós somos só amigos, só amigos! – Ainda o esmurrava.

Ele ta com ela, ele gosta dela, somo só amigos.

Ele gosta dela, dela, não eu.

Somos só amigos.

-Eu já soltei seus braços faz tempo Sakura! – Eu não sei se era eu, mas a sua voz pareceu-me abatida.

Deve ser pena.

Eu não conseguia encara-lo, olhava pro chão, tentando me convencer.

-Sasuke, somos só amigos. – Eu disse.

-Ele ta com ela. – Sussurrei enquanto escutava os passos dele ficando cada vez mais longe.

Ah, eu me sentia horrível, como eu fui estúpida.

Agachei-me e me apoiei numa parede, fiquei assim, chorando e soluçando.

Como o Naruto agüentou essa dor?

Ele foi tão adulto, tão maduro, por que eu também não posso ser?

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, nem sabia onde eu tava.

Só sabia que ele gostava dela e que éramos amigos, só amigos.

Escutei outros passos se aproximando, duas vozes me chamavam.

Eram Ino e Naruto.

-Sakura, você ta legal? – Ino perguntou ao meu lado.

-O que foi que ele disse? – Naruto perguntou.

Ah o Naruto, ele sabia o que eu sentia.

Assim que escutei sua voz abracei-o o mais forte o possível.

Usei o colo dele, pra chorar mais um pouco.

-Ele não disse nada – Solucei – Por que nós somos só amigos!

Somos só amigos, ele gosta dela, e eu sou uma imbecil.

É isso.

-Naruto, desculpa! - Ele me abraçou de volta.

Ah tão bom o abraço dele.

-Sakura, eu tenho que voltar pro trabalho. – A voz dele era tão serena.

O soltei, não posso prendê-lo só por que eu estou mal, além de tudo, ia ser errado, ele gosta de mim.

-Eu telefono depois, passo na sua casa amanha, mas não fica assim ta? Tenho certeza que ele tem uma boa explicação pra tudo isso. – Me deu um beijo na testa e saiu, nem parece o mesmo de sempre.

Se ele fosse assim sempre, quem sabe eu não me apaixonasse por ele.

Não eu ia escolher o Sasuke de qualquer jeito... Droga, se eu gostasse do Naruto ia ser tão mais fácil!

Mas infelizmente ele não é o Sasuke.

Arg, mas não adianta ficar aqui como uma morta, isso é patético.

Levanto, ajeito minha roupa e sorrio pra Ino.

-Sabe, quem sabe se eu beber todas e ficar com alguém na frente dele, eu não me vingo.

-Ou quem sabe agente vai pra casa agora!? – Ino respondeu, enquanto caminhávamos de volta pra festa, numa afirmação com um quê de interrogação.

Olhei pra ela, não adiantava discutir, ela tava certa mesmo, ir pra casa não ver a cara desse...Bobo era a melhor coisa a fazer.

-Claro claro, como quiser – Mas perai, a festa é A festa da Hinata, eu devia ficar, por ela.

-Ino acho melhor ficarmos, pela Hina!

-Bom, acho que tem razão, mas não vai começar a chorar ou fazer qualquer movimento e barra ou ato de baranga encalhada rejeitada viu! – Que amiga compreensiva essa a que eu tenho.

-Pode deixar!

Mentir não foi tão difícil quanto eu pensei, digo, esconder a vontade enorme de voltar a chorar ou deixar a cara de tristeza tomar conta de mim foi mais fácil de evitar do que pensava.

Hinata ajudou bastante, me fez rir, e colocar o papo em dia com Sai foi melhor ainda, mas eu não pude esquecê-lo por completo, no fim eu sempre me pegava olhando pra ele, no bar, e às vezes, sem querer, ele também me olhava, e nesses momentos eu não conseguia esconder nada, por isso olhava pra outro lugar o mais rápido o possível, por mias que a vontade ficar naquela troca de olhares fosse enorme.

-Feiosa!

-Hã? – Um click logo que me virei, o idiota do sai tiro uma foto minha, sem permissão.

-Agora me diz o seu número. – Ele disse naturalmente.

- 8155-4723 e eu quero ver a foto!

-Não precisa, ficou feia que nem você realmente é! – Babaca, fica falando essas coisas enquanto anota meu número como se eu realmente fosse feia, ele devia saber que não se diz coisas desse tipo a uma garota que acabou de levar um fora.

-Sai!

-Hum. – Um click logo que ele se virou, tirei uma foto dele.

-Agora me diz o seu número. – Eu disse naturalmente. – E ah, relaxa que a foto saiu legal, usei um efeito que deixa qualquer feio bonito!

"Bom eu gosto dele, já faz um tempo, eu já dei indiretas pra ele, mas eu não sei se ele é burro e não percebe, ou se só ta fingindo não ver por que não gosta de mim.

Bom, e por que você não fala pra ele?

Mas, você quer que eu fale pro Sasuke que eu gosto dele?

É!

Mas e se ele não gostar de mim?

Sakura, só tem um jeito de saber né?

Se ele me der um fora você vai catar os cacos?

Com todo o prazer!"

Isso foi ontem, hoje eu to aqui jogada na minha cama, pensando e pensando e pensando, mas eu não choro mais.

"Bom, e por que você não fala pra ele?"

Eu chorei tanto ontem, mas quando cheguei em casa eu parei.

Mamãe e papai estavam vendo tv, então eu consegui sair correndo pro quarto sem eles perceberem os olhos de choro, graças a deus, assim não tenho que lidar com a preocupação deles.

Depois disso eu me tacai na cama e comecei a chorar abafando o choro om o rosto mergulhado no travesseiro.

Então no banho eu percebi o quão injusta eu fui.

Eu chorei, e fiz todo aquele escândalo infantil na frente dele, eu o rejeitei, mas não disse por que.

Essa foi a minha falha como amiga dele.

E eu chorei e me senti rejeitada, mas eu nunca me confessei pra ele, não tinha o direito de ficar tão chocada, de esperar que ele ia de qualquer forma gostar de mim e só de mim.

Essa foi minha falha como... Amante!?

Amante...

Bom de qualquer jeito acho que eu ainda devo explicações a ele.

Ma levanto devagar, e pego o meu celular, disco o número dele de cor.

-Sou eu – Eu acho que minha voz esta um pouco abatida.

Ele não responde nada, nem mesmo um típico hun dele.

Acho que posso continuar então.

-Você ta em casa?

-Não eu to no bar.

No bar? Mas não é dia de trabalho deles.

-Eu to indo ai então.

-Ta. – Desligamos.

-Sasuke! – Ah, meu coração ta começando a bater mais rápido.

Ele tava de costas, e agora virou.

Mais rápido.

Ah, que silêncio.

-S-Séra que agente pode conversar? – Eu gaguejei que tonta.

-Fala. – Eu acho que ele ta chateado comigo, bem chateado.

Mas eu vim aqui pra resolver isso, mesmo levando mais um fora.

Só que, não queria que fosse na frente do Naruto e dessas pessoas que tão passando né.

-Em particular. – Disse sem graça.

-Por que vocês não vão pro terraço? – O Naruto disse.

Eu sorri pra ele, com a confusão toda até esqueci que ele também não deve ta bem.

Então eu o segui até o terraço.

Quando ele abriu aquela porta pesada eu senti o vento frio que soprava, e achei que era bem apropriado pra situação.

No começo eu deixei o silêncio paira entre nós, não olhava pra ele, mas sabia que ele me encarava, esperando eu falar.

Mas eu só conseguia encarar meus sapatos e pensar que se ele não me desse um fora ia ser muito melhor.

E o vento frio me esfriava cada vez mais me lembrando que eu provavelmente vou me sentir fria por um bom tempo.

-Se você não falar nada vai pegar um resfriado. – A voz dele também era fria e soou um pouco dolorosamente em mim, como se me lembrasse que eu tinha que levar o fora e não tinha o direito de fantasiar a felicidade entre nós.

Mas eu tenho que levar o fora, é melhor explicar e ele dizer o que sente assim eu continuo em frente.

-Se você não quer falar nada eu vou embora! – Não!

Antes que eu percebesse minha mão o segurou.

-E-eu falo, desculpa ficar quieta, mas é que... – É difícil.

É melhor aproveitar a coragem de segurá-lo e falar tudo de uma vez.

Coragem Sakura!

Ele se virou, os olhares se encontraram, e eu falei.

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas e explicar o que aconteceu ontem.

-Hun.

Comecei a sentir uma única parte do corpo quente, as bochechas.

Ah da tanta vergonha falar isso.

-E-Eu gosto de você! E eu fiz aquele escândalo toda quando te vi beijando a Karin por que eu fiquei muito triste, e bem, fui pega desprevenida.

-Sakura. – Não, espera, fala depois, deixa eu falar, se nunca mais falo.

-Espera! Deixa eu terminar, por favor.

-Hun. – Obrigada.

-Eu sei que você gosta da Karin, mas eu acho que preciso falar tudo mesmo assim. Quando eu vi você a beijando a Karin eu fiquei muito surpresa e chocada, por que eu achava que você detestava ela, desculpa não querer falar com você aquela hora, foi meio insensível né? Mas eu tava muito triste, não esperava levar um fora desse jeito.

Agora eu falei, só falta ele dizer, "Desculpa, mas eu gosto dela.Espero que isso não mude nada entre nós"

Ele... Não vai falar nada?

Meu deus, fala alguma coisa, esse silêncio é angustiante.

-Vo-você não vai falar nada? – Eu acho que meus olhos tão lacrimejando.

Ele não respondeu, mas de repente me senti sendo puxada, e quando percebi ele estava me beijando.

Me beijando.

O Sasuke ta, me beijando.

Então isso quer dizer que ele gosta de mim né?

Então eu o beijei de volta.

E o tempo parou enquanto nós dois nos beijávamos.

Enquanto ele me beijava eu percebi que não sentia mais o frio do vento.

Aquela eternidade foi uma das melhores da minha vida.

Mas uma hora nós precisaríamos de ar.

E quando parou eu me dei conta de que ele não escolheu ela, ele me escolheu.

-Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim? – Eu ainda tinha medo de ele me rejeitar.

-Sakura pra que eu ia te beijar se não gostasse de você? – Ah isso é verdade, mas até ai ele também beijou a Karin.

-Mas ontem você beijou a Karin isso quer dizer que gosta dela também? – De repente eu não me sentia tão feliz outra vez.

- Sakura, eu fiz aquilo por que ela não me deixava em paz. – Esperai pra ele deixar ele em paz?

-Você beijou uma garota que da em cima de você toda hora pra ela parar de dar em cima de você? – Ele deve estar brincando.

-Foi. – Eu não acredito, quer dizer que ele gosta de mim, mas beija outra garota, beija a Karin.

Se é assim, ele não gosta de mim.

Eu vou embora.

Mas eu mal sai do lugar e quando percebi estava de frente pra ele, do mesmo jeito que na noite passada, segurada pelos braços com o contato visual de fazer o coração parar.

-Sakura eu gosto de você e só de você, eu beijei ela por que eu pensei que se eu desse um beijo nela, ela ficava satisfeita e me deixava em paz, isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de você e esteja mentindo, entendeu? – Ele disse.

Ah lá vai ele de novo, fazendo meu coração disparar.

-Eu acredito! - Ele me pareceu aliviado. – Porque você ta vermelho agora, você nunca fica vermelho, e porque você não mente sobre essas coisas, porque quando você diz, o que é quase nunca, você diz porque significam algo, por que você não gosta de pessoas que se acham intimas sem te entenderem, porque você nunca sorrio pra ela, porque você gosta de mim, e só de mim. – Ah eu mal poso conter minha felicidade.

Nos beijamos de novo.

-Hum, você não tem que voltar pro trabalho? – Eu tive que fazer certo esforço pra conseguir falar isso entre gemidinhos de prazer, ele não queria parar.

-Acho que sim. – Ele disse beijando meu pescoço dessa vez.

Eu ri um pouco.

-Então vamos descer, e amanha agente se fala ta? – Ele parou, se bem que se ele continuasse também não ia ser ruim.

Ele sorrio e pegou a minha mão.

-Vamos! – Disse andando.

Parando pra pensar, às vezes eu me assusto com o quanto eu gosto dele, agora mesmo só com esse sorriso pequeno e esse vamos de mãos dadas, meu coração disparou de novo.

Eu sempre quis caminhas de mãos dadas com ele.

-Ei sabe o Naruto ontem disse que gosta de mim. – Será que o Sasuke sabe que ele gosta de mim?

-E o que você disse?

-Que gostava de você, ele deve estar triste agora né? – Ah eu me sinto mal por ele.

-Claro, ela se declarou, mas no fim levou um fora e agora vai ter que ver o melhor amigo namorando a garota de quem ele gosta, isso deixaria qualquer um arrasado, até por que você também quer ficar feliz pelo amigo e a garota, mas eu acho que ele já vem se preparando faz tempo, antes de se declarar pra você ele veio falar comigo, ele sabia que ia acabar assim. – Então o Sasuke já sabia.

-Acho que você tem razão, mas... Eu me sinto culpada, por que fui que dei o fora, e sou eu que to deixando meu amigo triste, não posso nem consola-lo, muito menos me xingar por isso e dizer que vou asalta a minha própria casa ou coisa do tipo. – E eu gostava tanto de fazer juras de morte.

-Sakura, assaltar a sua própria casa?

-Ah, quando um amigo ou amiga leva um fora, ou fica triste por causa de outra pessoa agente tem que falar que vai fazer ele sofrer né?

-Mas sabe, você não tem que se sentir culpada, ele não gostaria disso, então nem pense em soltar a minha mão quando agente entrar naquele salão, entendeu? – Como ele sabia? Bom acho que isso é meio obvio.

Mas ouvi-lo dizer isso me deixou feliz.

-Ta.

-Afinal ele esta torcendo por nós. – Eu não posso deixar de sorrir, o Sasuke e o naruto são tão leais, acho isso tão bonito.

"agora vai ter que ver o melhor amigo namorando a garota de quem ele gosta"

Namorando? Esperai, agente ta namorando?

Eu acabei parando de andar e automaticamente.

-Sasuke, você disse namorando? – AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU.

Meu coração de novo, ele sorriu pra mim de um jeito tão lindo, tão sexy, e disse:

-Claro, ou você acha que eu ia querer ser só um ficante da garota que eu amo? - Ama, ele me ama?

Quando ele disse isso, meu coração bateu tão forte, mas tão forte, como nunca tinha batido antes, eu achava que ia explodir.

Coloquei as duas mãos sobre a boca num impulso tamanha minha incredibilidade.

-Sasuke, desse jeito eu explodo de felicidade! – Não consegui conter a lágrimas de felicidade.

-Eu também te amo! – Disse limpando os olhos.

Ah ele ainda ta sorrindo daquele jeito, acabei abraçando-o.

-Você é tão boba, se derretendo por simples palavras.

-Bobo é você Sasuke, que não entende que não são as palavras, são os sentimentos que elas transmitem.

-Vem vamos, você tem que trabalhar. – O puxei.

Assim que entramos pudemos ver o Naruto.

Mas eu tinha que ir então deixei os dois sozinhos e fui embora

Assim que eu cheguei em casa liguei pra Ino pra contar tudo, como uma boa melhor amiga.

Ela ficou tão feliz por mim, e disse que sabia que isso ia acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

No dia seguinte eu saí num encontro com naruto como prometido, foi muito divertido e ele estava bem natural, graças a deus.

O Sasuke ficou com ciúme como o Naruto disse que ia ficar.

Depois disso passaram-se uma semana até que papai e mamãe ficaram sabendo do nosso namoro.

O Sasuke mostrou-se bem ciumento, e nem ele nem o Naruto gostaram muito do Sai.

Talvez por que eu dei um pouquinho de prioridade a ele já que não o via faz anos.

Meu mural de fotos de repente ficou cheio de fotos do sasuke e de nós dois juntos.

O fundo do meu celular éramos nós dois.

O Sasuke com certeza foi e é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Vou amá-lo pra sempre.

* * *

_**SASUKE'S POV**_

Sai correndo atrás dela.

Porra não tinha pior hora pra ela aparecer.

Realmente não tinha.

-Sakura! Espera ai porra, espera Sakura! – Ela pode correr quando quer.

Mas por que diabos ela não espera?

Não é como se eu tivesse a traído ou coisa do tipo.

-Sai, sai sasuke, eu não quero falar com você! – Ela acelerou o passo, mas quase caiu.

Pronto, te peguei.

A puxei com força, ela ficou imobilizada, enquanto eu a segurava forte o bastante pra ter certeza que não ia fugir.

Pelo escândalo que ela ta fazendo eu posso deduzir, que de fato ela gosta de mim.

Então é só esclarecer o beijo, ai vai ficar tudo bem.

-Olha pra mim! – Eu disse.

Ela não se moveu.

-Sakura! – Teimoso, deixa eu explicar.

-Não.

-Sakura, por que você ta chorando? – Tem quer ser isso, vai ser tão bom se for isso

Sakura.

Agora ela olhava pra mim.

Estava brava, muito brava, e isso era bom né?

Quer dizer que ela ficou magoada, por que me viu beijando outra, por que ela gosta de mim, assim como eu gosto dela.

Mais que bons amigos.

-Somos só amigos, somos só amigos! – Ela disse num sussuro.

Só amigos?

Então, por que tudo isso?

Pra que me encher de esperanças se vai me dar um fora desse jeito, tão...

Humilhante?

Acho que coloquei mais força nas mãos que apertam seus braços, pois ela logo reclamou de dor.

-Ai, solta, solta, idiota, imbecil, nós somos só amigos! Me solta! –Eu já entendi.

Ela me esmurrava no peito, e de certa forma me machucava, mesmo com a pouca força que ela usava, somos só amigos ela repetiu.

-Sakura, se acalma, eu quero falar com você, você... – Vai ver é um mal entendido.

-Ta machucando, sai, sai, nós somos só amigos, só amigos! – Ou não.

A soltei, mas mesmo assim continuei onde estava.

Será que ela não via que repetir aquilo machucava mais do que me esmurrar?

Precisava repetir tantas vezes?

-Eu já soltei seus braços faz tempo Sakura! – Dessa vez não me importei de fingir emoções, deixei a voz soar abatida.

Ela se quer olhava pra mim.

Devia ser pena.

-Sasuke, somos só amigos. – Já entendi.

Sai andando, não agüentava mais escutar o mesmo fora repetidamente com aquele tom

de pena que me humilhava a cada vez que ela dizia "Somos só amigos".

Subi alguns lances de escada, os mesmos que ela me fez descer atrás dela, e sentei-me.

Essa foi a primeira vez que senti meu coração se apertar tanto por causa de uma garota.

Logo Ino e Naruto passaram por mim, apontei pra baixo, e eles seguiram caminho.

Naruto ainda hesitou um pouco, acho que não sabia com quem falava primeiro, mas por fim decidiu confortar sakura lá em baixo.

Melhor assim.

Fiquei um tempo sentado, pra me acalmar, esvaziar a cabeça, ia ser uma longa noite, e eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

Uns cinco minutos depois me levantei e segui para o bar já que Naruto e eu o abandonamos.

Ela ainda estava lá, sorrindo.

-Você não vai embora? – Perguntei seco, não estava no humor pra Karin agora.

- Sasuke, como a Sakura esta?

-Muito bem! – Naruto respondeu antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a boca.

Olhei par ele e Karin fez o mesmo.

-Agora vai embora que ninguém te quer aqui! – Ele disse.

-Aposto que o sasuke quer, ele até me beijou! – Ela respondeu triunfante.

Naruto olhou pra mim como se pedisse uma explicação.

-Vai embora Karin! – Acho que soei frio o suficiente pra assustá-la.

-Então me da um beijo de boa noite! – Ela não se toca, só tirou o sorriso da cara pra se aproximar de mim com um leve bico, achando mesmo que ia beijar ela de novo alguma vez.

Segurei-a pela boca com força o suficiente pra ele entender que eu não estava brincando.

-Eu não quero ficar com você, te beijei pra ver se você se satisfazia e sumia da minha vida, vê se entende que eu gosto de outra pessoa, e nunca vou gostar de você, entendeu?

– Acho que até a apertei com força de mais, a soltei logo que acabei de falar.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrima e pela primeira vez na vida eu a vi como uma expressão mais humana no rosto.

-Ta certo, você nem era tudo isso mesmo! – E finalmente ela foi embora.

-Cara, será que ela se tocou agora? – Naruto disse tão pasmo quanto eu. – Você viu? Eu acho que ele tava quase chorando, bem feito, e ainda quis se fazer de gostosona no fim, essa garota não se toca mesmo ein.

-Ela ta bem mesmo? – Eu perguntei, já mudando de assunto e me referindo a sakura.

-Ah! Bom, na verdade não né, você beijou a Karin só pra ela ir embora mesmo?

-Sim.

-Que bom, assim é mais fácil de ela se acalmar. – Ele fala como se ela realmente gostasse de mim.

Acabamos sem tocar no assunto o resto da noite, tinha sempre alguém no bar, mas mesmo assim eu pude ver como ele estava com meus próprios olhos já que ela não foi embora, pelo menos assim eu ficava mais aliviado.

Ela passou a noite sorrindo e dando a atenção aos amigos, passava a maior parte do tempo com aquele cara de antes e com a aniversariante, e as vezes nossos olhares se cruzavam, mas ela fugia logo em seguida.

Eu não pensei que fosse me enganar tanto em relação a ela.

-Sasuke, vamos embora! – Naruto me tirou de meus devaneios, enquanto limpava o balcão do salão já completamente vazio, tirando os empregados.

-Hn.

Espantei-me com Naruto que ficou calado o caminho todo, ou melhor, ficou calado sobre hoje a noite, por que falar ele falou, e muito, como sempre.

- Ela acha que vocês são só amigos. – Ele resolve dizer isso justo quando nossos caminhos se separam justo isso, que eu cansei de escutar.

Por que essa frase tem que ser repetida tantas vezes?

-Ela acha que você não gosta dela.

-Se ela acha isso por que ela ficou tão alterada? – Isso não explica as coisas.

O idiota em vez de responder começou a rir, qual é a graça?

- Um dia vocês vão rir disso, pode ter certeza. – Ai ele saiu andando, ainda rindo um pouco.

Humf, ultimamente ele ta mais maduro.

Isso ta me irritando, me sinto como se tivéssemos invertido os papéis, especialmente um

pouco antes de ele me dizer que gosta dela.

Mas não é por isso que ele tem o direito de falar por último e ainda me dar as costas, como se eu fosse uma criança.

Demorei pra dormir, mas em fim o fiz.

Acabei acordando tarde, mas não tem problema hoje não tem escola nem trabalho.

Ah bosta, hoje é domingo, não tem nada pra comer hoje, nunca tem no domingo.

Levantei da cama e fui na direção da cozinha, mas como passei pelo banheiro resolvi tomar um banho antes.

Depois de seco fui até a cozinha, e jogado no canto do armário achei um saco velho de café, ótimo era do que precisava café forte.

Preparei uma jarra de café, mesmo sabendo que não beberia tudo, estou distraído hoje.

Droga de Sakura é inevitável não pensar nela, ainda mais agora que estou sentado nessa cozinha gelada sozinho com uma caneca de café em meio às mãos.

Está frio hoje, bem frio.

Esse é o primeiro fora que eu levo.

Levantei e fui pro quarto, mas chegando lá ao colocar a caneca em cima da mesa acabei lembrando do dia em que ela dormiu aqui, quando eu contei a ela sobre minha família.

Talvez eu devesse vomitar na porta do quarto dela por vingança também.

Peguei a caneca e dei mais um gole, em seguida a coloquei de volta no lugar, me jogando na cama.

Que horror, to falando que nem ela.

"Ela acha que você não gosta dela."

"Somos só amigos."

"Vocês ainda vão rir disso."

E o que isso quer dizer?

Acabei dormindo pensando nela.

O barulho do telefone foi invadindo meus ouvidos lentamente cada vez mais alto.

Mas que droga.

-Alô!

-Sasuke ligaram do bar e disseram que se agente quiser ganhar um extra agente podia trabalhar hoje numa festa ai qualquer, bora? – Arg, escutar a voz alta do Naruto logo após acordar não é nada bom.

-Hun, que horas tem que ta lá?

-O horário normal, daqui à uma hora. – Uma hora? Eu dormi tudo isso?

-Ta certo, daqui à uma hora então. – Desliguei e fui pro banho.

-Você ta atrasado Naruto! – Ele que me avisa do trabalho e ainda chega atrasado?

Típico dele.

Quem sabe o trabalho não me distrai um pouco.

Cinco minutos depois o meu celular começou a tocar.

Era ela.

A ligação não durou nem um meio minuto, mas ela vinha pra cá.

-Não vai me dizer que era a Karin! – Naruto disse.

-Não, era a Sakura.

-E o que ela queria, vocês falaram tão rápido.

-Ela ta vindo pra cá, só não sei o que ela quer.

Meia hora depois ela chegou, fomos conversar no terraço do prédio.

Ela tava com frio e não me olhava nos olhos, não o fez desde ontem.

Isso me incomoda.

Ela me chamou pra conversar, mas, no entanto fica ai parada na minha frente encarando o chão com frio.

- Se você não falar nada vai pegar um resfriado.

E mesmo assim ela ainda ficava olhando pro chão, sem me encarar.

Chega.

-Se você não quer falar nada eu vou embora! – Me virei e ia embora, só que ela não deixou, me impediu agarrando minha camisa.

-E-eu falo, desculpa ficar quieta, mas é que... – Então eu me virei pra escutar o que ela tinha pra dizer.

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas e explicar o que aconteceu ontem.

-Hun. – Por favor.

Ela ficou vermelha, bem vermelha.

Mas mesmo assim dessa vez ela não parou de me olhar.

-E-Eu gosto de você! – Gosta...?

-E eu fiz aquele escândalo toda quando te vi beijando a Karin por que eu fiquei muito

triste, e bem, fui pega desprevenida.

-Sakura.

-Espera! Deixa eu terminar, por favor.

-Hun.

-Eu sei que você gosta da Karin, mas eu acho que preciso falar tudo mesmo assim. Quando eu vi você a beijando a Karin eu fiquei muito surpresa e chocada, por que eu achava que você detestava ela, desculpa não querer falar com você aquela hora, foi meio insensível né? Mas eu tava muito triste, não esperava levar um fora desse jeito.

"Ela acha que você não gosta dela."

"Somos só amigos."

"Vocês ainda vão rir disso."

Quer dizer que foi tudo um mal entendido?

Sinto-me uma besta, tanto que fiquei sem palavras.

-Vo-você não vai falar nada? – Os olhos dela estavam cheios de água de novo.

Não.

Quando ela disse que gostava de mim, eu fiquei tão aliviado e feliz, que perdi as palavras e só conseguia pensar que queria beija-la.

Então a beijei, e ela me beijou.

Quando eu a senti me correspondendo, eu senti pela primeira vez como é um coração que bate forte por outra pessoa.

Eu a beijei até ficar sem ar, do jeito que eu sempre quis fazer.

Quando nos separamos ela sorria, foi quando eu percebi que queria aquele sorriso pra sempre.

-Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

-Sakura pra que eu ia te beijar se não gostasse de você? – Mas que boba.

-Mas ontem você beijou a Karin isso quer dizer que gosta dela também? – A Karin.

Aquela garota só faz estrago na minha vida, até quando não ta presente.

Agora ela tirou o meu sorriso.

Mas eu o ganho de volta.

- Sakura, eu fiz aquilo por que ela não me deixava em paz.

-Você beijou uma garota que da em cima de você toda hora pra ela parar de dar em cima

de você? – Colocado desse jeito não parece tão certo.

-Foi. – Ela ia sair andando, era a mesma situação de antes, mas invertida, então acho que se eu não a deixar ir também vai funcionar.

Puxei-a pelo pulso de tal forma que ela acabou não só parando, mas dando meia volta também, e como na noite passada segurei ela pelos dois braços, sem força, e a encarei, pra ver se ela entendia as coisas como elas são.

-Sakura eu gosto de você e só de você, eu beijei ela por que eu pensei que se eu desse um beijo nela, ela ficava satisfeita e me deixava em paz, isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de você e esteja mentindo, entendeu? - Droga, dizer essas coisas é embaraçoso.

-Eu acredito! – Ainda bem.

–Porque você ta vermelho agora, você nunca fica vermelho, e porque você não mente sobre essas coisas, porque quando você diz, o que é quase nunca, você diz porque significam algo, por que você não gosta de pessoas que se acham intimas sem te entenderem, porque você nunca sorrio pra ela, porque você gosta de mim, e só de mim.

– Ela ta sorrindo de novo que bom.

Nos beijamos de novo.

-Hum, você não tem que voltar pro trabalho? – Ela tinha que me lembrar do trabalho?

-Acho que sim. – Mas eu não quero ir, ela não quer que eu vá, da pra perceber pela cara dela, pelos pequenos gemidos, mas ela tem razão, eu tenho trabalho.

-Então vamos descer, e amanha agente se fala ta? – Ela disse rindo um pouco.

Sorri de volta automaticamente assim que vi o sorriso dela, peguei sua mão e nós começamos a caminhar.

-Ei sabe o Naruto ontem disse que gosta de mim. – Ele falou?

-E o que você disse? – Abri a porta pra ela.

-Que gostava de você, ele deve estar triste agora né? – Ela abaixou o olhar, deve ta se sentindo culpada.

-Claro, ela se declarou, mas no fim levou um fora e agora vai ter que ver o melhor amigo namorando a garota de quem ele gosta, isso deixaria qualquer um arrasado, até por que você também quer ficar feliz pelo amigo e a garota, mas eu acho que ele já vem se preparando faz tempo, antes de se declarar pra você ele veio falar comigo, ele sabia que ia acabar assim.

-Acho que você tem razão, mas... Eu me sinto culpada, por que fui que dei o fora, e sou eu que to deixando meu amigo triste, não posso nem consola-lo, muito menos me xingar por isso e dizer que vou asalta a minha própria casa ou coisa do tipo. – Que?

-Sakura, assaltar a sua própria casa?

-Ah, quando um amigo ou amiga leva um fora, ou fica triste por causa de outra pessoa agente tem que falar que vai fazer ele sofrer né? – Ela fala cada besteira.

-Mas sabe, você não tem que se sentir culpada, ele não gostaria disso, então nem pense em soltar a minha mão quando agente entrar naquele salão, entendeu?

-Ta.

-Afinal ele esta torcendo por nós. – Eu não acredito no monte de besteira que eu falei hoje.

-Sasuke, você disse namorando? – Hum, então ela finalmente se tocou.

Sorri pra ela, mas que boba, ela achou que eu ia me declarar e agente ia só ficar?

-Claro, ou você acha que eu ia querer ser só um ficante da garota que eu amo?

Ela tapou a boca com as mãos, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Sasuke, desse jeito eu explodo de felicidade! – Se eu pudesse te explodia de felicidade mesmo.

-Eu também te amo! – Ela não sabe como escutar isso me faz bem, me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo, o meu ego também.

Ela me abraçou, e eu me senti muito bem recebendo aquele abraço correspondido.

Ela é tão boba, se derrete com simples palavras.

-Você é tão boba, se derretendo por simples palavras. – Disse num sussurro muito próximo de sua orelha.

-Bobo é você Sasuke, que não entende que não são as palavras, são os sentimentos que elas transmitem. – Humf, eu bobo?

-Vem vamos, você tem que trabalhar. – Ele me puxou pela mão e nós entramos de volta ao salão.

O Naruto estava nos esperando.

A Sakura foi embora logo em seguida, agora eu só precisava ver se ele estava bem.

-Vocês vão rir disso, imbecil!

-Se sentindo idiota Sasuke? – Agra eu vou ter que aturar esse retardado de gozação

comigo o resto da vida.

-O que você acha?

-Deve estar, depois de ficar sofrendo por ai, achando que ela queria ser "só sua amiga".

– Que coisa rara, o naruto usar ironia.

Se ele não gostasse dela seria mais fácil.

-Naruto, você vai ficar legal com tudo isso? Sabe ela se preocupa bastante com você, e disse que se sente culpada por te deixar triste, ela pode não amar você desse jeito, mas

ele gosta muito de você. – Acho que ele entendeu o que quis dizer.

- Relaxa, pra ela vai ser como se eu já estivesse superado, e eu vou ficar bem, eu não to bem, mas eu vou ficar, afinal um dia isso passa né Sasuke?

Eu acho que ele já ta superando.

-Humf, eu tenho certeza que alguma idiota vai querer ficar contigo um dia,na verdade Sakura me disse uma vez que tinha uma garota que gostava de você, e você também tem aquela única fã misteriosa né? Alguém gosta de você, mesmo sendo um idiota. – Arg, essa é a última vez que eu digo algo parecido com que a Sakura diria pra qualquer pessoa no mundo.

-Sasuke.

-Hun?

-Idiota é a sua mãe. – Ele não disse isso.

O idiota ainda levou a minha namorada pra sair no dia seguinte, e fez questão de pedir pra se encontrarem na minha casa e depois saírem.

Retardado.

Depois disso as coisas seguiram com seu curso natural, a Karin foi parando de me perturbar cada vez menos, ela ainda teve a cara de pau de ficar brava quando percebeu que Sakura e eu namorávamos.

Essa garota nunca teve noção das coisas.

E a Sakura não parava de tirar fotos minhas, e de nós dois juntos.

Desde aquele sábado, quando eu vi o sorriso mais bonito dela, e ela disse que me

amava, eu tive que admitir que não queria dividi-la com ninguém, e que a queria comigo pra sempre.

Nunca pensei que fosse amar alguém como amo ela.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

-E você ta rindo de que? – Perguntei pra ela, a Karin.

-Não te interessa idiota! – Ela respondeu sem aquele sorriso cínico no rosto, ela me da medo quando sorri, sempre lembra a bruxa malvada da estória.

Credo, me da arrepios só de pensar.

Fiquei olhando torto pra ela enquanto a própria sorria ao ver seu reflexo na parede meio espelhada do bar.

Meu deus ainda bem que não sou o Sasuke.

Falando nele, é melhor eu ver como as coisas estão, como a Sakura esta.

-Naruto, Naruto! – Então escutei Hinata me chamar.

-Ah desculpa tava distraído, você quer alguma coisa?

Ela corou um pouco, e desviou o olhar.

-Bom, eu queria uma vodka. – Uma vodka? A hinata bebendo? Ela é tão... Delicada pra isso.

Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse beber algum dia em sua vida, isso é tão surreal.

-Ah Hinata eu não acho que você devia beber, vodka pura ainda muito menos, você já bebeu alguma vez?

Ela corou mais ainda.

-É claro Naruto, eu não sou criança sabia? – De alguma forma acho que isso é mentira.

- Bom o Neji me proibiu de lhe dar bebidas, e eu também acho que vodka pura é muito forte pra você. – Peguei uma lata da geladeira e um canudo um pouco apressado, queria saber da sakura. – Então toma essa coca. – Lhe entreguei a lata e sai do bar apressado sem querer saber se ela ia responder algo ou não, mas eu acho que ela ficou com uma cara de bunda.

-Naruto acho melhor agente ir ver como ela ta! – ino disse na saída do salão.

Fomos os dois atrás dela, logo na saída do salão encontramos Sasuke sentado na escada.

Ele tem que ter uma boa desculpa pra isso tudo, a cara dele também não ta nada boa, eu devia ver como ele ta.

Ele apontou o andar de baixo com a cabeça, Ino seguiu na frente, mas eu ainda achava que precisava falar com ele, eu sei que ele não ta bem.

Mas a Sakura deve ta pior, desci correndo e alcancei Ino, achamos ela encolhida e encostada numa parede, chorava.

-Sakura! – Dissemos em uníssono.

-Sakura, você ta legal? – Ino perguntou.

-O que foi que ele disse? – Perguntei.

Ino estava a seu lado, e eu me agachei na sua frente.

Do nada ela me abraçou com tanta força, parecia tão indefesa e triste, me pegou de surpresa me assustando.

-Ele não disse nada – Ela deu uma pausa e um soluço de choro – Por que nós somos só amigos! – Ele disse isso?

-Naruto, desculpa! – Ela disse, então a abracei de volta, ela ainda pedia desculpa.

Pra mim não há motivo pra tal coisa, eu gosto tanto dela, já sabia disso,e eu sei que ela gosta de mim também, mas infelizmente o máximo que eu podia fazer por ela no momento era retribuir o abraço e apóia-la, deixa-la saber que não guardo magoa alguma.

Fiquei abraçado a ele por um tempinho, ficaria mais se não estivesse em horário de trabalho.

-Sakura, eu tenho que voltar pro trabalho. – Disse o mais docemente o possível.

Levantei a fim de ficar lá com ela.

-Eu telefono depois, passo na sua casa amanha, mas não fica assim ta? Tenho certeza que ele tem uma boa explicação pra tudo isso. – Eu disse e em seguida lhe deu um beijo na testa e sai.

Aahhh mais pareço o pai dela do que um amigo, ou pretendente, não é atoa que ela gosta do Sasuke e não de mim.

Falando nele, será que ainda ta na escada?

Subi a escada pulando alguns degraus, só pra ver que ele já tinha voltado ao bar, responsável a cima de tudo.

Voltei pro bar a tempo de responder eu mesmo a pergunta insolente que Karin fazia a Sasuke.

- Sasuke, como a Sakura esta? – Ela disse

-Muito bem! – Respondi, que abusada!

Os dois olharam pra mim ao mesmo tempo.

-Agora vai embora que ninguém te quer aqui! – Completei.

Não suporto mais essa mulher.

-Aposto que o sasuke quer, ele até me beijou! – Ela ainda teve a audácia de dizer.

Lembrei que ele ainda tinha que explicar sobre o beijo, afinal ele beijou a Karin, A KARIN.

Virei-me pra ele.

-Vai embora Karin! – Sasuke disse bem friamente, pelo tom que ele usou deu pra ver que ele falava sério, bem sério.

-Então me da um beijo de boa noite! – Ela ainda teve a cara de pau de ela mesma ir beijar o Sasuke.

Mas ele não facilitou, pegou ela pela boca, apertou acho que bem forte, por que ela fazia cara de dor, e então disse:

-Eu não quero ficar com você, te beijei pra ver se você se satisfazia e sumia da minha vida, vê se entende que eu gosto de outra pessoa, e nunca vou gostar de você, entendeu?

– Bem friamente, ela deve ter capitado finalmente já que encheu os olhos de lágrima, não sei se pela dor ou pela humilhação, quem sabe ambos.

-Ta certo, você nem era tudo isso mesmo! – Disse enquanto saia.

Acho que nos livramos dela.

Mal posso acreditar, ela finalmente desistiu.

-Cara, será que ela se tocou agora? Você viu? Eu acho que ele tava quase chorando, bem feito, e ainda quis se fazer de gostosona no fim, essa garota não se toca mesmo ein.

– Eu ainda tenho medo de comemorar, vai que a louca volta.

-Ela ta bem mesmo? – Ele ta falando da Sakura.

Melhor ser sincero.

-Ah! Bom, na verdade não né. Você beijou a Karin só pra ela ir embora mesmo?

-Sim. – Ah que alivio!

-Que bom, assim é mais fácil de ela se acalmar. – Quem sabe eles não se entendem

amanha mesmo.

Mesmo que eu quisesse tentar ajudar-lo não tive oportunidade de tocar no assunto de novo durante a festa toda, tinha sempre alguém pra atender, e ele mesmo tava um pouco distraído, não tirou os olhos dela a noite toda.

Ah, eu não poso culpa-lo, é difícil não fazer.

No fim ela foi embora, se despediu de mim com um aceno de longe e sequer olhou pro

Sasuke.

Isso foi cruel Sakura.

Pelo menos a volta pra casa foi normal, ele tava um pouco mais quieto, mas parecia melhor.

É mas mesmo achando melhor não tocar no assunto hoje, eu queria deixar uma coisa clara pra ele.

Já que mesmo gostando dela, mesmo tendo essa situação a meu favor, eu não me sinto bem vendo os dois desse jeito.

- Ela acha que vocês são só amigos. – Fiz uma pausa, mesmo sabendo que ele não ia responder nada. -Ela acha que você não gosta dela.

-Se ela acha isso por que ela ficou tão alterada? – Hã? Ele não percebeu mesmo?

Eu não me agüentei e soltei uma risada um pouco alta.

O Sasuke é burro.

Ele é burro quando ama.

Ele ficou irritado me conti e parei de rir.

-Um dia vocês vão rir disso, pode ter certeza. – Aaahhh eu fui tão legal.

Sai e deixei ele com cara de bunda, que nem nos filmes em que aquele personagem mais cabeça sabe das coisas e deixa os burros com cara de , ai ele sai como se fosse o máximo, é tão legal.

Eu sou o máximo.

Agora quem sabe ele não vai explicar pra ela o que aconteceu.

Ah que merda, se ao menos fosse eu.

Cheguei em casa e não tinha ninguém lá pra variar, aquele velho podia parecer de vez

em quando.

Jantei e fui tomar banho, me sentia muito sozinho, depois disso fui dormir.

Mas eu só conseguia me sentir solitário e triste.

Agora que nenhum dos dois estão por perto eu posso me deixar ficar triste.

Embora eles se amem, e eu fique contente como amigo dos dois, no fim eu não posso deixar de esquecer que eu também a amo.

Humf, o irônico é que eu gostei dela primeiro, e ele achou ela "irritante e chata", ela também não gostava dele, e agora os dois estão apaixonados, e eu sobrei.

Cara, levar um fora é uma merda!

Que saco... Será que alguém um dia vai gostar de mim?

No dia seguinte ela o procurou.

E de manha eu liguei pra ela, como havia prometido.

Ela disse que ainda tava mal, e que não tinha coragem de falar com ele nunca mais, eu tive que falar pra ela que isso era crueldade, ah no fim de tudo eu ainda sou o cupido dos dois.

Eu me odeio.

Definitivamente.

Mas mesmo assim no dia seguinte, quando ela foi atrás dele, eu não pude deixar de ficar dividido quando vi os dois voltando de mãos dadas.

Metade ficava feliz, a outra triste.

Sakura foi embora muito rápido, mal pude falar com ela, mas o Sasuke ficou, me conto o que houve.

-Vocês vão rir disso, imbecil! – Foi o que ele disse assim que ela saiu.

-Se sentindo idiota Sasuke? – Eu me sentiria.

-O que você acha?

-Deve estar, depois de ficar sofrendo por ai, achando que ela queria ser "só sua amiga".

– No fundo tinha um leve tom de ironia no que disse.

Eu queria me sentir um idiota agora também.

-Naruto, você vai ficar legal com tudo isso? Sabe ela se preocupa bastante com você, e disse que se sente culpada por te deixar triste, ela pode não amar você desse jeito, mas ele gosta muito de você. – Entendi, você não quer que eu fique triste na frente dela.

Eu não faria isso mesmo se você não pedisse.

-Relaxa, pra ela vai ser como se eu já estivesse superado, e eu vou ficar bem, eu não to bem, mas eu vou ficar, afinal um dia isso passa né Sasuke? – Na frente dele eu acho que posso ficar triste.

Ele não vai se sentir culpado como ela se sentiria, graças a deus.

-Humf, eu tenho certeza que alguma idiota vai querer ficar contigo um dia,na verdade Sakura me disse uma vez que tinha uma garota que gostava de você, e você também tem aquela única fã misteriosa né? Alguém gosta de você, mesmo sendo um idiota. – Me chamar de idiota não me ajuda a sair da foca sua anta.

Mas eu sei que esse é o Sasuke no seu modo mais carinhoso o possível.

Até me surpreendi com tantas palavras.

-Sasuke.

-Hun?

-Idiota é a sua mãe.

Agente começou a brigar pra variar um pouco, pelo menos as coisas estão na sua normalidade entre nós.

-Sakura, vocês tão namorando então né? – Estávamos no telefone.

É sim, isso não é ótimo. – A voz entusiasmada perdeu toda a força.

-Ei relaxa, isso é maravilhoso, e de qualquer forma eu sou lindo e charmoso, todas as meninas vão fazer fila na minha porta assim que descobrirem que eu estou disponível emocionalmente.

Ela riu.

-Mas sabe, você ainda ta me devendo um encontro!

-Ah é, quando você quer sair?

-Amanha.

-Quer ir aonde?

-Aonde você acha que o Sasuke ia ficar com mais ciúmes?

Ela riu de novo.

-Eu não sei, me diz você bobão. Ah Naruto você é tão idiota às vezes!

-Ei qual é essa de vocês casal de ficar me chamando de idiota? – Dois chatos.

Agente combinou de sair e se encontrar na casa do sasuke.

Ela deixou eu tirar com a cara dele, ela chegou lá primeiro e ele achou que ela fosse passar a tarde lá, então eu cheguei e nós dois saímos, a cara que ele fez quando ela disse "Desculpa Sasuke, mas nós vamos sair só nós dois" ele ficou bravo.

Às vezes eu fico pensando que se não fosse aquele bar, os dois não aconteceriam.

Porque no fim foi tudo graças aquele bar em que quase tudo aconteceu.

* * *

Bom eu sei eu sei, fico uma bosta, mas tipo assim que nem eu disse antes, e não reclama u.u

Nossa como eu to agressiva O.o bom gente na verdade pode reclamar, eu tava falando comigo mesma eu acho -.- Eu me odeio, mentira eu me amo apesar de tudo .

Olha eu não prometo nada, e mesmo que prometesse vocês depois de dez capítulos já perceberam que não cumpro esse tipo de promessa, mas talvez rola uma espécie de continuação, ou um especial sei lá, eu to pensando num par pro naruto e talvez numa pedra no caminho do casal mor!

A sakura fez um escândalo meio desnecessário, mas eu precisava de uma drama XDD

E eu percebi sim que o pov do naruto fico super mais curto que o da sakura e o do sasuke, por isso eu deixei o dele por último...

Não me encham o saco vai! XD

A reviews eu vou responder individualmente por mensagem pessoal, e se você for um anônimo, a não se que você deixe um meio de contata-lo, você vai ficar sem resposta.

Também não é como se fosse chover review ¬¬

Bom é isso, beijos na bunda! ;

**Reviews:**

Uchiha Madazitah: Bom na verdade eu demorei tipo, pra sempre pra terminar XD

Bom no fim é só tadinho do naruto né? XD hahahah tadinho do naruto o.o

Maánuzuka: Hahahahahahhahaha já penso eu faço a sakura casar com outro? XDDD Que loucura meu hahhaah, eu podia fazer ela morrer e ele se remoer de remoros MUAhahahahahahha XDDD Bomeu fiz um capitulo bem grande né? Agora bom acho que não foi XD

Mye-chan: Meu agora que li sua review lembrei que esqueci completamente da um fim angustiante a karin, mas se eu fizer o especial acho que faço um dos dois citando ela, e algo ruim que aconteceu com ela XD Ah eu tenho a impressão que já respondi em mensagem pessoal essa parte do seu amigo né? Sim sim o sasuke podia ter fieto algo mais inteligente, mas se ele não fizesse não ia ter esse drama todo ahahhahahahahaha XDDD E a Karin, bom eu acho a Karin até um pouco surreal sabe? É difícil existir alguém como ela que seja tão persistente e sei la, tapada, pó no fim ela devia ficar triste também com tantos foras... "(Ah, eu sou contra homem bater em mulher, mas aquilo não é uma mulher, é uma piranha! ù.u)" hahahahahahaha XDDD rachei XDDD

Bom é isso, espero que o final não tenha te desapontado tanto!

Beijos ;

Dih: Nem falo com você pra mandar você comentar, mas é que as duas não entram no msn, eu quando entro to sempre ocupada ou lendo fic atrasada ou tentando escrever as minhas Xd ai o assunto não rola e ´so da pra falar isso xD hahahaha E sabe, eu to no msn agora contigo XDD


End file.
